


Нулевая частота

by Halena



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Bottom Jim, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Past Spock/Nyota Uhura, Sharing a Bed, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Without permission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: — Во время высадки, как вы знаете, мы с мистером Споком побывали в плену у местных жителей. Там мы подверглись не совсем обычной операции. — Джим повернул голову, демонстрируя металлическую пластину на виске.— Наличие имплантата — это только малая часть проблемы, — сухо заметил Спок.— Это точно. — Джим вздохнул. — Мы считаем это побочным эффектом, но мы теперь не можем жить друг без друга.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Частичный ретеллинг эпизода TNG: "Attached" (7x08/159th), космооперный обоснуй, возможны отклонения от канона.

Женщина была высокой. Вдобавок её причёска возвышалась над головой сантиметров на сорок, не меньше.

— Похоже, эта дамочка — важная шишка, — пробормотал Джим, стараясь не шевелить губами. По высоте и форме причёски в этом обществе можно было узнать социальный статус: самые внушительные, принадлежащие членам правительства, достигали метра, представители низшего сословия носили волосы распущенными, рабов и преступников стригли коротко.

— Согласен, — отозвался Спок. — По моим наблюдениям, высота этой конструкции составляет сорок два плюс-минус половина сантиметра с учётом слегка неровного плетения верхней кромки.

Джим молча поразился тому, как можно было произнести такую длинную фразу и не привлечь внимания. Разговаривать им запретили, но от некоторых комментариев было сложно удержаться.

— Она нервничает, — заметил он после паузы.

Женщина ходила взад-вперёд перед коленопреклонёнными пленниками, быстро, резкими шагами, так что длинные серьги раскачивались маятниками. Дробно стучали каблуки.

— Я склонен предположить, что она раздражена, — отозвался Спок.

Джим вынужденно признал его правоту, когда в грудь упёрся холодный даже через одежду наконечник трости. Рукоять в виде перечёркнутой буквы «О» была в руке женщины. Рука сжималась так, что побелели костяшки. Джим и сам невольно напрягся: действие трости, мощного — и, по мнению Спока, непрактично длинного — электрошокера, им уже демонстрировали.

— Говори, шпион, — приказала женщина. Должно быть, у местных подобный тон считался угрожающим, но Джиму это напомнило инструктаж перед пятилетней миссией — занудную речь Комака с причудливо расставленными акцентами и скучающие лица остальных адмиралов.

— Мадам, я повторяю ещё раз — мы не шпионы, — спокойно ответил Джим.

— Не лгать! — почти выкрикнула она. Джим рассеянно задался вопросом, действительно ли она так выражается или это недоработка универсального переводчика.

— У вас чужестранный акцент, — обвиняюще добавила женщина.

— Мы прибыли издалека, — упрямо повторил Джим, — и просто осматривали достопримечательности.

Спок неодобрительно покосился на него. В такую нелепицу не поверил бы даже младенец: город, где они высадились, представлял сеть из идеально прямых улиц, вдоль которых тянулись геометрически правильные здания скучного серого или унылого грязно-бежевого цвета. Женщину от такой наглости, казалось, вот-вот хватит удар. Воспользовавшись паузой, Джим самым честным голосом заявил:

— Мы не шпионы, и наше задержание не имеет под собой оснований.

Женщина посмотрела на него, так сильно сдвинув тонкие брови, что они стали похожи на вулканские, затем молча повернулась и вышла.

— Это было нерационально, — отметил Спок. Джим давно для себя вывел, что у него есть два основных тона голоса: естественно ровный, свидетельствующий о его вулканском контроле над эмоциями, и неестественно ровный, который предупреждал, что контроль трещит по швам. Сейчас это был естественно ровный тон, так что Джим отмахнулся — точнее, дёрнул плечом, едва не завалившись набок.

— Стоило хотя бы попытаться. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что на эту дамочку подействовали бы даже объективные доказательства. — Джим осторожно опустился на пятки; сидеть так со скованными за спиной руками было ещё более неудобно, чем стоять, зато колени перестали ныть. — Такое ощущение, что нашу вину определили заранее.

— Возможно, ты прав. — Спок последовал его примеру. — Уровень ксенофобии в этом обществе многократно превышает предел, необходимый для сохранения чистоты вида. Однако местные жители не контактируют с инопланетными расами и, скорее всего, не осведомлены об их существовании. Я не могу понять…

— Зато я понимаю, — буркнул Джим. — У них холодная война, гонка вооружений — ты же знаешь историю Земли, так что тебе эти понятия наверняка знакомы. Каждый боится, что сосед первым выпустит ракету — или, в их случае, активирует биологическое оружие. Я…

— Встать! — прогремело от двери.

Вошли три крепких типа, следом — ещё трое, менее грозные на вид, зато вооружённые. Джима рывком вздёрнули на ноги и, поддерживая с двух сторон, вывели в коридор; Спок попытался сопротивляться, но его быстро успокоили, ткнув в спину стволом оружия. Оглянувшись, Джим увидел, что Спок идёт между конвойными самостоятельно и почти покорно, но с очень недовольным лицом. Джим не сдержал улыбки. Сам он был хорош в импровизациях, Спок — в планировании; неудачи не смущали Джима, но Спок мрачнел с каждым промахом.

Комната, в которую их втолкнули, оказалась пустой, просторной — и давящей, несмотря на высокий, почти невидимый в полутьме потолок. Белые с серебристым узором стены, конус яркого света и поблёскивающие металлические стойки за его пределами придавали комнате сходство с операционной.

— Всё готово? — резкий голос той же дамочки, что пыталась вести допрос, звучал в этой обстановке особенно неприятно.

— Да, можем приступать. — Из темноты выдвинулась вторая женщина, выше и худощавее, с причёской вдвое меньше, чем у первой. Вместо серого кителя с брюками, как у остальных, на ней был белый комбинезон.

— Вы уверены, что мутация не помешает процедуре? — первая совершенно однозначным жестом указала на Спока. Джим только сейчас понял, что местные очень похожи на вулканцев: те же пропорции, тот же оттенок кожи, у краснокровных гуманоидов производящий эффект болезненности, те же чопорные манеры и надменные выражения лиц. У них только уши были человеческие, округлые. Неудивительно, что Спока приняли за мутанта.

— Нет, мистрис Лайнит, — отозвалась вторая. — Риск оценивается как приемлемый.

В круг света с лязгом выдвинулась больничная койка, снабжённая многочисленными ремнями. Некоторые выглядели слегка потрёпанными, некоторые — совсем новыми, словно их недавно заменили. К изголовью крепилась система жёстких фиксаторов. Сравнение с операционной получило материальное подтверждение.

Джим рывком обернулся, встревоженно глянув на Спока; выскользнувшую из захвата руку тут же перехватили снова, заломили за спину. Он успел заметить резкое движение, которое сделал Спок в его сторону, и ещё одну фигуру в белом, появившуюся в дверном проёме. Потом в шею воткнули что-то острое и холодное. Нос тут же забился ватой, в глазах противно потемнело.

Он пришёл в себя медленно, словно вынырнул из-под толщи воды — перестало давить на грудь и под закрытыми веками постепенно посветлело. Обычно такими эффектами сопровождалось пробуждение после бурной ночи с обильными возлияниями или после интенсивного лечения в корабельном лазарете. Однако ничего не болело. Голова покоилась на… чём-то. Нечто было не совсем твёрдым, теплее комнатной температуры, и чуть пружинило при попытке сдвинуться. Отчаявшись определить затылком, что это такое, Джим кое-как разлепил глаза.

— Как самочувствие? — поинтересовались сверху голосом Спока.

— Состояние удовлетворительное, — хрипловато ответил Джим. Запоздало сообразив, что вулканец выразился простым языком, совсем по-человечески, а он сам использовал одно из любимых выражение Спока, Джим захихикал. Туман, стоящий в голове, потихоньку рассеивался.

— Что стало причиной твоей реакции?

— Да так, ерунда. — Джим повернулся набок, проехавшись щекой по грубой ткани брюк, и поморщился. — Это не истерический смех, не думай.

— Я так не подумал, — сказал Спок. Прозвучало неловко, словно он хотел извиниться этой фразой.

— Сколько времени прошло? — Джим неловко завозился, пытаясь сесть. Его осторожно поддержали за плечи.

— После процедуры прошло два часа семнадцать минут.

Джим невольно застонал.

— И я всё это время был в отключке? — По крайней мере, понятно, почему так затекла шея. — Ладно… если накинуть, скажем, полчаса, потраченные на «процедуру» — чем бы она ни была, — получится, что мы не связывались с «Энтерпрайз» как минимум пять часов. Нас уже начали искать.

Он прислонился затылком к холодной стене и неторопливо осмотрелся. Камера оказалась меньше предыдущей, куда их запихнули перед допросом, и производила впечатление одиночной. Койка (хотя Джим скорее бы назвал это полкой), во всяком случае, была одна.

— Необходимо покинуть здание, чтобы сенсоры могли обнаружить нас. Материал строений препятствует полноценному сканированию. — Спок скользнул по Джиму взглядом, словно проверяя, не собирается ли Джим завалиться в обморок от таких известий.

Джим, конечно, заваливаться не собирался. Наоборот, голова перестала кружиться, ощущения вернулись в норму. Собираясь ответить, он повернулся и посмотрел на Спока. Что-то было не так. Нахмурившись, Джим уставился на вулканца: сосредоточенное выражение лица, чуть недовольный изгиб губ, кожа немного бледнее обычного… вот оно — аккуратную стрижку на виске рассекла прямоугольная металлическая пластина.

— Что это? — холодея, прохрипел Джим.

— Результат «процедуры», — лаконично ответил Спок.

Джим зарылся пальцами в волосы и нащупал такую же пластину. Она была совершенно гладкой, теплее виска и почти приятной на ощупь; тонкий, предусмотрительно скруглённый край с одной стороны неплотно прилегал к коже. Джим подцепил его ногтем и потянул, но сразу же пожалел об этом — дёрнуло так, будто он попытался выдрать пластину вместе с куском черепа. Спок неодобрительно проследил за его действиями, но ничего не сказал.

— Что это? — повторил Джим.

— Термин, которым ассистент хирурга обозначил данный предмет, был переведён как «оковы», — сообщил Спок странным голосом, чересчур ровным даже для него. — Сложно сказать, использовалось это слово в прямом или переносном значении.

— Или это глюк переводчика. Как думаешь, эта штука не опасна? Боунз меня убьёт, если я заболею.

— Это утверждение нелогично, — так же невыразительно, будто машинально, заметил Спок. — По некоторым высказываниям хирурга я сделал вывод, что вживление имплантатов на время предварительного заключения — это стандартная процедура. На финальной стадии расследования, перед судебным заседанием, имплантаты извлекают. При соблюдении определённых условий это не влияет на состояние пациента.

— Уверен? Ты выглядишь не слишком здоровым.

Спок поморщился. У людей тонкие морщинки, на пару секунд появившиеся в углах глаз, не стоили бы внимания, но Джим приучил себя к необходимости отслеживать малейшие изменения в лице вулканца.

— Полагаю, это последствия наркоза. Вынужден признать, что всё ещё ощущаю некоторую дезориентацию.

— Боунз тебя починит, — Джим легонько хлопнул Спока по плечу, с беспокойством отметив, что тот даже не попытался указать на неуместный глагол. Похоже, «некоторая дезориентация» — это лёгкое преуменьшение.

— Какой у нас план? — преувеличенно бодро поинтересовался он, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Предлагаешь организовать побег? — Спок следил за тем, как он ходит из угла в угол. Смутный интерес в его глазах заставил Джима заговорить быстрее:

— Наверняка наши тюремщики знают, когда заключённые приходят в себя после операции. Да они, наверное, уже в курсе, что я очнулся. Рано или поздно нас проверят — или, может, еду принесут, кормят же они чем-то своих пленников… Ты слушаешь?

— Очень внимательно. — Спок приоткрыл глаза. — Ты к чему-то клонишь?

— Нет, просто так сам с собой разговариваю, — проворчал Джим. Судя по незначительному движению бровей, Спок охотно поверил бы в это, так что Джим уже без сарказма объяснил: — Ты мог бы загипнотизировать… нет, погоди, я помню, что это не гипноз — мог бы сделать телепатическое внушение, чтобы нас выпустили. А там уже будем действовать по обстоятельствам.

В лице Спока едва заметно что-то дрогнуло. Джим мог бы поклясться, что он развеселился — в сдержанной вулканской манере, разумеется.

— Моё физиологическое состояние отражается на телепатических способностях, — ответил он сдержанно.

— Думаешь, не получится? Ну, стоит хотя бы попытаться.

— Действительно, — согласился Спок. Он явно хотел сказать что-то ещё, но только шевельнул губами и уставился на что-то за спиной Джима.

Джим обернулся секундой раньше, чем захлопнулась дверь, и успел увидеть мелькнувшую в проёме руку. Похожие перчатки носили охранники, но Джим не был уверен, что рассмотрел верно.

— Кажется, нам принесли подарок. — Он поднял с пола небольшую, в ладонь, металлическую пластинку с узором и предмет, напоминающий падд старой модели, только более громоздкий.

Спок осторожно, будто проверяя себя на каждом движении, встал и подошёл к Джиму. Восковая бледность сошла с его лица, сменившись нормальным цветом.

— Какое-то у них нездоровое пристрастие ко всему металлическому и прямоугольному, — пробормотал Джим.

Спок, проигнорировав замечание, забрал у него пластинку и стал её изучать. По мере осмотра его брови поднимались всё выше.

Джим, с любопытством поглядывая на него, крутил в руках «падд». Сбоку обнаружился ряд кнопок, одна из которых активировала матовый экран. Джим поводил пальцем по слабо светящейся поверхности, но не заметил отклика. Повозившись, он справился с управлением и перелистал хранящиеся в памяти устройства цветные схемы; несмотря на непривычное построение и отсутствие легенды Джим почти сразу понял, что это такое.

— Неизвестный доброжелатель зачем-то дал нам карту местности. — Он проследил ровную серую черту: — Вот граница города, за ней дорога к горам и тракт, по которому мы пришли сюда. Ещё есть схема городских подземных коммуникаций — их, похоже, строили не одновременно с городом. Возможно, в более ранний период. Это же паутина! Я только не пойму, зачем нам карта, когда мы заперты в камере.

— Очевидно, чтобы использовать её, когда мы освободимся, — ответил Спок. Пластинку, про которую Джим благополучно забыл, он медленно прокручивал в пальцах. Этот человеческий жест настолько удивил Джима, что он почти пропустил мимо ушей дальнейшие разъяснения, встрепенувшись только на слове «ключ».

— Что?

Спок посмотрел на него, как на неразумное дитя, и терпеливо повторил:

— Это магнитный ключ. На некоторых планетах Федерации эта технология успешно использовалась до настоящего момента.

Джим уставился на пластинку.

— Да ты шутишь! То есть, это наш билет на свободу?

— Я не могу с уверенностью определить, является ли данный ключ универсальным. Однако уровень сложности шифра свидетельствует, что он подходит к нескольким замкам.

— И как ты разглядел это всё? — Не дожидаясь, пока Спок начнёт отвечать на риторический вопрос (имелась у него такая привычка, хотя Джим был уверен, что этим вулканец просто дразнит собеседников), он забрал ключ и приложил к еле заметному датчику возле двери. Датчик пискнул, дверь приоткрылась.

Джим осторожно выглянул из-за неё и обнаружил, что коридор пуст. Следящих устройств он тоже не заметил.

— Ну что, попробуем сбежать? — он ухмыльнулся Споку.

Тот не отреагировал на провокацию, хотя Джим давно подозревал, что эта ухмылка здорово раздражает вулканца.

— Капитан, вы уверены, что следует воспользоваться этим, как вы выразились, подарком? Возможно, это тактический приём местных следователей.

— Думаешь, нас хотят выпустить, чтобы проследить, куда мы пойдём? — Джим взъерошил волосы. Он оценил манёвр Спока — обращаясь к Джиму с использованием звания, тот явно перекладывал решение на его плечи, — но решил его проигнорировать.

— Это вполне вероятно, — отозвался Спок, поняв, очевидно, что пауза затянулась.

— Тогда их ожидает неприятный сюрприз: стоит нам выйти за городскую черту, нас найдут и поднимут на борт.

Выражение лица Спока можно было истолковать как скептическое. Джим подарил ему виноватую улыбку. Сработало: Спок почти закатил глаза, сдаваясь.

Первое препятствие встретилось возле выхода из тюремного блока. Скучающий охранник при виде Джима вытянулся в струнку. Потом понял свою ошибку — вблизи одежда Джима уже не казалась похожей на форму местных правоохранителей.

— Вам нельзя здесь находиться, — предостерегающе сказал он, дотрагиваясь до оружия в кобуре. Джим мельком отметил, что эта модель выглядит как фазер, хотя остальное вооружение больше напоминало земное огнестрельное оружие конца двадцатого — начала двадцать первого века.

— Простите, я заблудился, — с самым честным видом заявил он. — Вы мне не поможете?

Не убирая руки с рукояти оружия, охранник покрутил головой.

— Здесь не должно быть гражданских…

— Какое своевременное замечание, — не удержался Джим, глядя, как охранник медленно заваливается набок. Спок подхватил падающее тело и осторожно уложил на пол — вряд ли из гуманных соображений, скорее, чтобы не шуметь лишний раз.

— У вас, вулканцев, кошек в роду не было? — насмешливо уточнил Джим, вкладывая ключ в прорезь замка — оказывается, эта штука работала по-разному, в зависимости от типа запорного устройства.

Спок удостоил его взглядом, от которого у кадета Кирка загорелись бы щёки и уши, а с языка сама собой сорвалась бы какая-нибудь колкость. Капитан Кирк ответил лучезарной улыбкой. Он неоднократно краем уха слышал сплетни и шутки по поводу этих бесчисленных безмолвных диалогов, но прекращать их — ни диалоги, ни сплетни — не собирался.

— Вам следовало лучше продумать легенду, — заметил Спок, когда они вышли в следующий коридор.

— У меня не было времени придумать реплику. — Джим выглянул из-за угла.

— Но эта не выдерживала никакой критики, — почти прошипел Спок у него над ухом.

— Значит, порадуемся, что этот охранник — идиот, — прошептал Джим в ответ, рассеянно подумав, что Спок нахватался выражений у Боунза.

Странное шуршание, которое Джим сперва принял за шаги, приблизилось и промчалось над головами. Он сообразил, что звук распространяется по вентиляционной трубе под потолком. Не обращая больше внимания на шорохи, Джим торопливо двинулся к следующей двери. Спок шёл следом, привычно отставая на полшага, как будто они перемещались по кораблю, а не по вражеской территории. Это успокаивало.

Сверяясь с картой, они прошмыгнули мимо двух охранных постов. Третий миновать не удалось.

— Твоя очередь придумывать отвлекающий манёвр, — заявил Джим, разглядывая подтянутых юнцов в форме. Выглядели они донельзя бдительными. — Боюсь, эти не настолько глупы, чтобы принять меня за местного. — В городе на него косились: мужчины без традиционных высоких причёсок на улицах встречались, но Джим и среди них выделялся — цветом волос, лёгким золотистым загаром, манерой держаться. Он подозревал, что именно нетипичная внешность — судя по отчётам предыдущей экспедиции, свойственная скорее жителям здешнего южного побережья — послужила причиной их задержания после обычной прогулки по городу.

Спок, слегка подвинув его плечом, тоже взглянул на охранников. Потом обогнул Джима и уверенно направился к ним.

Один из охранников отсалютовал Споку — на местный манер, заложив руку за голову; второй щёлкнул каблуками и чётко отрапортовал:

— На вверенной территории происшествий не было.

— Открывайте, — приказал Спок тем отточено небрежным тоном, который Джиму никак не давался. Он действовал так уверенно, словно и в самом деле находился на корабле и собирался войти в одну из своих лабораторий. Остановить его и в голову никому не пришло бы.

— Слушаюсь, господин инспектор, — отчеканил тот же охранник. Первый поднёс к замку магнитный ключ, пристёгнутый к запястью.

Дверь уже открылась, когда второй охранник (Джим засомневался, умеет ли первый вообще говорить) неуверенно произнёс:

— Господин инспектор, ваши уши…

— Мои уши? — спокойно переспросил Спок, останавливаясь. Его рука совершенно естественным жестом легла охраннику на плечо, и тот стал оседать.

Второй схватился за кобуру, но не успел вытащить оружие: Спок развернулся спиной к Джиму и, видимо, ударил охранника по руке. Джим разглядел только резкое движение руки, никаких подробностей. Затем оставшийся охранник тоже упал.

— Не слишком ли жестоко? — поинтересовался Джим, выходя из укрытия.

— Они не испытывали болевых ощущений.

— Сейчас не испытывали — я в курсе, если помнишь. Зато когда очнутся… Впрочем, это уже не наше дело. Я тут подумал — удобно иметь при себе вулканца. — Джим ухмыльнулся и подмигнул Споку. — Разве я не самый везучий капитан в этой части Галактики?

Спок молча вручил ему кобуру.

Они немного поплутали в технических помещениях. Вернее, сперва они попросту заблудились, потом Спок, с явным трудом удерживающийся от какого-либо замечания, отобрал у Джима устройство с картами и сам проложил маршрут, путаный, но безопасный.

Коридоры постепенно превратились в подземные тоннели, высеченные прямо в скалах и лишь немного облагороженные идущими под потолком коммуникациями и световыми панелями. Джим глазел на голые стены и думал, что в тюрьмах на планетах Федерации так просто пробраться к коммуникациям не вышло бы: подобные заведения с параноидальным упорством разграничивали территорию на секции, возводили стены, ставили силовые поля. Потом Джиму надоело это занятие, и он осторожно позвал:

— Спок?

— Слушаю. — Спок не поднимал головы от карты, но можно было поспорить, что большая часть его внимания мгновенно сконцентрировалась на Джиме.

— А как ты заставил этих парней тебя слушаться? Всё-таки сделал внушение?

— В этом не было необходимости. Не считая некоторых, незначительных в данной ситуации, нюансов, мой внешний вид соответствует облику среднестатистического представителя местной расы.

— Так, ну ладно. Как ты догадался, что в тебе не опознают нарушителя и не остановят? Телепатия?

— Дедукция, — тоном, граничащим со снисходительным, ответил Спок, останавливаясь возле крохотного проёма с полуоткрытой створкой. Видимо, он намеревался пропустить Джима, но тот тоже остановился и вопросительно уставился на него. Не дождавшись действий, Спок изобразил вулканский эквивалент усмешки (возможно, эта манера кривить губы была его личной особенностью, но Джим по старой привычке проецировал все его нечеловеческие штучки на всю расу) и соизволил пояснить: — Мой опыт свидетельствует, что продемонстрированная последней парой охранников образцовая, крайне напряжённая манера держаться присуща солдатам, состоящим на службе незначительный срок. Данное предположение вполне соотносилось с возрастом охранником. Не думаю, что за время службы они могли бы запомнить всех представителей различных ведомств, имеющих право входить в данное помещение.

— То есть, ты просто внаглую вышел из укрытия, надеясь, что они примут твою одежду за то, за что они там её приняли? — Джим неверяще подёргал себя за ухо. Рука на самом деле тянулась поскрести пластину на виске, но он вовремя спохватился. — Знаешь, если бы мне сказал такое кто-то, кроме меня самого, я бы усомнился в его душевном здоровье. Это же несусветная наглость!

— Надеяться — нелогично, — проинформировал его Спок. — И это не наглость, а результат оценки ситуации. Шанс на успех составлял девяносто два и семь десятых к одному. И ты преувеличиваешь возможности телепатии, Джим. В подавляющем большинстве случаев мои аналитические способности приносят больше пользы.

— И не забудь про вулканский нервный захват, — не удержался Джим.

Спок позволил себе гримаску, которую Джим про себя называл «не-улыбкой», что придавало его лицу насмешливое даже по человеческим меркам выражение.

— Действительно. Если схема не слишком устарела, дальнейший путь пролегает за этой дверью.

Джим картинно вздохнул. Впрочем, он вполне искренне сожалел о прекращении диалога — со Споком, пока тот не начинал занудствовать на тему правил и Устава, было чертовски интересно просто разговаривать. Спок, однако, явно считал беседу законченной, так что Джим не стал спорить и помог сдвинуть створку. Вулканцы, конечно, в три раза сильнее землян, о чём Спок периодически напоминал (как будто Джим когда-нибудь сможет забыть об этом), однако четыре человеческих силы лучше, чем три. Вместе они быстро справились с заевшей створкой.

Джим первым шагнул вперёд и обнаружил, что следующее помещение не просто кажется тёмным на контрасте с освещённым коридором — там по-настоящему, непроглядно темно. Спок коснулся его плеча, намекая двигаться и не загораживать проход, и тоже переступил порожек-рельс.

Завыла сирена.

Оба оцепенели. Звук был почти такой же, как при боевой тревоге; ввинчивался в уши, резал запылённые, как будто полузаброшенные коридоры. Ухнул в темноту — и раскатился эхом, дробясь и наслаиваясь, возвращаясь с явным запозданием. Помещение оказалось очень большим, как ангар на планете или даже доки космических станций.

Джим сориентировался первым — наплевав на условности, сцапал Спока за руку и рванул вперёд с воплем:

— Бежим!

Через несколько шагов, убедившись, что Спок его понял, он всё же отпустил руку вулканца. Теперь они бежали рядом, с гулким звуком почти синхронно отталкиваясь от пола. Оставалось только надеяться, что пол окажется ровным, а прямо по курсу не вырастет вдруг колонна или спроектированная шутником-архитектором стена.

— Смотри. — Голос был ровным, словно Спок мирно прогуливался, но он ограничился одним словом, будто признавая, что и на нём сказывается физическая нагрузка.

Джим, после окрика начавший машинально оглядываться, заметил наконец изменения в окружающей черноте. Впереди под небольшим углом — градусов десять, не больше — в сторону от беглецов уходили две пунктирные линии; разметка пульсировала зеленовато-жёлтым светом, создавая впечатление бегущих огней. Не сговариваясь, Джим и Спок повернули к ней.

Линии оказались широкими и, насколько можно было прикинуть в такой обстановке, широко расставленными. Среди жёлтых отрезков встречались более короткие красные — скорее всего, разделители или отметки расстояния. Всё вместе напоминало взлётно-посадочную полосу.

При таком освещении, к тому же идущем снизу, лицо Спока выглядело пугающим, почти чудовищным — лицо каменной горгульи, напряжённо смотрящей вперёд из-под насупленных бровей. Джим, определённо, не хотел знать, как выглядит сейчас сам, но в наблюдении за Споком было нечто завораживающее. Поэтому он пропустил момент, когда непроглядная тьма сменилась подобием бледных сумерек. Ещё через десяток шагов впереди появился ничем не закрытый проём, а в нём — здешнее чистое небо с лёгким лиловым оттенком.

Подхлёстываемый азартом и предвкушением вновь обретённой свободы, Джим ускорил бег. Он буквально вылетел навстречу солнцу — и, резко затормозив, замахал руками, словно и правда собирался полететь. Сухо зашелестели камешки, ссыпаясь с обрыва, откуда их столкнула нога Джима: вниз, вниз и ещё вниз — по самым скромным подсчётам, километра на два.

Джим сглотнул пересохшим горлом, с пугающей ясностью осознавая, что если бы Спок с его вулканской реакцией не затормозил на полшага раньше, он бы столкнул Джима, как тот — камешки. Как в старом глупом фильме. Это был бы грустный фильм. И очень короткий.

— К-кого ч-рта, — глотая звуки, умудрился выдавить Джим. — Мы двигались вниз, а вышли наверх! — Он с опаской глянул в пропасть и обернулся к Споку. — Так, отойдём-ка от края.

Спок, которому его обычное красноречие явно изменило, кивнул. Глаза у него были круглые и по-человечески испуганные. Не требовалась телепатия, чтобы понять — он вспомнил мать, упавшую в пропасть, буквально выскользнувшую у него из рук. Нелепая случайность. Столь же нелепая, как падение со скалы Джима Кирка, побеждавшего спятивших ромуланцев, обезумевших сверхлюдей, очень злых ренегатов и даже непослушный ядерный реактор.

Джим дал им обоим прийти в себя. Прижимаясь лопатками к скале и подставляя лицо солнцу, он ощутил, что снаружи теплее, чем в лабиринтах, а воздух, несмотря на высоту, вполне пригоден для дыхания. Вообще-то, после загрязнённой атмосферы города воздух казался невероятно вкусным.

— Всё-таки это был ангар для летательных аппаратов, — выдал Джим в пустоту после пары минут изучения пейзажа. Погони слышно не было, снаружи очередной компании вооружённых охранников тоже не наблюдалось, и он расслабился.

— Очевидно, — согласился Спок. — Великолепное стратегическое решение.

Он уже вернул себе привычное невозмутимое выражение лица, чему Джим был несказанно рад. Его забавляло, когда вулканец проявлял эмоции — но не такие. Одновременно с этой мыслью Спок, словно уловив её, посмотрел на Джима изучающе.

— Никак не могу понять, как так вышло… — Джим снова глянул вниз.

Спок пролистал карты.

— Очевидно, местные картографы не придают значения рельефу. Город выглядит плоским, однако…

— Когда мы входили в город, здания были этажей по двадцать минимум, — припомнил Джим, — а в полицейском департаменте в центре — десять, не больше. И потом нас ещё перевозили, так что я представления не имею, какой высоты в действительности была тюрьма — или что это за ведомство такое.

— Город врезан в скалу, — продолжил Спок. — Если можно так выразиться, вырастает из неё. Отсюда и хаотичность подземных коммуникаций — они проложены так, чтобы не снизить прочность скального массива, на котором возведён город.

— Вернёмся на «Энтерпрайз», накатаю жалобу на предыдущую экспедицию. Зависимость высоты причёски от статуса они посчитали, значит, а о такой значимой вещи не упомянули. Ладно, — Джим стряхнул пыль с брюк и выпрямился. — Это всё безумно увлекательно, но надо выбираться. Мы не можем торчать на скале и ждать, пока нас найдут. Справа по курсу вижу козью тропку. Попробуем спуститься?

Спок кивнул и отключил планшет.

Спуск оказался извилистым, как и подобает горному серпантину, но в целом Джим счёл его вполне безопасным. Тропа была нахоженной и почти удобной; кое-где её искусственно расширили, срезав часть скалы — давно, судя по выветренности и наслоениям почвы в трещинах. Несмотря на сложный рельеф, из-за которого спуск иногда превращался в подъём, а тропа разворачивалась практически на сто восемьдесят градусов, двигались они примерно в одном направлении. Ориентироваться по солнцу Джим научился в детстве, только приходилось делать поправку на скорость вращения планеты — сутки здесь были короче земных.

Спустя час или полтора, впрочем, ему уже не хотелось продолжать подробную оценку местности. Солнце припекало всё сильнее, воздух по мере спуска сделался очень тёплым и влажным. Вскоре Джим сдался и без предупреждения уселся посреди тропы.

— Воды бы не помешало раздобыть, — задумчиво сказал он.

Помедлив, Спок опустился рядом.

— Симптомы обезвоживания?

— Пока нет. — Джим расстегнул пуговицы на пальто — во всяком случае, выглядело это как пальто, чем бы ни считали свою верхнюю одежду местные жители. — Но это пока. Становится жарко.

Спок в очередной раз изучил карту. Джим тем временем снял пальто и среднюю рубашку — что-то вроде укороченного женского саронга, — сделал из них свёрток и, перетянув поясом, закинул за спину, как рюкзак; подумав, закатал рукава и распустил завязки нижней рубахи.

— Спуск ведёт к излучине реки, — сообщил Спок. — Если масштаб на всех страницах единый, оставшееся расстояние примерно соответствует пройденному.

— То есть, мы полпути прошли уже? — машинально уточнил Джим. — Хорошо. Надеюсь, здешнюю воду можно пить. Кстати, наш безвестный доброжелатель мог бы и водой озаботиться, раз достал карту и ключ.

— Могу предположить, что это не первый побег, организованный нашими добровольными помощниками. Очевидно, в системе существует сопротивление, к которому нас ошибочно причислили. Если нас приняли за местных, наверняка предполагается, что мы сможем воспользоваться особенностями местности.

— Обнадёживает, — пробурчал Джим. — Тебе не жарко? Не хочешь тоже снять лишнее?

— Температура приемлема для вулканского организма.

Джим поморщился. Эта манера переходить на громоздкие языковые конструкции, даже когда речь заходила о личном, его слегка раздражала. Обычно это было не так заметно — Боунз с его пристрастием к метафорам и красочным выражениям тянул одеяло на себя, так что они со Споком выступали как противоположности. Они и были полными противоположностями в глазах Джима: холодный разум, облечённый в точно выверенные слова, и бурные эмоции, как будто бы бесконтрольно вырывающиеся наружу. При разговоре же с глазу на глаз сухие замечания Спока — как, в общем-то, и чересчур цветистые реплики Боунза — становились слишком заметны.

Они больше не тратили время на беседы и рекогносцировку; просто шли, неторопливо, но уверенно, быстро продвигаясь вниз. Тропа уже не так сильно виляла, а раскручивалась равномерно расширяющимися витками спирали. Склоны стали пологими, островки зелени окончательно слились, и растительность постепенно увеличивалась в высоту.

К закату они достигли излучины реки. Здесь, сбегая по камням и рассыпаясь крупными брызгами, в неё впадал ручей, холодный и чистый. Напившись и умыв разгорячённое лицо, Джим уселся на сухой валун. Не считая отключки после наркоза, он не спал уже почти сутки, давно не ел — в тюрьме их покормить не удосужились — и порядком устал.

Спок тоже не побрезговал ручьём, но ограничился парой глотков воды. Он занял соседний валун и огляделся, наверняка сожалея об утраченном трикодере: как и на большинстве планет класса «М», здешний лес был похож и не похож на земной и как будто дожидался команду биологов, готовясь явить им своё восхитительное многообразие.

— Наш шпионский детектив превратился в приключенческий роман, не правда ли? — утеряв нить рассуждений, рассеянно заметил Джим.

Спок посмотрел на него, сдвинув брови, затем его лицо расслабилось, отразив понимание. К вящей радости Джима, они всё чаще могли проследить ход мыслей друг друга без лишних пояснений

— Нас не торопятся спасать, — продолжил Джим, подняв из-под ноги плоскую гальку и бросая её в реку. — Какова вероятность, что вокруг города есть силовое поле, которое подняли, обнаружив шпионов — то есть, нас?

— Я рассмотрел такую возможность и счёл её маловероятной.

— Почему?

— В основе каждого изобретения лежит общая научная парадигма расы.

— Основы ксенофилософии, первый курс. — Джим нетерпеливо подбросил очередную гальку на ладони. — Дальше? Я мог бы и сам догадаться, но по части парадигм у тебя мозги работают намного быстрее.

Показалось, или в самом деле взгляд Спока стал более благосклонным? Сколько бы вулканцы ни отрицали наличие у них эмоций — или, по крайней мере, необходимость проявлять их, — представитель любой другой расы мог бы с уверенностью определить, что им не чужды высокомерие и тщеславие. Спок, определённо, питал слабость к комплиментам, отпускаемым его уму.

— Достаточно понаблюдать за силовыми структурами в городе, — пояснил он, прослеживая взглядом падающие в воду камни. Как ни старался Джим, вместо «блинчиков» у него раз от разу получался смачный «Плюх!», и галька шла ко дну. — Толстые стены, глубокий бункер; самолётный ангар, прорезанный в толще скалы. Оружие здесь применяют огнестрельное, а единственное бесконтактное оружие, которое я заметил, оглушает жертву ударной волной от направленного взрыва.

— То есть, лучевое оружие и силовые поля — это не их стиль?

— Именно. — Спок, который тоже крутил в руках плоский камешек, вдруг взмахнул рукой — и запустил его над поверхностью реки.

Разинув рот, Джим наблюдал за прыжками камня. Отсчитав пять ударов с совершенно одинаковыми промежутками, тот канул в бурунах, без видимой причины возникающих в нескольких метрах от берега.

— Как… как, чёрт возьми, тебе это удалось?! — Джим вскочил на ноги и ткнул пальцем в место безвременной кончины камня.

— Хороший глазомер, — без тени эмоций ответил Спок.

— Ага, а делать «блинчики» тебя тоже глазомер научил? Там бы штук пятнадцать вышло, а то и больше, если бы не этот водоворот!

Спок помолчал. Его губа чуть шевельнулась — так, словно он легонько прикусил её изнутри.

— Мама, — наконец сказал он. — Мама меня научила. Детская забава — но мне нравились некоторые земные игры. Сарэк был очень недоволен, когда узнал, чем я занимаюсь вместо основ варповой механики.

— Недоволен — или разочарован? — тут же спросил Джим, не давая себе времени передумать и смолчать.

— Недоволен, — по губам Спока скользнула не-улыбка. Похоже, вопрос был правильным.

— Вернёмся к нашим баранам, — спохватился Джим. Он ещё в начале миссии вывел для себя правила игры: не больше двух личных вопросов за раз. Иначе Спок закроется и минимум неделю будет говорить только о службе.

— Каким баранам? — очевидно, лёгкую озадаченность Спок не умел контролировать. Он никогда не мог скрыть эту эмоцию.

— Идиома. Мы отклонились от темы, я предлагаю к ней вернуться. Как думаешь, почему нас ещё не нашли?

— Стандартный протокол поиска членов экипажа предполагает облёт планеты с целью установить местоположение сигналов коммуникатора или иные признаки, подходящие для опознания. Однако скорость в протоколе не регламентирована.

— Они могут быть на другой стороне, — Джим озадаченно почесал в затылке. — Тогда нам остаётся уйти подальше от этого места. Если тропой пользуются, нас могут найти здесь. Ты как?

— Я не нуждаюсь в дополнительном отдыхе. — Спок поднялся, глядя на него прямо и внимательно.

Джим вскинул руки в защитном жесте:

— Ты меня раскусил — я нуждаюсь. Если нас не поднимут до темноты, найдём место для ночлега. Идёт?

Как и ожидалось, Спок кивнул и молча последовал за ним.


	2. Chapter 2

Солнце нырнуло за горизонт очень быстро, стоило только раз отвернуться от него. Сразу же стало прохладно, удушающая почти по-тропически влажность сменилась свежестью, свойственной позднему летнему вечеру в средних широтах Земли.

Джим подумал, что подцепил ностальгию от Боунза: миссия ещё не скоро завершится, а он уже которую планету, попадающуюся на пути, сравнивает с Землёй.

— Привал, — объявил он, примериваясь к большому валуну.

— Я бы рекомендовал подождать с остановкой, — отозвался Спок, который ушёл на несколько шагов вперёд. — Ниже по течению в склоне холма имеется углубление, логично занять его, а не останавливаться под открытым небом. При такой влажности весьма вероятно выпадение осадков, — он оглянулся.

— Как скажешь, — ответил Джим с довольной ухмылкой. В промежутках между высадками они спорили по каждому пустяку, словно пытаясь компенсировать скапливающееся раздражение от вынужденного безделья, помноженного на необходимость существовать в ограниченном пространстве и видеть одни и те же лица. (Джим не был уверен на все сто, что Спок подвержен этому недугу, но было похоже на то.) Однако во время высадки и какое-то — незначительное, к сожалению — время после Спок вёл себя как шёлковый и возражал исключительно по делу.

Джим рассчитывал увидеть пещеру, самую настоящую, с каменным дном и стенами, уходящую в толщу скал. Наверное, надо было прилежнее учить геологию. Как и сказал Спок, углубление действительно оказалось углублением в земляном холме — впрочем, достаточно большим, чтобы там могли разместиться два-три человека, — с укреплённым потолком и утоптанным полом. Нашлись даже лежанки из подручных материалов.

Спок меланхолично снял слой отсыревшей травы, оставив только голые ветки, и устроился на лежанке в позе для медитации.

— Да, мы здесь явно не первые постояльцы, — зевая, запоздало сказал Джим. — Жалко, фазеров нет. Добывать огонь трением, полагаю, не стоит и пытаться: всё сырое.

Спок открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, словно говоря: «Тебе попросту лень это делать».

— Посторожишь? — спросил Джим, пока тот не погрузился опять в медитацию.

— Это будет логично. Мне не требуется столько сна, сколько человеку.

— Я помню, Мистер Совершенство. — Джим улёгся, подложив руку под голову. — Если всё же соберёшься поспать — разбуди меня.

Однако проснулся он сам, ещё до рассвета; беспокойно поворочавшись и растеряв остатки тепла, со вздохом откинул пальто и сел. Спок, наблюдавший за ним, сразу же поднялся на ноги.

— Поспать не хочешь? — на всякий случай поинтересовался Джим. — Ты же вчера жаловался, что болен.

— Я не жаловался, — почти оскорблённо ответил Спок, — я отметил, что моё физическое состояние неудовлетворительно. Ситуация изменилась.

— Как скажешь. — Джим встряхнул пальто. Во все стороны полетели брызги.

Было тихо, свежо и безветренно. Так и не случившийся дождь равномерно осел на листьях, траве и камнях крупными каплями.

— Конденсат, — без выражения сказали у Джима за спиной.

— Роса, — ворчливо поправил он. — Можешь хоть иногда выражаться простыми словами?

Повисшее молчание проще всего было описать словом «изумлённое». Джим обернулся:

— Что-то не так?

— Я уверен, что ничего не произносил вслух, — медленно сказал Спок.

— А я уверен, что хорошо расслышал твоё «конденсат». Мне б такое и в голову не пришло, так что это твоя реплика.

— Джим, я действительно ничего не говорил. — Спок озадаченно смотрел на него. И, не удержавшись, наставительно заметил: — Однако твоё пояснение не вполне корректно. Простейшие наблюдения свидетельствуют, что люди, вынужденные тесно взаимодействовать в течение длительного периода, могут предсказывать поступки и мысли друг друга, в некоторых случаях — дословно.

— Ты же сам всё время подчёркиваешь, что ты не человек. Так — не время для семинара по прикладной психологии. Что-то неладное происходит.

— Предположения?

«Он издевается», — подумал Джим. Обычно он сам запрашивал гипотезы — если ему не изменял слух, именно таким тоном.

Глаза Спока слегка расширились.

— Что? — тут же спросил Джим.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что я слышал твои мысли. — Спок подошёл к нему почти вплотную, что редко позволял себе, и всмотрелся в лицо.

«Слишком близко», — нервно сглотнув, Джим вытянулся в струнку. Он с лёгкостью вторгался в чужое личное пространство, но когда то же проделывал Спок, это казалось неправильным.

— Прошу прощения, — Спок сделал шаг назад.

«Какого чёрта?» — теперь уже Джим уставился на него в немом изумлении.

— Какого чёрта? — неуверенно повторил Спок.

Джим разинул рот. «Будь я проклят…»

— Будь-я-проклят, — процитировал Спок настолько невыразительно, что ругательство превратилось в набор звуков.

— Ох, ты в самом деле… ты действительно слышишь их!

«Моя гипотеза подтвердилась».

— Это такой способ сказать «я же говорил»? — почти непроизвольно поддел Джим. — Да, похоже, это работает в обе стороны.

— Очевидно.

«Интересно, по какому принципу считываются те или иные мысли?»

Спок выразительно поднял бровь.

— Проверим? — с усмешкой предложил Джим. Ситуация его забавляла и одновременно нервировала. Ему не очень-то хотелось, чтобы Спок — этот Спок — свободно копался в его мыслях.

Поэкспериментировав несколько минут, они определили основную закономерность: обмениваться удавалось чётко сформулированными фразами либо, как это обозначил Спок, экспрессивными репликами. Более смутные мысли, всплывающие по ассоциации отдельные слова, зрительные и другие чувственные образы ввести в диалог не получалось при всём старании. Убедившись, что Спок не сможет считывать возникающие время от времени — очень часто — в его мозгу красочные компрометирующие картинки, Джим расслабился.

— Как думаешь, что стало причиной?.. — В очередной раз обежав валун, на котором сидел Спок, Джим плюхнулся рядом, на прогретый солнцем край. Валун опасно зашатался.

— Имплантат, я полагаю.

— Согласен. — Джим поёрзал, пытаясь устроиться удобнее; валун зашатался сильнее. — Не очень-то у нас много вариантов. Ничего — я уверен, что Боунз сможет удалить эти штуки. По крайней мере, они пока не причиняют особых неудобств.

Теперь, похоже, поёрзал Спок — Джим расположился спиной к нему и не мог этого видеть, но неустойчивый камень выдавал движения.

— Должен признать, что ощущаю определённый дискомфорт, общаясь подобным образом.

— В самом деле? — Джим обернулся, но оказалось, что так он смотрит Споку в ухо. Он встал и обошёл вулканца, бесцеремонно заглянул ему в лицо, немного пригнувшись. — Я думал, вы, вулканцы, достаточно часто используете телепатию, чтобы привыкнуть к этому.

Спок молчал, исподлобья глядя на него. Пожалуй, если бы Джим выпрямился и смотрел сверху вниз, он видел бы только сильно сведённые брови и складку между ними.

— Это что-то личное?

«Только не говори, что дело во мне».

— Вовсе нет, — быстро возразил Спок.

«Слишком быстро».

— Не совсем, — тут же поправился Спок. — Это не вполне корректно… ты не точно оцениваешь ситуацию. — Он тоже поднялся, сделал несколько шагов к реке и вернулся к камню. Спок редко расхаживал туда-сюда в раздумьях, предпочитая остановиться или сесть и смотреть в одну точку. Почти нервное брожение, по наблюдениям Джима, свидетельствовало, что проблема не в ситуации, а в необходимости её описать. Проще говоря, Спок пытался подобрать слова.

— Во-первых, — сказал он, наконец остановившись, — я недостаточно часто вступал в контакт разумов, чтобы счесть подобную манеру общения привычной. Как тебе должно быть известно («Я помню», — невольно вклинился Джим, догадавшись, о чём пойдёт речь), мои способности к телепатии весьма умеренные для вулканца. Во-вторых, для нас это крайне интимная процедура. («Что делает некоторые твои опыты с чужими разумами почти неприемлемыми».) Кроме того, в обмене репликами посредством имплантата есть принципиальное отличие, — он сделал явную паузу.

Джим изобразил интерес всеми мускулами лица, которые были на то способны. Должно быть, вышло слишком выразительно, поскольку Спок вопросительно двинул бровью.

«Ну, по крайней мере, хмуриться перестал».

— Интонация, — проигнорировав последнюю мысль, пояснил Спок.

— Интонация? — переспросил Джим. Кажется, он упустил нить разговора.

Спок заложил руки за спину, словно находясь в конференц-зале «Энтерпрайз» или в лектории Академии, и размеренно зашагал вдоль берега. Джиму оставалось только последовать за ним.

— Эти мысленные реплики воспринимаются мною как набор слов, без какого-либо интонирования. Определить, какая за ними кроется эмоция, я в состоянии, лишь непосредственно наблюдая за мимикой и сопутствующими движениями.

— Необязательно так загромождать речь, — проворчал Джим. — Но ты прав, я тоже воспринимаю только слова. Должно быть иначе?

— Вулканский контакт разумов предполагает не только обмен чистой информацией. Передаются также оттенки эмоций, чувства и некоторые физические ощущения.

— Ты так говоришь, что мне становится всё интереснее испытать это на себе, — задумчиво произнёс Джим. Единственный раз, когда этот Спок прикасался к его разуму, Джим не смог прочувствовать, поскольку находился в полукоматозном состоянии после телепатической атаки представителя вымершей древней расы. Очень одинокого и очень спятившего представителя. Джим запомнил только его «касание» — точнее, мощный псионический удар, мозги словно вскипятили в черепушке, — а сразу после — склонившиеся над ним лица, бледное почти до человеческой трупной желтизны лицо Спока и натужно-красное — готового взорваться гневом Боунза.

Хотя замечание он проговорил себе под нос, Спок услышал — остановившись так, что Джим едва в него не врезался, смерил его долгим оценивающим взглядом.

«Что?»

— Посол демонстрировал тебе гибель Вулкана, — возобновляя шаг, ответил Спок, — так что примерное представление у тебя имеется.

— О, да! — живо вспомнив тот момент, Джим замахал руками в попытке проиллюстрировать случившееся. — Это был водоворот картинок, звуков; я чуть не утонул, клянусь. А эмоции! Шквал, настоящий ураган… Так, погоди, а куда это мы идём?

— Вниз, — лаконично ответил Спок. Потом, после душераздирающего вздоха, исполненного Джимом, расщедрился на пояснения: — Скорость нашего перемещения несопоставима со скоростью корабля на орбите. Технически нет различий, движемся мы или стоим на месте, но с тактической точки зрения будет лучше максимально увеличить расстояние между нами и точкой выхода из тюремного блока. Если поиски идут по стандартному графику, экипаж в любом случае обнаружит нас не более чем через четыре целых двадцать две сотых часа.

— Примерно к полудню, — прикинул Джим. — Эх, жаль, что при нас нет никаких элементов, которые отсутствуют в структуре планеты. Это бы здорово облегчило поиски.

«А ведь Боунз настаивал на том, чтобы ввести нам перед высадкой транспондеры для отслеживания местоположения. Чёрт, он был прав».

_«Полагаю, по возвращении стоит сказать ему об этом. Он будет рад»._

— Что, прости? — Джим ошарашенно уставился на Спока. Вулканец беспокоится о душевном комфорте Боунза? Да всю миссию вторым — после чтения нотаций Джиму, естественно — его любимым занятием было раздражать главу медиков.

— Я ничего не говорил. — Спок так стрельнул глазами, что соблазнительницы с Аргелиуса позавидовали бы.

Джим не выдержал и захохотал. Смех разносился над каменистыми берегами, смешиваясь со звуками реки; Спок, казалось, с удовольствием слушал.

Через пару часов размеренной ходьбы река влилась в маленькое тихое озеро. Плотное каменное дно, расчерченное концентрическими кругами, у берега было ноздреватым, как натуральный сыр.

— Метеоритный кратер, — постановил Спок.

Джим изучил прозрачную воду озера. Кратер имел форму аккуратной чаши с наклоном в сторону реки; чисто срезанный край завершал сходство с бассейном.

— Скажите-ка, мистер старший офицер по науке, — Джим принял самую официальную позу, — можем ли мы с уверенностью утверждать, что вода в этом озере безвредна для человека?

— Её сочли безвредной и, если вас это всё ещё интересует, капитан, пригодной для питья («Да, мы вчера это проходили, Спок») при обследовании местности с орбиты, которое проводилось не более сорока стандартных часов назад. — _«Если меня не подводит чувство времени»._

— Шутить пытаешься? — уточнил Джим, стаскивая рубаху. После восхода туман развеялся за считанные минуты, снова стало жарко, так что от пальто и саронга он избавился ещё час назад.

— Не пытаюсь. — Спок, к его удивлению, тоже снял пальто; впрочем, дальше раздеваться не стал, устроился на плоском каменном выступе между устьем и краем чаши. — Как ваш старший помощник, я не рекомендую проводить запланированную вами процедуру, капитан.

— Я внесу это в журнал, — заверил Джим со всей серьёзностью, на которую был способен со спущенными штанами. Только выпутавшись из неудобных местных брюк и добавив их к остальной одежде, он продолжил: — Брось, Спок. Когда ещё такой случай представится? На других планетах могут поджидать неприятности и похуже, очередь до купания не дойдёт. Кстати, присоединиться не хочешь?

_«Я отказываюсь это комментировать,_ — Спок отвернулся от него, подставляя лицо солнцу, и закрыл глаза. — _Развлекайтесь»._

Вода оказалась слишком холодной, так что Джим скорее намок, чем искупался. Дрожа и постукивая зубами, он оделся. Спок наблюдал — внимательно, но без выражения; под его взглядом Джим два раза промахивался мимо рукавов и долго прыгал на одной ноге, пытаясь попасть в штанину.

«Зато согрелся», — утешил он себя.

_«Необъяснимый феномен…»_

— Какой? — Джим вытряхнул воду из уха, потом взъерошил волосы.

Спок невозмутимо вытер брызги со щеки.

— Склонность людей нервничать и совершать ошибки даже в простых действиях в присутствии наблюдателя — независимо от его вовлечённости — остаётся для меня необъяснимой. Неоднократно фиксируя подобное, я всё же…

— Многие люди действительно начинают беспокоиться, когда на них смотрят, особенно без причины, — согласился Джим. — Сразу возникает желание сделать всё как можно лучше, отсюда и ошибки. И, Спок, уж извини, но ты обычно так пялишься, что тебя сложно назвать невовлечённым наблюдателем. Это действует на нервы намного сильнее, так что пронимает даже такого самоуверенного парня, как я.

Спок уставился на него, прожигая взглядом. Джим с трудом подавил желание ощупать себя, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии дыр.

— Есть причина, по которой мне ранее не делали подобных замечаний?

Джима развеселила явная озадаченность вулканца.

_«Есть причина для смеха?»_

— Повторяешься, — отсмеявшись, укорил Джим. — Конечно, есть. Господи, Спок, да наши младшие офицеры и рядовые уверены, что ты проглотишь их живьём, стоит им что-нибудь не так сказать. Боунз тебе бы всё высказал, он не из робкого десятка, но он этого не замечает — всё время вертится. А я…

— Капитан Кирк, — сказали почти над ухом.

Джим вздрогнул и обернулся. Двое краснорубашечников, лейтенант Фергюсон и смешливый энсин, фамилию которого, кажется, никто не мог запомнить — все звали его Томасом или Томми, — держали фазеры наизготовку.

— А, спасательная команда, — добродушно приветствовал Джим. — Мы вас уже заждались. Спок, ты что, не мог предупредить об их приближении? Я почти успел испугаться.

«На самом деле — успел, но им об этом не стоит знать».

_«Они приближались с шумом, доступным человеческому слуху. Я не видел необходимости предупреждать вас»._

— Вы в порядке, капитан, коммандер? — Фергюсон опустил фазер.

Джим встал, машинально отряхиваясь.

— Можно считать, что да.

— Состояние приемлемое, — вторил Спок.

«Перестань разговаривать, как робот».

Спок не удостоил его ответом. Лейтенант тем временем вызвал «Энтерпрайз»; голос ответившей ему Ухуры дрожал не то из-за помех, не то от волнения.

— Капитан и коммандер обнаружены, — отрапортовал Фергюсон. — Поднимайте четверых.

— Готовьтесь к транспортации, — вклинился третий голос, принадлежащий, видимо, дежурному инженеру. — Поднимаю.

Как всегда после неудачной высадки в транспортаторной обнаружилось слишком много членов экипажа, изображающих, что они здесь по делу. Во всяком случае, специалист по новейшему вооружению и десяток научных офицеров, обычно безвылазно сидящих в лабораториях, слишком явно притворялись чрезвычайно занятыми. На переднем плане, возглавляя целую группу очень серьёзных медсестёр, возвышался Боунз, вооружённый кучей медицинских приборов.

«Нашему доктору не хватает гипоспрея в зубах для завершения образа».

_«Постарайтесь не озвучить эту мысль вслух, капитан»._ Спок осторожно взглянул на Джима, чтобы убедиться, что тот уловил реплику, и первым спустился с платформы.

Боунз всё равно бросился сперва к Джиму.

— Ты в порядке, парень? — Сканер почти ткнулся ему в лицо. — Чёрт возьми, почему ты мокрый?

— Это очень захватывающая история, которую я расскажу потом, — Джим подмигнул Кэрол Маркус, попутно отмахиваясь от новых сканеров. — Кое-что произошло, но Спок полагает, что это не смертельно…

— Спок будет «полагать», когда получит диплом медика, — ещё сильнее завёлся Боунз.

_«Очаровательно»._ Предмет разговора, окружённый научными офицерами, наблюдал с самым невинным видом.

Послав ему Строгий Капитанский Взгляд, Джим похлопал Боунза по плечу:

— Я в порядке, приятель, правда. Сейчас переоденусь в форму, сбегаю на мостик, раздам новые приказы — а после я весь твой. Допроси пока Спока, он тебе много интересного расскажет.

Он вынырнул в коридор, не дожидаясь, пока Боунз опомнится. Лейтенант Ричардс — Эмили, кажется, красавица из второй биолаборатории, — спешащая к транспортаторной, кокетливо улыбнулась ему. Джим ответил сверкающей улыбкой на автопилоте: у него закружилась голова, пол под ногами слегка поплыл. Учитывая, что Кирк никогда не испытывал побочных эффектов транспортации и не страдал космической болезнью, это было странно. Наверное, стоило послушать Боунза и посетить медотсек. Но останавливаться Джим не стал, наоборот, ускорил шаг, надеясь побыстрее разобраться с делами.

И тут его скрутило.

Подчиняясь внезапным спазмам, он сложился пополам, рефлекторно прижал руку ко рту. Настоящих позывов к рвоте он не ощущал, но желудок так сжимался и дёргался, словно пытаясь выбраться наружу, что дышать стало трудно. Перед глазами поплыли чёрно-зелёные круги, в ушах зашумело. В неровном шуршании и гудении слышались какие-то крики.

Спазм рывком, болезненным до настоящей тошноты, переместился на плечо. Джим успел слабо удивиться этому — и тут же всё кончилось.

— Джим! — Боунз выкрикнул это прямо ему в ухо. Похоже, крики с самого начала были настоящими.

— Я в порядке, — прохрипел Джим. Он стоял на коленях, упираясь одной рукой в пол, прямо посреди коридора. Боль в плече была вызвана чужой судорожно сжавшейся рукой; ткань рубахи потрескивала под пальцами. Рядом скучковались тревожно шепчущиеся офицеры.

— Чёрта с два ты в порядке, — Боунз перешёл на драматический полушёпот, более привычный и в данный момент более приятный уху Джима.

Ему помогли подняться — точнее, Боунз попытался помочь, но Спок просто поднял Джима и поставил на ноги. Лицо вулканца было серым, как накануне в камере; он неприкрыто хмурился. Несложно было догадаться, что произошло.

«Тебе тоже стало плохо?»

_«Приступ головной боли. Я едва мог себя контролировать. Как выражаются люди — голова раскалывалась»._

«Ох, это мерзко. Похоже, это ещё один приятный сюрприз от имплантатов».

_«Приятный?»_

«Ой, точно — интонация. Это был сарказм. Но почему это случилось только сейчас?»

_«Что-то изменилось»._

«Очевидно. Но что? Так… — Джим прикинул расстояние, которое успел пройти по коридору. — Если подумать, мы со вчерашнего дня вообще не расставались. Больше, чем на пять-семь метров, не отходили друг от друга. А сейчас, стоило мне отдалиться, нас обоих в рогалики скрутило».

Спок как будто завис на секунду — перебирал воспоминания, Джим такое уже видел, — затем подтвердил: _«Действительно»._

«Честно говоря, я надеялся, что ты опровергнешь эту замечательную гипотезу. Иначе у нас возникнут проблемы».

— А ну-ка прекратили таращиться друг на друга, как удав на кролика. — Боунз бесцеремонно встряхнул Джима. — К чёрту мостик. Быстро в лазарет — оба.

На этот раз Джим не рискнул оспаривать приказ. Потирая плечо, которому от «ласкового» прикосновения Боунза снова стало худо, он зашагал в ногу со Споком.

— Заметил? — шепнул он. — Обмениваться мыслями — быстрее, чем словами. У Боунза терпение должно было кончиться куда раньше, чем наш диалог.

— Действительно, — повторил Спок. — Телепатическое общение, даже на столь примитивном уровне, происходит быстрее. Это объективный факт.

Помявшись, Джим спросил:

— Можешь не говорить Боунзу об этой телепатии? Если он узнает, что ты сидишь в моей голове, до самой старости будет это припоминать.

Спок посмотрел на него… странно. Это выражение лица было абсолютно новым, а новые выражения у него появлялись крайне редко. Он покачал головой, не оставив Джиму шанса задать вопрос о причинах этого исторического события, и серьёзно ответил:

— Это нерационально, капитан. Доктору следует знать все обстоятельства.

«Не поспоришь». Джим вздохнул.

Рассказывал обо всём Спок — в своём стиле: витиевато, подробно, зато последовательно и ясно. Джим изредка вставлял короткие экспрессивные комментарии. К его удивлению, услышав о телепатической связи, Боунз не стал язвить. Он ходил взад-вперёд, сложив руки на груди и глядя в пол, что означало глубокую задумчивость — Джим ещё в Академии это выучил, — а когда Спок закончил, остановился и какое-то время молча смотрел на экраны над биокроватями. Базовые показатели были нормальны, но в остальных Джим при всём желании не смог бы разобраться. Возможно, в них Боунз видел какие-то ответы.

— Итак, — наконец заговорил он, — вам в виски под общим наркозом — что, скорее всего, предполагает не поверхностную трансплантацию — всадили по какому-то маячку, из-за чего вы привязаны друг к другу, как жеребцы в одной упряжке. А в качестве бонуса — эти штуки устроили вам личный канал связи. Телепатический. Я всё верно понял?

— Погоди, причинно-следственная связь… — возмущённо начал Джим, но его перебили.

— Всё верно, доктор. — Спок поднял голову от падда, который ему всучила по дороге офицер из группы встречающих. — Это наиболее простое и логичное решение — и оно согласуется с анализом данных об уровне технологического развития планеты.

— Когда ты успел прийти к такому выводу?

— Я размышлял, — туманно ответил Спок. Не желая выдавать информацию, он мог долго увёртываться, так что Джим махнул рукой, предоставляя Боунзу возможность самому с ним справляться.

— Любопытный способ удерживать заключённых, — сказал тот равнодушно. Очевидно, подобная изобретательность его не впечатлила. — Лягте, я хочу снять мозговые энграммы.

— В стационарном госпитале таких штук не было, — заметил Джим, пока Боунз крепил ему на голову пару датчиков, — только бесконтактные сканеры.

Боунз наградил его скептическим взглядом.

— Джим, я знаю, как ты гордишься «своей малышкой», но надо смотреть фактам в лицо: хоть это и новый корабль, оборудование медотсека здесь не меняли с момента схода с верфи, а в госпитале флота на Земле обновление происходит чуть ли не каждый месяц.

— В самом деле? Я не думал об этом. Спок, напомни мне пересмотреть бюджет и при следующем посещении звёздной базы устроить небольшую модернизацию медотсека.

— Как пожелаете, капитан. — Спок покосился на доктора с явным недовольством: наверняка сообразил, что бюджет придётся перераспределять по большей части за счёт лабораторий.

Боунз сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. Впрочем, может быть, действительно не заметил — нюансы, не касающиеся чьего-либо здоровья, были не по его части. Отойдя от кровати, чтобы видеть оба монитора, он скомандовал:

— Лежите смирно и постарайтесь ни о чём не думать.

— Боунз!

— Доктор, данное требование…

— Не обменивайтесь мыслями, — уточнил Маккой. — Займите мозги чем-нибудь, что не пропускает ваш канал связи.

«Я говорил, что он начнёт язвить».

_«Я помню»._

Пару минут Джим честно представлял себе абстрактные картинки. Проба Каннингема, первичный тест на ЭСП, который проходили все кадеты в последние годы, включала в себя попытку изобразить в уме многоугольник с равномерно увеличивающимся количеством углов. В воображении Джима многоугольник быстро превращался в круг или же стороны начинали пересекаться, так что его для проформы отправили на контрольный тест, а после признали полное отсутствие способностей к экстрасенсорному восприятию. Он провалил пробу и теперь, после первого десятка углов, когда проскочившее воспоминание о Гейле (именно орионка потащила его сдавать тесты на ЭСП заранее, обычно их проходили после всех экзаменов) превратило фигуру в окружность, в свою очередь превратившуюся в грудь. Обладательница груди дорисовалась моментально — куда там каким-то абстракциям.

— Следующий этап, — объявил Боунз в этот самый момент. — Теперь пообщайтесь — мысленно, конечно.

По всем законам реальности голова Джима должна была немедленно опустеть, окуная его в блаженное безмыслие. Однако тему для разговора он придумал сразу.

«Давай, колись».

_«Прошу прощения?»_

«Насчёт Боунза. Я всё слышал — в смысле, уловил, когда мы ещё были в транспортаторной».

_«Джим, я действительно не понимаю, о чём идёт речь»._

«Тебе же нравится, когда он бурчит и плюётся ядом».

_«Формулировка не вполне корректна. Однако не буду отрицать, что поведение доктора представляет для меня интерес»._

«Наблюдать за ним и правда забавно… иногда. Хотя я не стал бы нарочно доводить его».

_«Можешь не беспокоиться. У тебя превосходно получается вызвать эмоциональный отклик — совершенно непроизвольно, я полагаю. Это касается не только доктора»._

«Эй! На что это ты намекаешь — что я раздражаю окружающих? И кого ещё это касается, по-твоему?»

Ответа не последовало. Джим мог предположить, что Спок формулирует реплику, но он помнил, что вулканец, в отличие от него самого, отлично контролирует разум. И он точно знал, что Спок чудовищно упрям. С него сталось бы из принципа сохранять тишину в эфире.

«Привязалось же это сравнение с каналом связи, — Джим тряхнул головой. — Зайдём с другой стороны».

_«Куда зайдём?»_

«А, не выдержал всё-таки. Спок, любопытство тебя погубит».

_«Спорная сентенция»._

«Тебе лишь бы поспорить. Так с какого перепугу ты беспокоишься о чувствах Боунза?»

_«Это не является вопросом первостепенной важности. Не вижу объективных причин, по которым мы должны обсуждать это»._

«Вот тебе причина — я капитан на этом корабле и должен знать всё о своём экипаже. Вы теперь друзья? Или, может, ты тайно влюблён в Боунза, а никто и не в курсе?»

_«Процесс твоего мышления представляет для меня неразрешимую загадку»._

«А, расслабься и получай удовольствие. Так что там с твоим отношением?»

— Я зафиксировал показания, — объявил Боунз в этот момент. — Вам придётся немного подождать, пока я обработаю данные. — Он ловко отцепил и убрал датчики.

— Только у нас интересный разговор наметился, — недовольно сказал Джим, приподнимаясь.

Спок остался лежать, чинно вытянув руки вдоль тела. _«Твоё последнее предположение не имеет отношения к действительности»._

«Значит, только последнее?» Джим зубасто ухмыльнулся.

Через несколько минут вернулся Боунз, хмурящийся чуть сильнее обычного и ворчащий себе под нос. Джим уставился на него с преувеличенным любопытством; краем глаза он видел, что Спок вопрошающе вскинул брови.

— Я не вижу ничего аномального, — объявил Боунз. — Показания соответствуют данным с последнего осмотра.

— Это повод хмуриться?

Боунз смерил его ещё более недовольным взглядом.

— Давайте-ка проверим длину вашего поводка, — заявил он, игнорируя вопрос.

Спок поморщился — неприкрыто, по-человечески; Джим, поднимаясь с места, похлопал его по плечу. «Смирись, он теперь так и будет подшучивать и сыпать метафорами на эту тему».

Процедура измерения «поводка», вопреки опасениям Джима, времени отняла немного. Зато результаты его не порадовали. На расстоянии чуть больше десяти метров подступала дурнота, мешающая дышать; на глазах бледнеющий Спок, никак не комментируя происходящее, принимал напряжённую позу. На пятнадцати метрах Джим складывался пополам и пытался удержать бунтующий желудок, а статуя вулканца чудесным образом оживала: Спок хватался за голову и шипел сквозь зубы, явно сдерживая более громкие звуки. Он первым возвращался за невидимую черту, несмотря на хвалёный вулканский контроль — или, может быть, благодаря ему, поскольку Джим едва стоял на ногах. Превысить этот порог они попытались всего раз. Джима всё-таки вырвало. По утверждению Боунза, Спок в этот момент попытался упасть в обморок; вулканец, разумеется, всё отрицал.

— Такое ощущение, что я мешал ромуланский эль с клингонским бладвайном, — пробубнил Джим, пялясь в потолок. Зелье, которое ввёл ему Боунз, только начинало действовать, так что он старался не открывать рот.

— Надеюсь, это гипотетическое предположение, — хрипло отозвался Спок, сидящий рядом.

— На самом деле я их не смешивал, — доверительно сообщил Джим. Голова перестала кружиться, и он осторожно повернулся набок, чтобы освободить дополнительное пространство для Спока; как ни странно, тот понял намёк и придвинулся ближе.

— С ужасом жду, когда вы начнёте обниматься, — заметил Боунз с сарказмом (во всяком случае, Джим посчитал нервный смешок признаком сарказма, а не настоящего ужаса). — Эксперименты придётся прекратить.

— Я не расстроюсь, — буркнул Джим.

— Есть объективная причина? — одновременно с этим спросил Спок.

«Дар речи тебе определённо изменяет».

_«Взаимно»._

«Я же говорю».

— Похоже, что эти маячки, отдаляясь, начинают испускать какое-то излучение. — Боунз остановился возле биокровати и посмотрел на пациентов так скорбно, словно собирался вынести приговор о смертельном недуге. — У меня приборы с ума сходят, и я не могу гарантировать, что это безопасно для вас.

— Наверное, это работает как старинные рации, — вслух подумал Джим, — только наоборот. Они издавали звуки из-за наложения сигнала, если их подносили друг к другу, так что рации следовало держать на расстоянии.

Боунз странно посмотрел на него. (В последнее время на Джима вообще слишком часто смотрели странно.)

— Не знаю, что было бы страшнее.

— На что ты намекаешь? — возмутился Джим. Учитывая, что он почти обвился вокруг расслабленно сидящего Спока, прозвучало не слишком убедительно.

Боунз, не скрываясь, закатил глаза и вернулся к мониторам слежения.

— Если у вас больше нет жалоб, можете идти, — он сверился с паддом и пробормотал под нос: — А вот это интересно…

— Ушам не верю, наш доктор добровольно отпускает своих жертв.

— Я доктор, а не волшебник, — огрызнулся Боунз. — Нужно время, чтобы разобраться с полученными данными.

— А, так значит, нас отпускают временно? Я так и знал. Везде подвох.

_«Перестань дурачиться»._ Поднимаясь, Спок с нескрываемой укоризной покосился на Джима.

«Ещё чего», — ухмыльнулся тот, а вслух продолжил:

— Идёмте, мистер Спок. Корабль сам с орбиты не сойдёт.

Когда они уже вышли из медотсека, Боунз высунулся в дверь и крикнул:

— Не дальше, чем на десять метров, вам ясно?

Джим, попутно получив ещё один укоризненный взгляд от старпома, развернулся и отсалютовал:

— Да, сэр!


	3. Chapter 3

Приводить себя в форму пришлось по очереди: попытка разойтись по каютам привела к тому, что Джим несколько минут обнимался с удачно подвернувшимся столом, радуясь, что не успел перекусить.

— Боунз прав, — отдышавшись, сказал он, — больше никаких экспериментов. Кто бы мог подумать, что десять метров — это так мало.

— Было ошибкой недооценивать это ограничение. — Недовольный Спок просматривал файлы корабельной сети.

— Найдёшь совпадения — свистни. — Джим перехватил вопросительный взгляд и пояснил: — То есть, сразу же зови. Я в душ.

— Я догадался, — невыразительно сказал Спок, не уточняя, чему именно адресована ремарка.

Ничего, подходящего под описание проблемы, в базе данных не обнаружилось. В происходящем Джим нашёл только одно преимущество: возможность понаблюдать, как Спок одевается, не объясняя причин своего любопытства. В отличие от людей, вулканец под чужим взглядом действительно не нервничал и не сбивался, так что Джим был вынужден признать его превосходство.

_«Не понимаю, почему ты считаешь это важным»._

«Людские заморочки», — Джим постарался передать всю иронию с помощью выражения лица. Облачённый в форму, размеренно шагающий по коридору, Спок выглядел так буднично, словно ничего особенного не случилось. У Джима язык зудел от желания сказать что-нибудь, что вывело бы Спока из равновесия, но он не мог придумать ничего остроумного. Возможно, Спок был прав, говоря, что у него это выходит лишь непроизвольно.

— Капитан на мостике! — возвестил Чехов под шорох открывающихся дверей турболифта. У остальных были такие лица, словно они собираются зааплодировать, только офицер службы безопасности, дежурящий возле дверей, стоически сохранял каменное выражение.

Пока Джим рассыпáл окружающим улыбки — ритуал, обязательный к исполнению после длительного отсутствия или неудачной высадки, — Спок прямиком направился к своему месту. Лейтенант О’Коннели, которую Джим сегодня уже видел в транспортаторной, поднялась из-за консоли и начала рапорт — судя по серьёзному виду, по всей форме, но так тихо, что на расстоянии нельзя было услышать ни слова.

— Чехов, напомните-ка мне, какая звёздная база ближе всего к этой системе. — Джим любовно погладил панель на ручке кресла. Может, он и скучал по Земле, но домом считал этот корабль; возвращаться домой, даже с необычными проблемами и прочим неизведанным на буксире, было приятно.

— Пятая, сэр, — ответил Чехов после секундной заминки. Исследуя планету за планетой, они продвигались по галактике неровными, как будто бы хаотичными скачками, иногда забирая назад, к точке отправления. Точно так же вела себя горная тропа, по которой Джим и Спок спустились после побега.

«Да, далековато мы забрались».

_«Это наша миссия»._

«Вы открыли мне глаза, коммандер. Спок, хоть мысленно можешь ты обращаться ко мне без этих штампов?»

_«Как пожелаешь»._

За спиной повисло молчание, как телепатическое, так и обычное. Джим оглянулся:  
— Что скажете по статусу, коммандер?

— Все показания записаны, капитан. — Спок чуть наклонил голову, демонстрируя личную заинтересованность в следующем вопросе: — Полагаю, повторный десант мы отправлять не станем?

Джим сделал вид, что задумался, хотя всё решил ещё накануне, до побега.

— Не будем, — наконец сказал он. — При таком уровне ксенофобии опасно продолжать исследования изнутри. Социологам передадим записи местных средств массовой информации. Мистер Чехов, — он развернулся, слегка крутнув кресло, — рассчитайте курс до «Звёздной базы пять». Мистер Сулу, следуем этим курсом на третье варпе. Корабль ваш.

Он поднялся, и в ту же минуту включился интерком.

— Капитан, коммандер, — тон Боунза был непривычно сдержанным, — я жду вас в медотсеке.

«Опять обед откладывается», — Джим покосился на Спока, полагая, что тот разделит его недовольство, но вулканец лишь сделал малозаметное движение головой, аналогичное человеческому пожатию плечами. Вздохнув, Джим нажал на кнопку:

— Уже идём.

Глава медиков встретил их дежурным недовольным тоном:

— Вы поторопились сменить гражданское на форму.

— Мы умрём? — Джим устроился на своей любимой биокровати. — Тогда и в самом деле поторопились, надо было надевать парадную…

Он тут же пожалел о сказанном: взглядом Боунза в этот момент можно было расплавить обшивку корабля. К счастью, до того как он разразился гневной тирадой, вступил Спок:

— Капитан, считаю неуместным подобный юмор. Доктор, вы со своей стороны могли бы оперативно изложить информацию, которую собирались озвучить. Полагаю, скорейшее решение проблем и возможность пообедать могут умерить тягу капитана к неудачным шуткам.

— С каких это пор вы стали таким дипломатом? — почти серьёзно изумился Боунз.

«Да, мне тоже интересно».

— Может быть, это наследственное? — Спок вскинул бровь, завершая впечатление хулиганской выходки. Сказанное человеком, это, разумеется, считалось бы серьёзным ответом. Джим едва сдержал смех.

Настороженно поглядев на Спока, Боунз сообщил:

— Скорейшего решения не ждите. Я посмотрел полученные снимки; вывод не радует. Имплантаты соединены с нервной системой — весьма тонко и умело, надо признать. И очень плотно. Слишком велико число соединений, — пояснил он Джиму, едва тот попытался открыть рот. — У Федерации есть соответствующие технологии, но на практике я с таким не сталкивался и не хочу торопиться с операцией. Вашим жизням, по-видимому, ничего не угрожает…

— «По-видимому»? — Спок сжал зубы. Он мог сколько угодно распинаться о контроле, но стоило ему забыться, и эмоции всё же отражались на лице. Впрочем, случалось это не слишком часто.

«Осади, — велел Джим, опасаясь лишней перепалки. — Пока Боунз не бегает с криками, что мы все умрём, можно не беспокоиться».

На самом деле, в этом случае тоже не стоило бы беспокоиться. Ипохондрия и негативизм Боунза, которые почему-то касались только и исключительно состояния Джима, частенько понуждали его паниковать без причины (то, что он и Спок в один голос именовали «неоправданным риском», Джим не считал стоящей причиной). Вот если бы Боунз начал изъясняться предельно спокойно, без метафор и ругательств, стоило бы задуматься о подробном завещании.

— Боунз, слушай, — Джим рассеянно взъерошил волосы. — Я недавно очень радовался, что не успел поесть, но меня больше не тошнит — совсем не тошнит, убери эту штуку, — и я очень голоден. — Пока Спок неторопливо, с достоинством переодевался, Джим выпил чашку странно пахнущего вулканского чая, но аппетит это отбило ненадолго. — Так что коротко и по существу.

— Я не стану делать операцию по удалению имплантатов, — Боунз скрестил руки на груди и расставил ноги пошире, превратившись в изваяние. Споку впору было завидовать непоколебимости его позы.

_«Зависть нелогична, Джим»._

— Так что если хотите избавиться от этих маячков, меняйте курс, и двинемся на ближайшую звёздную базу.

Джим фыркнул.

— Мы уже его сменили.

— Отлично. — Боунз слегка расслабился. — Надеюсь, у них найдётся квалифицированный специалист. Иначе придётся лететь на Землю, а это…

— Не самое лучшее, что может случиться посреди миссии, — продолжил за него Джим. Подразумевалось, что корабль, совершающий пятилетний «круиз» по галактике, вернётся на отправную точку раньше срока лишь в крайнем случае. Чужеродное, но безопасное устройство в виске Джим крайним случаем не считал.

— Делать-то что? — поинтересовался он для проформы, наверняка зная ответ.

Боунз пожал плечами:

— При малейшем изменении состояния — немедленно сообщать мне. Дистанцию не превышать. Попутное обследование планет нежелательно; высадки с вашим участием исключаются точно.

— Это всё? — Джим зевнул. Недостаток сна, как обычно, начал сказываться в самый неожиданный момент.

— Да иди уже в свою столовую, — буркнул Боунз, из обеспокоенного врача превращаясь обратно в ворчливого лучшего друга.

Ободрив его улыбкой — усталой, но, ради разнообразия, абсолютно искренней, — Джим хлопнул по плечу глубоко задумавшегося Спока. Тот будто очнулся и послушно вышел за ним в коридор.

«О чём задумался?»

Спок оглянулся, словно проверяя, нет ли за ними слежки, и ответил вслух:

— Я не могу понять логику, которой ты придерживаешься, определяя допустимую дистанцию с собеседником в каждый момент времени.

— Ловко увильнул, — восхитился Джим. — Ты же явно не об этом думал — вот прямо сейчас, я имею в виду.

— Остальное несущественно.

— Ты с головой ушёл в «несущественные» мысли? — Джим замедлил шаг, чтобы наблюдать за выражением лица Спока. Тот и вовсе остановился, поднял спокойный, чуть расфокусированный взгляд.

— Вулканцы, так же как и люди, склонны к снижению концентрации при переутомлении.

— Мысли разбегаются? А я предлагал тебе поспать. — Джим двинулся дальше.

— Полагаю, на моём состоянии в первую очередь отразились анестезия и нагрузка, вызванная имплантатом.

— Ты Боунзу сказал об этом?

— Разумеется.

— И?

— В результате анализов остаточного воздействия препаратов не выявлено. Доктор рекомендовал отдохнуть.

Джим закатил глаза:

— Боунз заразился фаворитизмом. Меня бы он быстро уложил в лазарет, а тебе только отдых советует — и, кстати, это не впервые…

— Исполняя его обязанности, я бы поступил так же, — сообщил Спок на полтона ниже, чем говорил до этого. Это могло бы придать беседе оттенок конфиденциальности, но в коридоре они и так были одни.

— К чему этот интимный полушёпот? Боишься, что нас подслушают?

Спок, похоже, не оценил шутку — или, может быть, улыбку, слишком зазывную, граничащую с откровенным флиртом — и дальше упорно молчал.

Обедали тоже молча — не в столовой, где пришлось бы держать лицо перед другими офицерами, а в капитанской каюте. Джим зевал, для приличия прикрывая рот рукой, потом стал попросту отворачиваться. Спок смотрел в одну точку — на шахматную доску, временно отставленную на другой стол, к компьютеру. Джим периодически улавливал обрывки мыслей — переполненные канцеляризмами формулировки, наверняка готовящиеся занять место в свежем отчёте, мешались с размышлениями о клановых архивах, родственниках и каком-то долге.

Когда Джим уже закончил и подумывал, перебраться ли на диван, подходящий только для краткого отдыха, или сразу на кровать, Спок перевёл взгляд на него и без предисловий спросил:

— Что-то считывается?

Джим кивнул.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Спок поднёс руки к лицу; Джим с интересом следил, как расслабленные губы едва коснулись соединённых кончиков пальцев.

— Я поддерживаю ментальные щиты, — лицо Спока было усталым — расслабленным, на взгляд неискушённый, но то, что он ослабил контроль над мимикой, говорило именно об усталости. — Очевидно, этого недостаточно, чтобы препятствовать телепатическому общению посредством имплантата. Надеюсь, что смогу овладеть ситуацией в дальнейшем.

— Тебя беспокоит эта связь? — Джим бросил попытки соблюдать приличия и неприкрыто зевнул. Он уже выяснил, что вулканцы не подвержены этому коллективному рефлексу.

Спок чуть приподнял брови, выражая лёгкое удивление.

— Я предполагал, что так называемое «чтение мыслей» доставляет обоюдный дискомфорт.

Махнув рукой, Джим поднялся и стал стягивать форму.

— Ерунда. Что меня напрягает — так это невозможность разойтись по каютам. Боунз может сколько угодно шутить, мол, мы и так кучу времени проводим вместе — как ни крути, это правда, — но даже в быту десять метров — это чертовски мало. — Он посмотрел на дверь ванной: — Очень уж короткий поводок.

— Я могу подождать прямо за дверью, — перехватив взгляд, сказал Спок.

Джим уставился на него:

— И будешь слушать?!

Впервые за день Спок изобразил не-улыбку. Из усталого его лицо мигом стало сосредоточенным и почти хитрым.

— У меня тонкий слух, — напомнил он, — и переборки между каютами недостаточно плотные, чтобы обеспечить полную звукоизоляцию. Обычно я слышу… достаточно.

— Ты только повышаешь градус неловкости, — пробормотал Джим, стараясь не думать слишком «громко», что последняя увольнительная была давно и с некоторых пор проблема утренней эрекции вставала перед ним регулярно. — Обычно об этом не задумываешься.

— Неловкость в подобной ситуации нелогична, — проинформировал Спок таким тоном, каким, наверное, обратился бы к малышам, объясняя, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца.

Впрочем, Джим из этого сделал только один вывод: в каких-то других ситуациях неловкость может быть логична. Он снова махнул рукой и всё-таки двинулся в ванную, скомандовав напоследок:

— Займись пока отчётом.

*  
Джиму снилось, что его душат. Сперва он тонул, но вода — если это была вода — не заливалась в носоглотку, а равномерно сдавливала тело, особенно плотно стягиваясь вокруг шеи. В какой-то момент давление прекратилось, а уже в следующее мгновение на грудь легла неприятная тяжесть и жёсткие пальцы стиснули горло. Джим забрыкался — и очнулся, разбуженный хриплым вскриком, который, похоже, издал он сам.

Дезориентированный, он глотал воздух и слепо шарил руками по кровати, ища душителя. Кое-как успокоившись, заметил посторонний силуэт.

— Свет на тридцать процентов, — приказал он, приподнимаясь.

Спок сидел на полу между кроватью и экраном, отделяющим спальное место, и смотрел на Джима. Не моргал, не шевелился…

— Ты знаешь, что выглядишь жутко? — слабым голосом спросил Джим. — Если бы я лучше видел в темноте и разглядел тебя раньше, я бы в тебя из фазера пальнул.

— Ты ложишься спать с фазером? — Спок чуть приподнял брови и заметно расслабился.

— Это шутка. Ты и сам это понял. А теперь скажи-ка — ты пытался выйти? Может, душевая слишком далеко от кровати? Я чуть не задохнулся — похоже, меня опять душил собственный желудок.

Спок какое-то время молча смотрел на него, потом опустил голову и ровно сообщил:

— Я решил, что могу уделить время сну. Однако не более чем через четыре целых три сотых часа («Ты что, и во сне ведёшь счёт времени?!») я проснулся от приступа головной боли, практически не поддающейся контролю. И — да, нормальный в физиологическом смысле сон не отражается на нашей способности отслеживать ход времени.

— Это потрясающе, — пробормотал Джим, лихорадочно обдумывая его слова. — Про чувство, я имею в виду. А вот всё остальное… это паршиво. — Он взглянул на хронометр. — На корабле уже вечер, нам повезло, если Боунз не успел лечь спать — или надраться от облегчения, что мы живы.

_«Точнее, что ты жив»._

Джим усмехнулся:

— Мы, Спок, мы. Или ты думаешь, что наш ворчливый доктор за тебя не переживает?

Судя по тому, что глаза Спока приобрели несвойственное им виноватое выражение, он думал, что эта мысль до Джима не дойдёт.

Спок явно спал в одежде — перед сном Джим отрегулировал температуру в каюте, выставив едва переносимые для него самого 32˚C, но вулканцу, похоже, и этого было недостаточно для комфортного сна. Так что пока Джим одевался, Спок стоял в проёме и наблюдал. В отличие от людей, как правило, не опускающих взгляд ниже груди или разглядывающих постороннего — тем более, полуодетого — человека исподтишка, вулканец не скрывал своего интереса. Не имея привычки вторгаться в чужое личное пространство физически, он ни капли не смущался, ощупывая кого-либо взглядом.

— Полагаю, приводить форму в уставной вид необязательно, — сказал он вдруг.

— Да, ты прав, пожалуй, — спохватившись, Джим отложил тунику. «Хотя это удобнее, чем китель, можно носить как гражданскую одежду».

Спок удостоил его взглядом, полным не то скепсиса, не то насмешки, и вышел первым, вопреки обыкновению оставляя Джиму возможность идти следом.

К счастью, отпраздновать возвращение своих не в меру удачливых командующих офицеров Маккой не успел. От него даже не пахло.

_«Ты не упоминал в личном деле, что доктор злоупотребляет алкоголем»._ Спок лежал на биокровати и с каменным лицом ожидал, когда к нему подключат все нужные датчики.

«Он делает это не так уж часто, — вступился Джим. — Не вижу причин для пометок в деле — тем более, что это именно я частенько подбрасываю ему лишние причины для волнения. Профессионализм нашего доктора сомнений вообще не вызывает, так что…»

Спок соизволил повернуть голову и, словно это могло помочь ему лучше понять аргументы Джима, пристально на него посмотрел, однако ничего не сказал.

— Прекратите строить друг другу глазки, — скомандовал Маккой. — Это выглядит ещё хуже, чем обычно.

— Боунз, что за инсинуации… — начал было Джим, но его непреклонно перебили:

— Займёмся делом.

После пыток, которые Боунз почему-то назвал «дополнительной проверкой», они выяснили, что критическое расстояние между имплантатами уменьшилось.

— На данный момент оно составляет примерно восемь метров, — сообщил Маккой, разглядывая схемы на падде.

— Отлично, — простонал Джим, пытающийся унять головокружение. — Этого едва хватит, чтобы находиться на мостике.

— Я бы вообще не рекомендовал вам находиться на мостике.

— Почему? — с подозрением спросил Джим. Подчёркнуто нейтральный тон Боунза обещал неприятности. Спокойное лицо — очень большие неприятности.

— Это не единоразовое… происшествие. — Маккой сложил руки за спиной, как обычно делал Спок, и прошёлся между кроватями. — Похоже, ваш поводок сокращается.

— Что? — спросили хором Джим и Спок. Последний даже не удосужился соорудить сложную синтаксическую конструкцию.

— Вы слышали. — Боунз оставался пугающе спокойным.

— Как ты вообще это определил?!

— На этот раз я не был столь беспечен и фиксировал физиологические показатели одновременно с измерением расстояния, — он всё-таки скрестил руки на груди, приняв более привычную позу. — С начала до завершения теста прошло не более пятнадцати минут, а порог, за которым следовал всплеск мозговой активности, уменьшился на три сантиметра. Вы что-нибудь делали?..

— Ничего такого, — спешно открестился Джим.

— Ничего, что очевидно повлияло бы на имплантаты, — вторил ему Спок.

— Пообедали, — начал перечислять Джим, — обсудили ситуацию, сделали черновик отчёта, — правда, черновик это было слишком сильно сказано: Спок написал пространное вступление, а Джим набросал план-конспект. — Легли спать.

Бонз посмотрел на него _странно_. Мысленно Джим поклялся себе, что когда-нибудь перестанет обращать внимание на это — равно как и на косые взгляды некоторых членов экипажа. Что они там себе понапридумывали?

— Может быть, это погрешность измерения? — Джим ухватился за пришедшую мысль, как терпящий бедствие — за спасательную капсулу. Он был не прочь порой хорошо гульнуть в увольнительной, а потом лишний денёк отсыпаться в своей каюте, но сидеть в той же каюте по приказу доктора… «Это ж умереть со скуки можно».

_«Согласен с тобой, как это ни странно»._

— Погрешность возможна, — нехотя согласился Боунз, — хотя и маловероятна. Ладно, спешить не будем. Прежде чем лошадь пристрелить, надо её как следует проверить.

— Бо-оунз, — со смесью растерянности и упрёка протянул Джим. Откровенная оторопь на лице Спока, лишь через секунду справившегося с собой, без слов свидетельствовала, что доктор явно перегнул палку.

Тот же, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил:

— К тому же я не могу определить динамику: слишком мало времени прошло. Когда расстояние ещё больше сократится, можно будет вывести кривую. («Вот спасибо за утешение».) Так что топайте пока обратно. Утром вернётесь, сделаем новые замеры.

В каюту Джим возвращался медленным шагом, пытаясь поймать какую-то ускользающую мысль. Спок шёл за ним на почтительном расстоянии, как всегда, когда видел, что Джиму требуется что-либо обдумать, но так, чтобы не слишком натягивать поводок. (Пожалуй, Джим начал привыкать к этому определению. Оно было унизительным, но ёмким и удобным.) Так что когда Джим всё же понял, что не даёт ему покоя, и обернулся, ему не пришлось долго ждать, пока Спок его догонит.

— Я тут подумал, — сказал он тем самым «интимным полушёпотом», который высмеял днём, — если Боунз прав, нам уже завтра придётся спать в одной постели.

Лицо Спока слегка вытянулось — видимо, с этой стороны он ещё не подходил к проблеме. Джим впервые всерьёз задумался, каков вулканец в быту. Их взаимодействие в этом плане ограничивалось вечерней игрой в шахматы, нерегулярными ужинами с глазу на глаз и редкими совместными ночёвками во время не самых удачных миссий.

— По сравнению с этим разговор от подслушанных тобою водных процедурах, — Джим едва удержался от того, чтобы заключить последние слова в воздушные кавычки, — уже не кажется неловким.

Спок долго смотрел на него без всякого выражения, а потом вдруг сказал:

— Доктор мог ошибиться. Подумаем об этом завтра.

Ошеломлённо моргнув, Джим расхохотался так, что идущие по коридору офицеры из инженерного посмотрели на него с недоумением.

— Как скажете, мисс О’Хара, как скажете.


	4. Chapter 4

Проснулся Джим благодаря бунтующему желудку. Он было решил, что повторяется история с превышением дистанции, но потом понял, что попросту голоден.

Рядом с кроватью, как и накануне, сидел Спок — в этот раз, правда, он принял более свободную позу и, флегматично копаясь в файлах на падде, на Джима не смотрел.

— Привет, — хрипло сказал Джим, спуская ноги с кровати. Он слабо помнил, о чём они говорили, вернувшись от Боунза — честно говоря, он вообще не мог вспомнить, разговаривали они перед сном или нет. Джим просто растянулся на кровати, не раздеваясь, и… всё. Похоже, он отключился — побочные эффекты имплантата выматывали не меньше, чем пешая прогулка по горам после бессонной ночи.

— Ты что, спал на полу? — спросил он, чтобы хоть как-то начать разговор.

— Я не спал.

— Тут прохладно.

— Я отрегулировал климат-контроль с учётом комфортных для тебя условий, — Спок отвечал механически и от падда отрываться явно не собирался.

Плюнув на гордость, Джим зашёл с другой стороны — как мог, выгнул брови домиком и жалобно протянул:

— Спо-о-ок, ну поговори со мной. А то впечатление такое, будто ты на меня сердишься из-за необходимости торчать здесь.

Вздохнув, Спок отложил падд.

— Завтрак? — воодушевлённо предложил Джим. — Наведаемся в столовую, пока ещё можем.

Серьёзно обдумав предложение, Спок кивнул и поднялся.

Возможно, это была не лучшая идея за последние сутки. Появление в столовой капитана и старпома, одетых не по полной форме, вызвало нездоровый ажиотаж. Джима никогда не смущали любопытные взгляды, но сегодня они были чересчур заметны; кое-кто откровенно перешёптывался.

«Они так пялятся, словно у нас тут свидание, — Джим балансировал подносом, прикидывая, куда бы сесть. — Ухура сейчас во мне дыру прожжёт».

_«Ты преувеличиваешь». Спок взглядом указал на свободный стол в дальнем углу._

«Всё ещё преувеличиваю?» — Джим изобразил лицом явный скепсис, когда они заняли места.

Окружающие продолжали прожигать их глазами. Ухура не так старалась, как остальные, но от бросаемых будто невзначай взглядов волосы Джима, кажется, уже дымились.

«Уверен, что вы с ней…»

_«Джим»._

Джим послушно сменил выражение лица на виноватое и потёр особенно сильно горящее ухо.

Он втайне надеялся, что настанет день, когда Спок с Ухурой прекратят романтические отношения: одно дело сохнуть по состоявшемуся и безнадёжно занятому чело… вулканцу, другое — флиртовать с чертовски привлекательным и совершенно свободным приятелем. Джим ждал и боялся будущего — возможного — разрыва: темперамент Ухуры и скверная склонность Спока совсем не по-вулкански выходить из себя могли превратить это событие в столкновение двух стихий. Но это случилось тихо, без объявления войны, громких скандалов и взаимного напряжения. Оба раза. Джим бы нипочём не догадался сам, но во второй раз Спок его проинформировал первым — светским тоном, словно между делом, пока они висели на цепях в древнем подземелье на Далории Прайм. Оттуда их скоро выпустили, так что эта новость оказалась самым большим потрясением за всю миссию.

_«Каким образом твои мысли переключились на Далорию Прайм?»_

«…скажи, что ты не всё уловил. Пожалуйста».

_«Личные мысли до меня не дошли, только обрывки слов»._

«Название ты расшифровал по этим обрывкам?» — успокаиваясь, уточнил Джим.

_«Именно»._

«Это называется ассоциативное мышление», — Джим закинул в рот кусочек салата. Спок осуждающе свёл брови, но Джим его проигнорировал. Судя по лицу, Спок приготовился прочесть лекцию о необходимости пользоваться столовыми приборами в общественном месте — если подумать, он никогда не упрекал Джима, если тот глупо вёл себя наедине.

«Боунз, может, и прав — мы слишком много времени проводим вместе, — мысль против воли оказалась болезненно отчётливой; сделав строгое лицо, Джим со всем старанием подумал: — Ничего не говори. Что бы ты ни собирался сказать — просто не говори этого».

_«Вслух — и не собирался»,_ — лицо Спока выразило максимум ехидства, на которое было способно. После томительной паузы в мысленном общении, подчёркнутом напряжённой тишиной, он всё же добавил:

— Ты не считаешь, что наше поведение спровоцировало лишнее внимание?

— Какое пове… — Джим замер, не донеся вилку до тарелки. Дошло до него только сейчас: — Ох, дьявол, мы сидим вдвоём в столовой и пялимся друг на друга, поигрывая бровями. Это ведь так выглядит со стороны?

Спок чуть поджал губы и наклонил голову — вышло даже слишком красноречиво. Джим нервно хихикнул и торопливо сгорбился, утыкаясь в тарелку.

— Я нахожу весьма любопытной, хотя и совершенно нерациональной человеческую склонность находить или искусственно создавать причины для эмоциональных реакций, — заметил Спок. К своей тарелке он больше не притрагивался, внимательно наблюдая за Джимом.

— Думаешь, мы слишком много переживаем по пустякам? — уточнил тот. Он научился расшифровывать сложные синтаксические конструкции, в которые Спок облекал свои мысли, даже самые обычные. Но подстраховка лишней не будет.

— С моей точки зрения — это так. Иногда я раздумываю над гипотезой… — Спок неожиданно запнулся, словно не был уверен, стоит ли договаривать.

Джим кивнул ему, предлагая продолжать. Уж что-что, а высмеивать гипотезы Спока он не собирался.

— Возможно, человеческая раса могла бы достичь не меньшего уровня контроля над своими эмоциями и разумом, перенаправив на это энергию, которая расходуется на беспочвенные переживания. — Спок смотрел на него, внимательно отслеживая реакцию.

— Не меньшего, чем вулканцы? — Джим пожал плечами: — Возможно, так и есть. Кто знает? Пока что эти «беспочвенные переживания» — часть психологического портрета нашей расы. Пойдём-ка к доктору, а то застрянем у него и опоздаем на смену.

*  
— Ты, должно быть, шутишь. — Джим переводил взгляд со сосредоточенного Боунза на графики, ползущие по экрану падда, и обратно. Спок маячил за плечом доктора с совершенно отсутствующим выражением лица. Вероятно, уже начал всерьёз обдумывать перспективу делить с Джимом постель.

— Я не верю, что это происходит, — не дождавшись опровержения, Джим со всего маху плюхнулся на биокровать и вцепился в волосы.

— Сложно было придумать более банальную реплику. — Боунз был недостаточно спокоен, чтобы вызвать у Джима панику, зато в меру недоволен. — Во-первых, ты драматизируешь. С тобой случались вещи и похуже. С вами обоими.

Спок, на мгновение выпавший из транса, глянул на него, но согласно промолчал.

Доктор продолжил:

— Во-вторых, не вижу причин для паники. («О, поверь, они есть».) Я перепроверил данные и не нашёл никаких неприятных симптомов или…

— А в перспективе? — подскочил Джим.

— С каких это пор ты стал заботиться о перспективе? — отбрил Боунз. Джим оскорблённо замолчал, и доктор продолжил: — Если не превышать критическое расстояние, провоцируя излучение, никаких последствий не предвидится. Сами по себе имплантаты не дают никаких нагрузок на организм — в режиме сна это всего лишь украшения из практически нейтральных материалов.

— Ничего себе украшения, — от такого нелепого заявления Джим даже развеселился. Веселье было немного нервным, но он, по крайней мере, перестал злиться.

Вздохнув, Боунз закончил:

— Я оформлю заключение о вашей частичной нетрудоспособности.

— Частичной? — с сомнением переспросил Джим. Его неоднократно укладывали на больничную койку, запрещая приступать к службе в течение некоторого времени после выписки, но о частичной нетрудоспособности он слышал впервые.

— В случае красной тревоги мы займём боевые посты, — пояснил Спок. — В остальном мы временно отстранены от службы.

— Блеск! — Джим вскочил и описал дугу вокруг него. Обернулся к Боунзу: — И чем прикажешь заняться?

— Чем-то же ты занимался, когда тебя заперли в каюте с гриппом С-18. — Вспомнив тот случай, Маккой словно переключился в другой режим и заворчал: — Только на тебе вакцинация могла дать сбой. Многолетние проверки…

— Боунз! — Джим взвыл. — Это другое! Я валялся, как тряпка, несколько дней, пока грипп не прошёл! Сестра Дэнси кормила меня с ложечки, а Спок помогал заполнять личный журнал!

— А что, сейчас ситуация отличается? — распознать сарказм в тоне Боунза было абсолютно невозможно. — Ах, ну да, сегодня вам придётся обойтись без медсестры. Спок, если будете кормить его с ложечки, не забудьте слюнявчик.

— Благодарю за совет, — хладнокровию Спока могли позавидовать памятные статуи, установленные возле штаба флота.

— Это неуважение к старшему по званию…

Боунз, не дав договорить, кивнул и однозначно указал на дверь:

— Именно. А теперь — вон отсюда, работать мешаете.

Очутившись в коридоре, Джим ворчливо, на манер самого Боунза, сказал:

— Наш доктор — воплощение доброты, терпения и заботы, не так ли? Как его вообще во врачи взяли с таким характером!

— Накануне ты заверял меня, что не сомневаешься в его компетентности, — парировал Спок. — Могу предположить, что эмоциональные всплески продиктованы именно заботой — точнее, твоими попытками отвергнуть эту заботу.

Крыть было нечем. Стараясь говорить спокойно, а не с интонацией обиженного ребёнка, Джим упрекнул:

— Ты ему подыгрываешь.

— Хочу напомнить, что обычно я «подыгрываю», — Спок явно выделил это слово, — тебе. Я убеждён, что ты сам поощряешь подобные отношения, поскольку дистанцируешься от подчинённых только в ситуациях, требующих жёсткого контроля. В остальном твой стиль управления демократичен — сверх меры, я бы сказал.

— Думаешь, это плохо? — Джим почти машинально переставлял ноги, следя только за тем, чтобы не налететь на выскочившего из-за угла члена экипажа или не врезаться в стену. Спок, на котором сосредоточилось всё его внимание, шёл рядом, почти касаясь плечом плеча, но смотрел не на Джима, а прямо перед собой — думал.

— Кристофер бы одобрил, — сказал он наконец.

«А ты?»

О, ну прекрасно, он даже вслух не осмелился это произнести.

Различив в неожиданно бессвязной череде слов (с чего вдруг мысли Спока стали такими несвязными?) попытку ответить, Джим едва не споткнулся на ровном месте.

_«Теперь — одобряю»._

— Доктор Маккой озвучил весьма интересное наблюдение, — как ни в чём не бывало произнёс Спок. — Ты действительно чаще других страдаешь от болезней, в том числе тех, от которых существует распространённая вакцина.

Он так явно перевёл тему, что Джим не рискнул к ней возвращаться. Самым беспечным тоном он ответил:

— Я думаю, это кармическая справедливость.

— Поясни.

— Ну, все мои травмы, болезни и аллергии — обратная сторона моей феноменальной удачи. Ты ведь не станешь отрицать, что я счастливчик и баловень судьбы? — он развязно подмигнул Споку. И тут же остановился, осенённый идеей. — А пойдём в зал? По утрам там пусто. Спарринг без лишних свидетелей — это то, что мне сейчас нужно; да и тебе размяться не помешает.

Спок серьёзно обдумал это предложение и характерным движением наклонил голову.

— Как пожелаешь.

*  
В шестой раз очутившись на спине, Джим сдался и вскинул руки в знак официального поражения. Пятая точка побаливала. Спок честно пытался обеспечить ему мягкую посадку, но он играл по правилам; Джим же норовил вывернуться, исхитриться — и в результате пару раз так приложился копчиком, что даже маты не спасли.

— Я предупреждал, что тебе следует отказаться от этого приёма. — Спок устроился сверху, то ли прижимая весом, то ли фиксируя бока коленями. Особого давления Джим не ощущал — не больше, чем от веса Сулу или лейтенанта Мартинсона, чаще всего составляющих ему компанию в зале, — хотя доподлинно знал, что вулканец весит больше среднего человека. Но и сдвинуться не мог.

— Просто не удержался, — он подложил руки под голову. Если его собираются наказать, стоит позаботиться об удобстве. — Не могу лишить тебя этого удовольствия.

— Поясни.

Джим поёрзал, пытаясь выправить складку одежды под поясницей. Давление на бока ослабло — похоже, Спок действительно удерживал его коленями.

— Признайся, тебе ведь очень нравится поучать меня и применять дисциплинарные меры. Уверен, ты намеренно подыскиваешь поводы.

На самом деле он был уверен, что Спок предпочитает его доминировать и подходящие предлоги ищет с первого дня знакомства, практически со встречи на памятном разбирательстве. Не то чтобы Джим…

— Я считываю твои мысли, — негромко предупредил Спок, наклоняясь.

— Ох… — Джиму стало жарко. Иногда ему казалось, что Спок сам с ним флиртует, причём делает это вполне осознанно и по-своему откровенно. Сейчас ощущение было особенно сильным. Уж слишком вовремя Спок вклинился в его мысли.

— Я и в самом деле отвлёкся, — признал Джим. Ситуация его не смущала, но всё ещё было жарко. — Почему я должен отказаться от этого приёма? Поведайте, профессор.

На мгновение ему привиделось что-то нехорошее в лице Спока, в его глазах — что-то голодное и злое. Джим тут же одёрнул себя, вспомнив лекцию, которую недавно прочёл ему Спок: люди не могут понять гуманоидов, контролирующих или скрывающих эмоции, и проецируют на них собственные фантазии и ожидания. Не стоило льстить себе мыслью, что Джим мог вывести его из равновесия таким пустяком.

— В борьбе необходимо использовать свои преимущества и недостатки противника. — Спок поднялся одним длинным плавным движением, не помогая себе руками, не переставляя ног — чертовски грациозно для такой позы. Джим не то что повторить — он понять не мог, как это делается. Не иначе, у вулканцев на ногах есть дополнительные мышцы.

— Ясное дело.

Спок помог ему встать, осторожно ухватив за предплечье. Он не избегал прикосновений, которые другие вулканцы сочли бы неприемлемыми, но всё же старался не прикасаться пальцами к пальцам.

Цепляясь за его руку (и отгоняя предательскую мысль, что даже этот обыденный жест выходит у Спока изящнее), Джим встал. Голова после ударов — хотелось верить, что после них — слегка кружилась, и он пару раз ощутимо качнулся, прежде чем обрести равновесие.

Они торопливо расцепили руки — и вот это уже смущало: словно бы они занимались чем-то непристойным и в любой момент их могли застать на месте преступления.

— Представители большинства известных нам рас, с которыми ты можешь сойтись в рукопашной, имеют более плотные, массивные тела. При сопоставимых росте и сложении масса тела твоего противника превысит твою на десять-двадцать процентов, — как ни странно, тон не был менторским — наоборот, почти дружелюбным, почти личным; Джим заподозрил, что Споку давно хотелось поделиться знаниями, накопленными в этой области, но не было случая. — Более массивное тело предполагает бóльшую физическую силу. У некоторых гуманоидов — например, у вулканцев и ромуланцев — выше скорость реакции; другие, как клингоны, её оттачивают. Поскольку ты тоже уделяешь значительное внимание тренировкам, сама по себе она не дала бы преимущества клингону.

— Но они заметно сильнее. — Джим хмыкнул.

— Именно. Преимущество твоих соперников — в массе и физической силе. Ты легче и гибче, при определённых условиях это даст преимущество в скорости. Приёмы для борьбы следует подбирать, исходя из этого. — Спок внимательно посмотрел на Джима, явно желая убедиться, что тот его выслушал и понял.

— Это ведь прописные истины. Азбучные, как говорит наш навигатор.

— Тем не менее, ты не следуешь этим истинам. — Спок привычно выпрямился и сложил руки за спиной. — Полагаю, на настоящий момент тренировка окончена. Можем продолжить вечером.

Джим пожал плечами; не удержался и добавил: «Если к вечеру мы сможем разойтись хотя бы на длину руки».

*  
Как и предполагал Джим, день выдался умопомрачительно скучным.

В промежутках между Очень Важными Исследованиями в открытом космосе (во время которых Спок становился неприлично — для вулканца — оживлённым, и Джим, делая ставки против самого себя, подсчитывал его «Очаровательно», «Интересно» и «Интригующе») и высадками нередко выдавались скучные дни. Джим мог целую смену бездельничать, украшая собой кресло и развлекаясь фантазиями, от эротических до самых бессмысленных и идиотских — например, что произойдёт, если все растения из оранжереи Сулу внезапно отрастят ноги.

Казалось бы, сегодня Джиму была предоставлена бóльшая свобода действий (от необходимости отсиживать положенные часы на вахте даже Джим Кирк не мог увильнуть без причины), однако этот день заслужил почётное место в ряду самых скучных с начала миссии. Пожалуй, на негласном конкурсе он бы даже был возведён на пьедестал.

— Словосочетание «самые скучные» нелогично, — вклинился Спок в его мысли. — Слово «самый» предполагает исключительность предмета или явления, которое им характеризуется.

— Отстань, — бесцеремонно отмахнулся Джим. — Не мешай мне оплакивать загубленную молодость.

Проигнорировав его — без сомнения, крайне нелогичную — реплику, Спок продолжил:

— На мой взгляд, это был достаточно продуктивный день.

— Не сомневаюсь, — пробурчал Джим, утыкаясь лицом в диванную обивку, — что на твой взгляд так всё и было.

Ещё бы он сомневался. Они сделали отчёт. Потом ещё один. Потом провели проверку электронной текстовой документации, в ходе которой, к восторгу Джима и негодованию Спока, выявили разночтения в уставных документах, хранящихся в разных директориях корабельной библиотеки. Потом они составили новый график ротации членов экипажа. Споку что-то не понравилось в итоговом расписании, и они переделали график ещё раз. Занятие оказалось на редкость нудным, зато они убили почти четыре часа только на это.

«Шутка ли — четыреста тридцать человек перераспределить по постам. Чокнуться можно».

_«Ты успешно справился»._

Джим повернул голову, не отрывая её от дивана, и посмотрел на Спока одним глазом из-за плеча. Тот заметил и вопросительно выгнул бровь.

«Ты сегодня как-то чересчур благодушно настроен».

_«Благодушно»._

«Ну да. Эй, ты только что похвалил меня за работу! Это как-то странно».

_«Джим, из твоих слов логически вытекает, что ты воспринимаешь мои попытки анализировать твою деятельность и давать советы как нежелательную критику и нравоучения»._

«Ну, ты бываешь… излишне критичным».

— Послушай, мы можем поговорить вслух? — Джим сел, машинально потирая лицо рукой. — Отсутствие эмоций — не то чтобы ты ими фонтанировал и обычно, но всё же это напрягает.

— Согласен. — Спок отложил падд и взглянул на Джима внимательнее. — Отсутствие невербального сопровождения речи заметно затрудняет понимание. Кроме того, живя среди людей, я научился считывать базовые эмоции собеседника и теперь, будучи не в состоянии определить их, испытываю дискомфорт.

«Интересно, вожделение относится к числу этих эмоций?»

Джим поспешно отогнал предательскую мысль.

— Я же говорю, что ты слишком благодушен для чело… то есть, для вулканца, запертого с глазу на глаз с кем-то вроде меня. Ты уже в который раз со мной соглашаешься.

_«Вроде меня…»_ Спок чуть свёл брови, как будто не просто повторил это, а задал сам себе вопрос. Но вслух сказал другое:

— Мы не заперты. Несмотря на определённые ограничения, мы вполне сможем передвигаться по кораблю.

«Мы. Как мило».

— Кроме того, — хладнокровно продолжал Спок, будто не «расслышал» этого, — не вижу причин, по которым я должен противоречить твоим словам, если они соответствуют объективной реальности или моему личному мнению.

— Последнее случается крайне редко, — заметил Джим. — Поужинаем?

— Джим, мы ужинали час назад, и я предполагаю, что твоё предложение вызвано не потребностью в питании, а скукой.

Джим со стоном рухнул обратно на диван.

— Ты прав. Невыносимая скукотища. А который час?

— Двадцать пятьдесят восемь по корабельному времени.

— Рановато для меня, но вообще — можно лечь спать. Вот только… — Джим покосился на дверь санузла и вздохнул.

Споку пришлось стоять под дверью. На этот раз выбора не было никакого — даже так Джим ощущал головокружение.

«А мне-то казалось, что у нас маленькие каюты. Начинаю жалеть, что я не энсин с инженерной палубы. — Джим ожесточённо потёр лицо. — Ладно хоть караул приходится нести за дверью, а не в ванной».

_«Если графики доктора Маккоя точны, уже завтра ситуация изменится»._

«Дьявол, а ведь он прав». Воображение Джима мигом нарисовало картинку: Спок стоит рядом с душевой кабиной и ждёт… рывком сдвигает створку… прижимает Джима к стене…

_«Джим, с тобой всё в порядке? Твои мысли как-то… спутались»._

Опомнившись, Джим отогнал соблазнительное — нет, чёрт возьми, ужасное, просто кошмарное видение. Поздно, впрочем. Реакция уже последовала.

«А ты не подслушивай, — рыкнул — точнее, агрессивно подумал он, с ненавистью глядя на вставший член. — Вуайерист, блин».

_«Прошу прощения. Я действительно хотел бы свести к минимуму вторжение в твою частную жизнь, но не в состоянии это сделать»._

«Как и я», — откликнулся Джим, тут же остыв. Если слишком чуткие уши Спок из вежливости мог заткнуть, то оборвать телепатическую связь, установленную без согласия, он бы не сумел. И контролировать свои мысли Джим бы не смог.

Проблема оставалась.

В конце концов Джим плюнул на неловкую ситуацию и, завернувшись в полотенце, гордо продефилировал в спальню. Пока он переодевался в пижаму попросторнее, Спок покорно ждал за разделительным экраном.

Сам Спок обернулся быстро, по меркам Джима — так вообще молниеносно. Этого времени — и чашки вулканского чая, запах которого отбивал любые желания — едва хватило, чтобы Джим успокоился.

Когда он, уже практически засыпая, растянулся на кровати, Спок занял место на полу, которое украшал собой утром. Прекрасно понимая, что вулканцу не требуется столько же сна, Джим представил, как Спок несколько часов сидит в позе известного человеческого философа, такой же безмятежный и недвижный. От такой мысли у него самого спина заныла.

— Ты проецируешь на меня человеческие особенности, — сказал Спок.

— А ты прикидываешься безупречным вулканцем, хотя мы оба знаем, что это не так.

Лицо Спока едва заметно переменилось, глаза потемнели. Джим поторопился исправить свой промах:

— Погоди, это не то,что я хотел сказать. То есть, я имел в виду это, но мне это и нравится… Так, замяли тему, пока я ещё чего-нибудь не ляпнул. («Боже, почему когда речь заходит об эмоциях Спока, я становлюсь таким идиотом?») Принеси стул или устраивайся сразу на кровати.

Спок посмотрел на него задумчиво. Выражалось это в чуть поджатых губах и немного расфокусированном взгляде. (Джим только сейчас задумался, как часто в описании Спока приходилось использовать эти «чуть», «немного» и «почти». В обычное время Спок не был склонен к крайностям, так что без этого обойтись не получалось.)

— Есть компромиссный вариант, — сказал наконец Спок. Придвинулся к кровати, прислоняясь к ней спиной, подтянул ноги и устроил падд на коленях. — Я собираюсь поработать. Тебе не помешает?..

— А, да ерунда, — отмахнулся Джим. Отвернувшись от сосредоточенного вулканца, он натянул тонкое одеяло и почти сразу уснул.

Просыпаться от непривычных и неприятных ощущений, похоже, становилось традицией. Проморгавшись и восстановив ощущение собственного тела, Джим обнаружил, что лежит лицом в подушку, а постепенно немеющая рука перекинута через что-то тёплое и плотное.

«Ох, ну только не это…»

— Неудобно? — вполголоса поинтересовалось тёплое и плотное.

— Пр-ш-пр-щения, — пробубнил Джим, поворачиваясь и убирая руку. — Это тебе, н-р-ное, неудобно.

— Ты не должен извиняться, — Спок, похоже, удивился. — Вы, люди, как правило, не в состоянии контролировать своё тело во время сна.

— И что, Ухура во сне часто ворочается? — почти проснувшись, поинтересовался Джим.

Ответ был предсказуем:

— Я не стану обсуждать это. Спи. Сейчас только ноль четыре тридцать два.

Джим вяло зевнул, поворачиваясь на другой бок. Корабельные кровати слишком узкие, чтобы размещаться на них вдвоём.

«Ладно, слишком узкие, чтобы спать вдвоём, не касаясь друг друга», — думал он в полусне. С ним иногда такое бывало: он засыпал на середине мысли, а после пробуждения окончание выстраивалось в его голове так же чётко, как если бы ничего не случилось.

— Может, нам перегородку поставить? — хрипло предложил Джим, силясь двинуться. Своенравная рука снова покоилась поперёк живота Спока. Чувствовалось, как бешено — по человеческим меркам — колотится сердце. Сам Джим прижимался к Споку, положив голову на плечо… или на грудь? Разлепив глаза, он обнаружил, что всё-таки на плечо. Спок любезно вытянул руку в сторону, поэтому Джим ещё не скатился обратно на слишком маленькую подушку.

— Перегородка на кровати создаст больший дискомфорт, чем твои человеческие привычки, — сказал Спок. И стряхнул Джима с плеча, чтобы подняться.

— Будем считать, что я ощутил укол совести за своё недостойное поведение. — Джим покосился на хронометр и рывком сел: — Какого?! Десять ноль два… а я даже не выспался!

— Насколько я знаю, избыток сна у людей даёт схожие симптомы. — Спок подождал, пока Джим поднимется с кровати, чтобы перейти в общую часть каюты.

Джим, позёвывая, тащился за ним на невидимом шнурке и отвечал на ходу:

— Это ерунда, со мной такого не бывает. Только если похмелье наложится. А так, дополнительный сон — это лишний зап… Ой! — поскольку глаза слипались, да и смотрел он вниз, Джим заметил, что Спок остановился, только впечатавшись ему в спину. Чёртов вулканец даже не шелохнулся, словно Джим был какой-то мухой. — Ты чего тормозишь так внезапно?

Тот недвусмысленно указал на дверь санузла, в которую почти упирались они оба.

— О, — сказал Джим. — Ясно.

«Надо бы стул сюда переставить», — думал он минут пять спустя, сидя у двери и бессмысленно пялясь на собственные колени.

_«Семь минут»,_ — поправил Спок.

«Чего?»

_«Ты думал, что сидишь там примерно пять минут, и тебе становится некомфортно. Фактически прошло семь минут. И сорок две сотых»._

«Перестань уже».

_«Что именно?»_

«Да, я забыл, ты подслушиваешь невольно и поправляешь машинально. Но если ты цитируешь мои мысли, хоть не перевирай их».

_«Прошу прощения. Постараюсь впредь избегать этого»._

«Так-то лучше».

Когда Джим, в свою очередь посетив укромный уголок, вернулся в каюту, он обнаружил, что Спок ждёт у двери стоя. С закрытыми глазами.

«Медитируешь?» — Джим прислонился к стене рядом.

— Я пытался укрепить ментальную защиту. — Спок посмотрел на него. Сфокусироваться сразу не смог, и пару секунд глаза казались совершенно чёрными, потом немного посветлели.

Джим вспомнил, как они с вулканцем застряли в пустыне на захолустной планетке класса М. Аборигены, называющие себя валеа, приняли гостей из космоса за материализовавшихся демонов и выкинули их на солончак, для верности приковав к камню. Пока Джим, скорчившись, прятался в скудной тени камня, Спок откровенно грелся на солнцепёке. Его глаза на солнечном свету были более яркими и как будто даже более цветными: медь, выдержанный бренди, брызги коньяка, золотые искры…

— Брызги коньяка? — Спок вскинул брови.

Джим, извиняясь, развёл руками:

— Мне так показалось.

— У тебя очень недисциплинированный разум, — укоризненно сказал Спок.

— Зато мышление оригинальное и нешаблонное, — парировал Джим. — Так значит, твоя попытка провалилась.

— Как видишь. Моё психоэмоциональное состояние абсолютно нормально по вулканским стандартам, однако препятствовать этому обмену мыслями я не могу.

— Печально. Наведаемся ещё раз в спортзал?

Спок задумался едва ли на секунду.

— Не возражаю. Согласно графику, это ещё возможно.

*  
-…уже лучше, — невозмутимо сказал Спок, когда оба растянулись на полу.

— Изобретательность — моё второе оружие.

_«Интересно…»_

Локоть вулканца, пытающегося встать, больно надавил на живот; правильно интерпретировав перекошенное лицо Джима, Спок поменял положение рук, перекатился на спину и только потом встал.

— Ну давай, спроси, — подбодрил Джим, потирая пострадавший живот.

— Какое «оружие» ты определяешь как первое?

Джим ухмыльнулся, намеренно демонстрируя почти все зубы:

— Моё невероятное обаяние, конечно.

Спок, кажется, с трудом удержался от закатывания глаз. Складывалось впечатление, что все личные разговоры с Джимом действуют на вулканца раздражающе.

— Продолжим? — он протянул Джиму руку.

Тот помотал головой.

— Даже если я проснулся позже обычного, мой желудок работает по часам. Пора обедать.

По коридору, ведущему к столовой, они шли, почти соприкасаясь плечами, медленно, чтобы не сбиваться с шага. Джим, честно пытаясь контролировать процесс, конечно, сбивался.

Встреченные по дороге биологи, завидев Спока, свернули бурное обсуждение и из живописной кучки перестроились в колонну, ровную, практически парадную.

«Дрессируешь ты их, что ли?»

_«Я уже говорил,_ — Спок чинно поздоровался с каждым биологом, — _что ты придерживаешься демократичного стиля управления. Я же склоняюсь к более жёсткой дисциплине»._

«Короче, ты их дрессируешь».

_«Поддерживаю порядок. Наука не терпит хаоса»._

Замыкающая, хрупкая блондинка со старомодным пучком едва ли не больше её головы, остановила Спока, молча протянув ему падд.

Джим силился вспомнить, как её зовут. Спок, внимательно просматривающий диаграммы, наконец сжалился (или же решил, что незачем тратить на такую мелочь время и ресурсы мозга) и подсказал:

_«Энсин Пьелле»._

Память у Джима была отличная — не эйдетическая, конечно, но всё же очень хорошая, без этого капитаном не стать, хоть десять раз Землю спасай. Первая страница личного дела всплыла перед глазами.

«Пьелле? Действительно?» Джим помнил её, он лично отбирал всех членов экипажа и перед началом, и по ходу пятилетней миссии. Редкая для Земли фамилия и без личного дела выдавала уроженку аграрной колонии — кажется, именно на эту колонию улетел Сэм, брат Кирка. Но на голографии в досье Джим увидел пучеглазую «мышку» с карикатурными косичками. На службе внешность для него не имела значения, так что Джим прочёл пару научных работ «мышки» и тут же одобрил кандидатуру новенькой.

В реальности Триш Элизабет Пьелле обладала большими выразительными глазами, нежной почти светящейся кожей и улыбкой Моны Лизы. А если распустить блестящие золотые волосы, они — Джим не сомневался — наверняка окажутся длинными и густыми.

Он открыл рот.

— Всё верно, — сказал Спок, возвращая падд. — Продолжайте в том же направлении.

Он зашагал дальше, не оглядываясь. Пришлось тянуться следом — едва он отошёл на чёртовы три метра, Джиму стало не до заигрываний. Не требовалось читать мысли, чтобы понять, чем вызвано такое поведение.

— Что это было? — риторически вопросил Джим.

Спок остановился, словно желая пропустить его вперёд.

— Поскольку доктор Маккой здесь не присутствует, позволю себе процитировать, — он обернулся к Джиму, из вредности остановившемуся за спиной. — «Когда уже ты повзрослеешь?» и «Бога ради, хватит разбивать сердца!»

Рот Джима открылся сам по себе. (Когда-то, по крайней мере, до встречи со Споком, он считал, что это происходит только с персонажами мультфильмов. Наивный!)

Что ж, для того, кто всю жизнь учился контролировать и скрывать эмоции, Спок передал экспрессивные интонации Боунза весьма точно.

— Поверить не могу, что ты это говоришь.

— Цитирую, — педантично поправил Спок. — Исключая формулировки, я согласен с доктором. Кратковременные романтические отношения, которые неудачно заканчиваются, портят эмоциональный климат. Это действует на людей угнетающе.

— Спок, ты серьёзно… — Джим сделал паузу — мимо проходили краснорубашечники из бета-смены, — потом продолжил полушёпотом: — Ты серьёзно запрещаешь мне заводить интрижки?

К его ужасу — смешанному с восхищением, потому что нельзя было не восхищаться подобной последовательностью, — Спок кивнул:

— Я рекомендую воздержаться от кратковременных отношений с членами экипажа.

Он отвернулся и спокойно продолжил путь, оставив Джима переваривать услышанное. Джим, подчиняясь «поводку», тоже не стал задерживаться на месте.

Прозрение пришло не сразу. Уже когда они добрались до столовой, он сообразил: о долговременных отношениях Спок ничего не сказал.


	5. Chapter 5

«Какого чёрта на нас так пялятся?» Джим почти раздражённо отодвинул полупустую тарелку и взял чашку — реплицированный кофе всё же лучше, чем никакой. Но в чашке оказался травяной чай, ещё более гадкий, чем обычно. «О, ну превосходно».

_«Кофе здесь»,_ — Спок указал на свой стакан.

«Чёртовы репликаторы». Вулканец никогда не пил кофе: за неимением альтернатив он предпочёл бы воду. «Оформи заявку инженерам. Третий случай за месяц».

_«Проблема не представляется критической._ — Они поменялись напитками. — _Повышенное внимание доставляет тебе дискомфорт?»_

«Повышенное? Нет, приятель, это называется иначе. На нас именно пялятся. Словно к обеду вместо капитана и старшего помощника пожаловали наши собственные призраки».

_«Полагаю, экипаж — весьма обоснованно — считает, что мы должны находиться в медотсеке или в своих каютах. Ведь мы отстранены от службы по медицинским показаниям»._

«Спок, не хочу тебя расстраивать…»

— Бога ради, это выглядит ещё хуже, чем обычно. — Боунз грузно плюхнулся рядом с Джимом. Так он делал, чтобы подчеркнуть свой образ «старого сельского доктора» — но поскольку тираду о своём преклонном возрасте, не терпящем волнений и суеты, он начать не спешил, Джим заключил, что Боунз просто не спал всю ночь и ему действительно сложно контролировать своё тело. Такое тоже случалось.

— Что вы имеете в виду, доктор? — спокойно и даже доброжелательно поинтересовался Спок.

— Вы прямо в рот Джиму заглядываете, — сообщил Боунз; отхлебнул из стакана и сморщился: — Это что ещё за дрянь?

— Вулканский чай, полагаю, — ответил Спок.

— Боунз, не преувеличивай, — одновременно с ним сказал Кирк. Спок действительно смотрел на них очень внимательно, но он всегда так делал, и к этому тяжёлому взгляду Джим привык; игнорировать остальных оказалось сложнее.

— Ты вообще молчи, — отмахнулся Боунз. — Смотришь на него влюблёнными глазами, скоро дыру протрёшь.

_«Интересное описание»,_ — Спока явно позабавили эти инсинуации.

Джим поспешил перевести тему:

— Ты вовремя, я как раз собирался к тебе наведаться.

— Ты собирался в лазарет? Добровольно? — на лице Боунза отразилась такая паника, словно он очутился в эпицентре пожара. — Ты заболел? Умираешь? Он умирает?! — обратился он к Споку.

Бровь Спока, и без того медленно ползущая вверх, задралась рывком и, кажется, вознамерилась покинуть лоб.

— Определённо — нет, — лаконично сказал Спок.

— Я плохо сплю, — объяснил Джим. — Достаточно долго, но всё равно не высыпаюсь. Скорее всего, из-за этой штуки в голове.

— Под «этой штукой» ты подразумеваешь мозг? — расслабившись, невинно переспросил Боунз. Джим нахмурился в его сторону, но доктор с прежним невинным выражением лица продолжил: — Может, это из-за стресса? Ты слишком беспокоишься о происходящем.

— О каком стрессе речь?

Джим, уловив смысл этих слов, насупился. В одиночестве он спал, как младенец — не только в смысле безмятежного сна: он мог раскинуться морской звездой, лечь поперёк кровати или наполовину сползти с края; вымотавшись во время что-то-пошло-не-так миссий, Джим вообще засыпал как убитый и пускал слюни. Боунз говорил ему, что это нормально, что такое случается со многими людьми при переутомлении, но это всё равно смущало. Вулканец точно бы не обслюнявил подушку. Кроме того, утренние проблемы никуда не делись; какой-нибудь интересный сон (особенно если принять во внимание слова Боунза, утверждающего, что Джим иногда разговаривает и стонет по ночам) мог поставить его в крайне неловкое положение.

— Джим плохо спит оттого, что пытается контролировать своё поведение во сне, — объяснил доктор Споку.

Вторая бровь вулканца последовала за первой. Джим постарался не смутиться окончательно. Что ещё ему оставалось? В присутствии Спока самое глупое, неприличное и развратное действие, которое он мог себе позволить — нежные объятия. Причём обнимать желательно было подушку.

«Могу поспорить, тебе интересно, как выглядит в моём случае бесконтрольный сон, — виновато подумал он, не сразу вспомнив, что их «канал связи» не передаёт интонации. — Поверь, это жалкое зрелище».

— Я могу дать тебе релаксант на ночь, — предложил Боунз, смягчившись. — Обычно его употребляют при сопутствующих нарушениях сна у травмированных пациентов.

— Это допустимо? — не в меру серьёзный Спок повернулся к нему, явно общаясь не с заклятым другом, а с лечащим врачом своего капитана. Джим всегда поражался, как им обоим удаётся так легко разграничивать эти статусы.

— Я дам вам антидот, — в тон ответил Боунз. — В случае боевой тревоги сделаете Джиму инъекцию, и через пять-семь минут эффект релаксанта почти сойдёт на нет. Конечно, будем надеяться, что это не понадобится. А ты, — он повернулся к Джиму, — поменьше пей кофе. И не надо смотреть на меня, как на врага. Отныне тебе запрещены тонизирующие напитки — до самой операции. Только сок или травяной чай.

— Боунз! Реплицированный сок на вкус хуже вулканского чая!

— Значит, пей вулканский чай. Я всё сказал. — У доктора пискнул комм. — Дьявол, поесть не дадут. — Боунз поднялся. — Вечером зайдите за гипоспреями.

Он ушёл, забыв убрать поднос. Пока Джим гипнотизировал взглядом тарелку, полную несъедобных, но очень красиво оформленных овощей, Спок допил свой чай и, указав на репликатор, невозмутимо спросил:

— Желаете выпить ещё по чашке, капитан?

Джим вздохнул и согласился.

Он зря счёл вчерашний день самым скучным за всю миссию. Не считая стычки с Боунзом, которую и стычкой-то назвать было нельзя, никаких развлечений не предвиделось вообще. Соваться на мостик глава медслужбы настрого запретил, а в лаборатории, куда его притащил Спок, Джима усадили за пустой стол и к участию в дискуссии не допустили.

Пока два биолога азартно препирались под чутким руководством Спока (разумеется, эмоций он не проявлял, но тонкими замечаниями умудрялся направить спорщиков в нужное русло), Джим скучал в компании падда. У него кончились даже отчёты для проверки, а составлять пространные «репортажи» для капитанского журнала Джим не любил.

Когда учёные наконец закончили, Спок поманил его совершенно бесцеремонным жестом. Джим не усматривал в этом ничего особенного — он даже поощрял такой неформальный подход со стороны вулканца, — но в спину донеслись шепотки. Спок чуть нахмурился.

— Досужие сплетни, — Джим усмехнулся. — Нет, я не разобрал слов, но догадаться, о чём шепчутся за спиной, несложно. В человеческих коллективах это неизбежная плата за установление отношений. Кроме того, можешь считать это местью.

Спок прервал мысленную тираду о нелепости подобного поведения и уставился на Джима. Стопка паддов в руках вулканца опасно зашаталась.

— Месть за что?

— За то, что ты их стравливаешь, — пояснил Джим, поддержав стопку. — Возможно, твои подчинённые и не осознают, что ты бесцеремонно ими манипулируешь, но чувствуют это интуитивно. Так что пусть лучше выдумывают сплетни, чем поливают начальство грязью.

Не-улыбка тронула губы Спока:

— Мои манипуляции настолько заметны?

— Не надейся скрыть их от меня, — Джим блеснул в ответ улыбкой, которая, как он считал, могла растопить любое сердце, даже вулканское. — Используешь азарт, чтобы стимулировать скорость работы? Со мной этот фокус не пройдёт.

— Возможно, тебя нужно мотивировать другим способом? — предположил Спок с самым серьёзным видом. Учитывая, что гаденькая, хоть и едва заметная улыбка, сопровождающая сарказм, получалась у него на отлично — Спок даже не считал нужным скрывать её, — на сей раз Джим ему почти поверил. Кроме того, имелась у него пара вариантов «мотивации», но Споку бы они точно не понравились.

_«Почему ты так считаешь?»_

Джим споткнулся на ровном месте. «Дьявол, совсем забыл об этом нашем канале связи. Почему я ничего не слышал, когда ты разговаривал со своими биологами?»

— Технически, — сказал Спок вслух, — следует считать их не «моими», а «нашими». Полагаю, ты не обращал внимания на обрывки мыслей, поскольку был слишком занят собственными.

— Я даже не помню, о чём я думал, — протянул Джим разочарованно. — Было невыносимо скучно. Я за последний месяц проверил меньше отчётов, чем за вчерашний день. На сегодня их и не осталось почти.

— Именно об этом ты и думал, — успокоил его Спок.

«Даже странно, что ничего неприличного не промелькнуло».

Спок явно его «услышал» — и, кажется, почти улыбнулся по-настоящему. Впрочем, Джиму наверняка показалось.

Ужинали вдвоём, в каюте Джима. Спок, которому идеальный порядок в журналах не мешал в очередной раз проверять какие-то файлы, между делом листал длинную текстовую запись — пояснительную записку или что-то вроде того. Джим, стараясь не соскакивать на более личные вопросы, размышлял, что вулканцы, оказывается, тоже подвержены вредной привычке читать за едой. Спок на него не реагировал. Впрочем, это ничего не означало — находясь в покое, он контролировал не только эмоции, но и мысли. Джим с завистью подумал, что такой уровень контроля близок к идеальному.

Сдав пятую шахматную партию — игра сегодня определённо не клеилась, — Джим всё же решил отправиться спать раньше обычного — даже раньше вчерашнего. В иных обстоятельствах он бы скрасил вечер чтением художественной литературы — благо, библиотека корабля предоставляла богатый выбор, — но неудачно подобранная книга могла вызвать совершенно лишние ассоциации.

— Надеюсь, Боунз не додумался обеспечить мне крепкий ночной сон, заменив релаксант на банальное снотворное, — пробурчал Джим, укладываясь на кровать. Мысль эта беспокоила его с момента визита в медотсек — уж очень довольное лицо было у Боунза, когда он вручал Споку целый набор гипоспреев.

— Не думаю, что он бы так поступил. — Спок, проверяющий маркировку на гипо, сел рядом. — Снотворное не обеспечивает организму полноценный отдых, а доктор Маккой заинтересован в удовлетворительном состоянии твоего здоровья.

_«Как и я»._

Джим покосился на него, желая убедиться, что ему не почудилась эта мысль, но лицо Спока было непроницаемым. Подчиняясь жесту, Джим отвернул голову. Спок прижал палец к его шее чуть ниже места инъекции (Боунз, вопреки инструкциям, так не делал — возможно, поэтому уколы у него выходили болезненными) и, по-ученически правильно, как стилус от падда, держа гипоспрей, поднёс его к коже.

Динамик над входом в каюту истошно заорал. Джим дёрнулся, едва не наткнувшись на инъектор самостоятельно. Спасло его только то, что Спок и сам вздрогнул, выронив гипо.

Спустя два гудка капитан и старший помощник уже были на ногах. Спок надел форменную тунику со скоростью, даже близко не сопоставимой с расчётной — в отличие от людей, на учениях бодро путающихся в рукавах и пытающихся головой проделать новый вырез на животе, а то и на спинке туники, он как будто запрыгнул в форму. Джим, поминая недобрым словом всех, кто обеспечил ему возможность вляпаться в межзвёздные неприятности — всех, начиная с изобретателя варп-двигателя Зефрама Кокрейна, — натягивал сапоги. Впрочем, судя по короткому одобрительному кивку Спока, с остальной формой он справился почти так же быстро, как вулканец.

— Из-за этих тревог мы уже, наверное, побили все рекорды Федерации в забеге на любые дистанции, кроме марафонских, — сказал Джим уже в турболифте, мчащем их на мостик. — Хоть сборную корабля создавай для соревнований с другими экипажами.

— Ты недооцениваешь наш спортивный потенциал, — огорошил его Спок, тут же пояснив: — На планетоиде LV-X312, чтобы избежать контакта с местной агрессивно настроенной формой жизни, мы пробежали дистанцию более чем в сорок два километра на десять целых три десятых минуты быстрее, чем рекордсмен Федерации.

— Это не считается, Спок! Ты всю дорогу тащил меня за руку. — Джим даже сейчас мог вспомнить железную хватку на запястье — несмотря на специфическую разницу температур, пальцы Спока тогда словно обдавали жаром. — На буксире, знаешь ли, гораздо легче бежать. Один бы я не осилил такое расстояние, я не настолько выносливый.

Судя по лёгкому прищуру, завуалированный комплимент, хоть он и не касался интеллекта, Спок принял весьма благосклонно.

— Ты можешь подать руководству флота свою идею насчёт сборных.

— Ну уж нет! — Джим замахал руками. — Тимбилдинг — последнее, что нам требуется во время исследований.

Привести аргументы в защиту спорта Спок не успел — двери турболифта открылись, выпуская офицеров на мостик, тревожно расцвеченный красным.

— Капитан-на-мостике, — скороговоркой, лишённой привычной искренней радости, выпалил Чехов и снова уткнулся в приборы.

Джим мельком удивился его присутствию, но потом вспомнил, что они со Споком переделали график дежурств на всю неделю. Из тех, кто обычно дежурил в альфа-смену, присутствовали ещё Ухура и пара безопасников.

— Докладывайте! — приказал Кирк, плюхаясь в кресло. Спок направился к научной станции, но через три шага передумал и вернулся, встал за креслом.

Лейтенант Кристоф Маршалл, который уже два месяца постоянно заступал на пост рулевого и старшего по званию в гамма-смену, не оборачиваясь, откликнулся:

— На сенсорах дальнего действия обнаружена клингонская «хищная птица». — Половина обзорного экрана переключилась в демонстрационный режим, схематично отобразив нужный регион космоса. — Курс — встречный, максимальная скорость. Расчётное время вхождения в зону досягаемости орудий — пять целых две десятых минуты.

«Спок, это всё тлетворное влияние твоей пагубной страсти к точному времени. Даже рулевой с десятыми долями считает».

— Выйти из варпа, — скомандовал Джим. Приказ был исполнен незамедлительно: Джим почти почувствовал, как снижается давление на корпус корабля, как падает скорость. — Щиты на полную. Батареи приготовить, но пока не наводить.

— Клингоны пересылают сообщение по открытому каналу, — подключилась Ухура. Несмотря на сопряжённые с этим неприятности, Джиму нравилось, когда она вступала в диалог: она не разменивалась на эмоциональные высказывания, красочные метафоры или нравоучительные тирады, говорила чётко и по делу. Глас разума в этом космосе противоречий.

— Включай, — кивнул ей Джим.

По мостику раскатились лающие, царапающие слух звуки клингонской речи. Универсальный переводчик тут же постарался их облагородить, и экипаж услышал немного исковерканную речь: «…требуется оставаться на текущем положении («В текущих координатах», — машинально поправил Джим про себя.), чтобы вести переговоры. Корабль Федерации был замечен рядом с планетой Кронос, в связи с чем Клингонская Империя требует…»

— Чёрт! — Джим вскочил с кресла и заметался между ним и консолью. Капитану предписывалось сохранять сдержанность, но в этой ситуации он просто не мог усидеть на месте. — Наш корабль в их пространстве! Этого не хватало!

Стычка с клингонским патрулём на Кроносе и без того до сих пор аукалась Федерации. Формально патрульных перебил беглый преступник, которого «благополучно» конвоировали на Землю и осудили в том числе и за это, о чём самым дипломатичным образом уведомили Империю, но клингоны продолжали злиться. Джим с тоской подумал, что проблем было бы куда меньше, не используй Хан оружие Федерации. Следующий патруль на планету прибыл слишком поздно и никаких сигнатур, позволивших бы опознать корабли-нарушители, не обнаружил, а вот брошенное оружие осталось. Дипломаты могли сколько угодно врать клингонам, что беглый преступник самостоятельно переместился на территорию Федерации и там был пойман, но подозрения оставались. И если сейчас Империя получит реальные доказательства нарушений границы…

_«Джим, остановись немедленно!»_

Вспугнутая приказом, мысль улетучилась; Джим затормозил. Спок, видимо, не ожидал такой послушности и едва не врезался в него. Только теперь Джим заметил, что Чехов с Ухурой и ещё несколько присутствующих смотрят на него круглыми глазами. У Чехова даже бровь выгнулась, почти как у демонстрирующего удивление Спока.

«Какого чё… а-а-а, дьявол», — Джим вспомнил о «поводке». Должно быть, члены экипажа были действительно удивлены, наблюдая, как старший помощник, в самом буквальном смысле не отступая ни на шаг, почти дыша в затылок, следует за капитаном. Правда, бóльшая часть офицеров, похоже, посчитала это вполне естественным явлением; Джим никак не мог решить, стоит ли возмутиться или посмеяться по этому поводу.

— «Хищная птица» вышла из варпа, — доложил Маршалл. — Они в зоне видимости.

— Запрашивают видеосвязь. — Ухура машинальным, отточенным жестом прижала наушник плотнее.

Джим кивнул ей снова, разрешая включение. Тонкие пальцы забегали по консоли. Джим свободно опустил руки вдоль тела, Спок сложил за спиной: на переговорах с клингонами следовало демонстрировать уверенность, спокойствие и умеренную властность.

— Капитан, в их речи есть что-то странное, — сказала вдруг Ухура. — Какой-то акцент…

Предостережение немного запоздало: экран, временно подёрнувшийся помехами, высветил наконец фигуру будущего собеседника во всех подробностях. Джим почувствовал, что челюсть медленно отвисает, и сжал зубы, чтобы не опозориться. На мостике воцарилась тишина, только попискивали приборы.

За два или три дня до отправления «Энтерпрайз» с Земли Джим встретил в штаб-квартире капитана Финни. Тот был ненамного младше Пайка, но всё равно считался ставленником последнего и — до появления Джима Кирка — вторым после самого Пайка кандидатом на пост капитана строящейся «Энтерпрайз». После двух лет службы на дальнем рубеже «Нахимов» Финни, ещё до того совершивший не один рейс по Галактике, был списан. Сам Финни все уши Джиму прожужжал, что будет теперь прозябать в штабе, ведь новых кораблей нет, да и на старые очередь из перспективных офицеров, и хорошо, если отправят командующим на какую-нибудь звёздную базу, но ведь это не дело для старого космического волка… Джим, невольно вспоминающий под его нытьё семь бесславно погибших у Вулкана новёхоньких кораблей и таких же новёхоньких — молодых, укомплектованных в основном вчерашними кадетами экипажей, уже не знал, как от него отвязаться. В конце концов, сославшись на срочные дела (и ни словом не солгав — разговор отнял кучу времени, так что Джим едва не опоздал на очередной инструктаж), Кирк попросту удрал.

На членов экипажа «Энтерпрайз» смотрел с экрана находящийся на мостике «Хищной птицы» чистокровный человек, убеждённый консерватор, капитан Звёздного Флота Финни. Мостик от настоящего клингонского отличался только уровнем освещённости.

Насладившись своим триумфальным появлением, Финни заговорил, как раз когда Джим обрёл дар речи и собирался первым его поприветствовать:

— Капитан, вы меня хорошо видите?

«Позёр». Предупредительный тон Финни не казался бы столь наигранным при разговоре по аудиосвязи, но лицо выдавало: он невыносимо доволен собой.

_«Согласен»,_ — заметил Спок. По нему нельзя было сказать, что он недоволен, но Джим чувствовал излишнюю напряжённость его позы.

— Мы прекрасно вас видим, Финни, — намеренно опустив звание, ответил Кирк.

— Отлично. Я, в свою очередь, тоже получаю очень чёткий сигнал.

«Выпендрёжник», — Джим едва не сказал это вслух, такое негодование его охватило. Спок, и без того стоящий непозволительно близко, немного наклонился, коснувшись плечом плеча, словно хотел успокоить Джима.

— Полагаю, вы хотели бы получить объяснения. — Финни распирало от гордости.

— Было бы неплохо, — согласился Джим, умудрившись изобразить выражение вежливой скуки. На пару секунд его показное спокойствие заметно выбило Финни из колеи, но тот быстро справился с собой и лучезарно, не хуже самого Кирка, улыбнулся:

— Предпочитаете подняться к нам на борт или принять гостей?

_«Принять гостей»,_ — эта мысль была такой интенсивной, словно Спок её выкрикнул.

— Мы всегда рады гостям, — Джим едва подавил желание по-клоунски расшаркаться. — Передавайте координаты членов вашего экипажа.

«Спок, ты чего? Неужели тебе не интересно посмотреть корабль изнутри?»

_«Не думаю, что он существенно отличается от прототипа. Однако меня беспокоит транспортация. Подозреваю, что она могла спровоцировать реакцию имплантатов»._

«Ты же был уверен, что они для этого и предназначены — держать пленников в связке».

_«Это наиболее логичное объяснение. Однако уменьшение критического расстояния менее логично»._

«Я понял, к чему ты клонишь. Это либо дисциплинарная мера, этакий сторожевой механизм, срабатывающий при побеге, либо побочный эффект транспортации».

_«Нельзя также недооценивать возможное влияние нашей физиологии, отличной от физиологии данной расы. Я намереваюсь завтра провести некоторые исследования…»_

— …если позволите, капитан.

— Да, разумеется, — Джим ответил вслух, непроизвольно копируя Спока.

Чехов бросил на них быстрый взгляд из-под отросшей кудрявой чёлки, но тут же отвернулся, сделав вид, что ничего не заметил.

— Сперва разберёмся с Финни, — добавил Кирк.

На «Энтерпрайз» большие собрания проводились редко; с начала миссии в конференц-зале единовременно встречались не более десятка человек. Так что теперь, несмотря на поздний час, зал выглядел заполненным, даже скорее забитым. Финни, практически раздувающийся от гордости, его старший помощник, настолько мрачный, что на его фоне Спок выглядел почти добродушно, и второй помощник — тактический офицер, как его представили, — заняли больше половины стола. Офицеры «Энтерпрайз», пытающиеся скрыть недоумение от встречи, охотно потеснились за оставшейся частью. Справа от Джима устроился один из безопасников, тактично оставивший между собой и капитаном немного места, слева — далеко не столь вежливый Спок; прикосновение локтя к локтю немного успокаивало Джима.

_«Ты беспричинно раздражён»._

«Беспричинно? Этот паразит мне все уши прожужжал, что его будут мариновать в штабе, а теперь невыносимо доволен, что обскакал меня, заполучив экспериментальный корабль».

Финни как раз закончил вступление, посвящённое необходимости маскировать разведывательные корабли Федерации под клингонские «Хищные птицы» и перешёл к сути. С его слов выходило, что программа состояла из двух кораблей, запущенных с Земли к границам с Империей; о втором корабле Финни не знал ничего, кроме факта, что тот существует. Первоначально планировалось разработать и запустить копию ромуланского истребителя, но после происшествия на Кроносе проект приостановили, переключив внимание на клингонское направление.

_«Твоя ревность нелогична,_ — неожиданно заключил Спок. — _Ты не заинтересован в проведении этого эксперимента и в этом корабле»._

«Ревность вообще нелогична», — отозвался Джим — и, к своему удивлению, получил развёрнутый ответ:

_«Это не совсем верно. Ревность в плане романтических и сексуальных отношений — это естественный защитный механизм, элемент инстинкта размножения. Обоснованная осторожность при контактах с потенциальным соперником, который может посягнуть на вашего партнёра — или имеет шансы оказаться более привлекательным в его или её глазах — такая осторожность не будет нелогична»._

«Даже у вулканцев?»

_«Даже у вулканцев. Разумеется, мы не рассматриваем сейчас случаи так называемой патологической ревности, которую даже люди сочли бы чрезмерно проявленной или безосновательной»._

Должно быть, Споку тоже было ужасно скучно.

Не позволив этой мысли оформиться в чёткую фразу, которую Спок мог бы «услышать», Джим пояснил: «Ты неверно интерпретировал мои слова. Я не ревную Финни к кораблю или к вниманию остального флота — спасибо, не надо, ты лучше других знаешь, что нам этого и так достаточно, а то и многовато. Но я абсолютно уверен, что Финни считает, будто ему удалось вызвать во мне ревность и зависть».

_«Возможно»,_ — согласился Спок. Джиму оставалось только гадать, сказано это было с согласием, с сомнением или с безапеляционностью компьютера, провозглашающего «Данных недостаточно».

«Вот это меня и раздражает», — заключил Джим, имея в виду оба факта. Интересно, отсутствие в мысленном диалоге эмоций — особенность устройства или дефект мозга самого Джима, его сознания?

Его слегка толкнули в правое плечо. Джим очнулся от своих мыслей и обнаружил, что за столом стало тихо, а сидящий рядом безопасник придвинулся вплотную и явно намеревается снова подтолкнуть задумчивого капитана. Финни, закончивший свою лекцию, смотрел на Джима… ну да. Странно.

«О, кажется, наш разговор заметили».

_«Похоже, что так»._ Это уже точно было согласие.

— Что вы об этом думаете, мистер Спок? — непринуждённо поинтересовался Джим, не меняя позы. Офицеры с «Хищной птицы» с явным интересом наблюдали, как они со Споком склонились друг к другу, словно собираясь начать перешёптываться. Свои давно к этому привыкли.

— Проект, безусловно, интересный. — Спок тоже не двинулся и теперь как будто разговаривал не со всеми присутствующими, а только с Джимом. — Однако с политической точки зрения это небезопасно.

— Дипломатический корпус наверняка был против, — вполголоса согласился Джим. — Если они вообще в курсе.

— Кроме того, — кивнув ему, продолжил Спок, — я не уверен в легитимности такого способа разведки. Бóльшая часть приёмов, используемых разведслужбами, несмотря на исторические традиции шпионажа, незаконна с точки зрения другой стороны. Однако вторжение на чужую территорию на корабле с тяжёлым вооружением нарушает несколько пунктов Устава самого Звёздного флота.

— А если притягивать за уши, то в этом можно найти и нарушение Первой Директивы, — пробормотал Джим. — Это же попрание основ нашего флотского мировоззрения.

— Пафос, — едко скривился Финни. — С каких это пор ты стал таким законопослушным, Джим Кирк?

Спок ощутимо напрягся — то ли угадал ход мыслей Джима, то ли сам вспомнил ту же самую точку отсчёта.

— С таких, — мягким тоном отозвался Джим, складывая перед собой руки; хотя он развернулся к Финни, но смотрел не на него, а на переплетённые пальцы, вспоминая, как вздулась и стала отходить кожа. — С тех пор, как инициатива одного адмирала по предотвращению войны — точнее, потенциального поражения Федерации в этой войне — стоила мне жизни. Ничего личного, Кэрол, — он кивнул в сторону дальнего края стола, не поднимая головы.

Кэрол Маркус сидела здесь же — что-то конспектировала во время речи Финни, потом внимательно слушала своих старших офицеров. Краем глаза Джим видел, как она, сдержанная и почти не побледневшая, кивнула в ответ.

— С твоим уровнем допуска ты, наверное, читал только общий отчёт, — подумал Джим вслух. — Там сообщается, что после радиационного отравления я находился в состоянии клинической смерти, впоследствии — в коме. Но моя команда знает, что это не совсем так. — Он поднял голову и открыто оглядел своих людей. Они внимательно слушали; Сулу, вместо формы облачённый в костюм для фехтования, сжимал губы, словно не был уверен — улыбнуться или изобразить преувеличенную серьёзность; с лица Кэрол сходила бледность. — Спок, будет тяжким нарушением, если я скажу _капитану_ Финни, что умер в тот день — совсем умер, — а уже потом волшебные руки нашего доктора Маккоя меня реанимировали?

— Вы уже это сказали, капитан. — Судя по тому, что Спока тоже оставляло напряжение, Джима он отчитывать не собирался.

— Да? Какая незадача, — Джим улыбнулся ему с нескрываемым обожанием. По правую руку от них кто-то тихо вздохнул.

Финни молчал, похоже, переваривая услышанное — он даже не смог удивиться.

— Так что к политическим инициативам у меня весьма настороженное отношение, — заключил Джим. Спок бросил быстрый взгляд на его руки, но не двинулся.

«Будем считать, что ты пожал мне руку», — протелепатировал ему Джим, жалея, что не может передать насмешливую интонацию.

_«Я не сделал бы этого»._

«Но ведь очень хотел», — Джим снова улыбнулся ему и заметил, что Сулу подаёт ему какие-то знаки. Вообще-то, он попросту корчил рожи; рука, лежащая на самой кромке стола, как бы невзначай указывала на Финни.

Старший помощник того смотрел на капитана «Энтерпрайз» с явным осуждением; сам Финни уже оправился от потрясения и поглядывал с превосходством.

«Ой, кажется, нас снова поймали».

_«Очевидно»._

«Забыл сказать — Финни не то чтобы осуждает неуставные отношения, но считает их несерьёзными».

_«Не понимаю, с какой целью ты мне об этом говоришь»._

«Ну да, как же».

— В общем, мы не одобряем эту инициативу, — подытожил Джим, и Спок благосклонно кивнул ему, довольный верным решением капитана. — Разумеется, адмиралтейство совершенно не обязано учитывать наше мнение. («Когда это руководство учитывало мнение отдельных личностей?») В свою очередь, я не заинтересован в подобном проекте…

— Вы считаете, что демонстрация возможностей нашей «птицы» экипажу «Энтерпрайз» — это попытка заинтересовать вас? — резко спросил старший помощник Финни.

«Ух ты, он умеет говорить. Осади, ковбой».

— Я думаю, — стараясь не выдать насмешку, произнёс Джим, — что это была проверка вашей маскировки — в первую очередь, во всяком случае. Стоит отметить, что в нашем отношении она была почти успешна. Насчёт клингонов я бы не был так уверен — привет вам от нашего офицера связи, которая заметила акцент вашего… кто бы там ни выходил на связь с вашей стороны.

_«Джим, это не вполне корректное описание ситуации»._

«Это тактическая уловка — всего лишь небольшое преувеличение. Не будь занудой».

— Вам требуется какая-либо помощь, капитан? — невинно поинтересовался Джим, поняв, что ошеломлённое молчание другая сторона прерывать не собирается. — Сопровождение, медицинские ресурсы, вооружение?

— Н-нет, — Финни нервно глянул на своего старшего помощника, неодобрительно качающего головой. — Тем более, что наши спецификации едва ли соответствуют вашим.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Джим улыбнулся. Он даже смог заставить себя чуть прищуриться,чтобы в углах глаз проступили морщинки. — Мы всего лишь исследователи. Что ж, не смею вас задерживать.

Он поднялся первым, за ним — Спок и Сулу. Прощались подчёркнуто вежливо, Финни даже попытался пожать руку не только Кирку, но и Споку, однако вовремя опомнился.

Едва золотые искры перестали плясать над площадкой транспортатора, улыбка сползла с лица Джима.

— Все свободны, — скомандовал он. Спок стоял рядом, касаясь плечом плеча вопреки привычке соблюдать хоть какую-то дистанцию. Вздохнув, Джим добавил: — Пока свободны. Завтра будем разбираться с результатами нашей последней высадки.

«Могу поспорить, что медики на базе перед операцией выпотрошат наши мозги, чтобы выяснить причины побочных эффектов… и так далее, и тому подобное…» — сбившись с мысли, Джим широко зевнул.

— По моим наблюдениям, ты уделяешь размышлениям на эту тему нерационально много времени. — Спок шёл медленно, мешая Джиму бежать.

— Разве это не логично — думать о будущем? — поддразнил Джим. По непонятной причине его переполняла энергия; не имея возможности передвигаться по коридору быстрее, он то и дело описывал круг около Спока.

— Нелогично, — сообщил Спок с выражением тонкой насмешки на лице. — В настоящий момент ты не можешь воздействовать на происходящее…

— Вообще-то могу, — почти обиделся Джим. — Солнышко, открой, я дома, — обратился он к двери.

— Минимально, — не согласился Спок. — Сейчас твои возможности сильно ограничены, так что в подробностях снова и снова обдумывать положение не имеет практического смысла. У тебя нестандартная команда доступа в каюту.

— Только заметил? — Джим улыбнулся ему через плечо, небрежно стягивая форму. Затерявшиеся в складках ткани слова прозвучали глухо: — Ключ на самом деле короче — «солнышко», остальное требуется для верификации голоса. — Он бросил тунику на стул, заслужив неодобрительный взгляд Спока, и пригладил волосы. Над пластиной вихры сделались курчавыми; Джим в лёгком недоумении подёргал короткий завиток, но потом оставил его в покое, посчитав, что с исчезновением пластины всё придёт в норму.

— Полагаю, избежать укола успокоительного мне не удастся? — он плюхнулся на кровать.

— Хочу напомнить, что ты сам был инициатором этой процедуры. — Спок снова проверил гипоспрей.

— А вы оба как-то уж очень рьяно схватились за эту идею, — пробурчал Джим.

Ответа он не удостоился. Пальцы Спока были прохладными и ласковыми; Джим ощутил бережное прикосновение к щеке, к шее, а после веки отяжелели, и он поплыл.

После краткого затемнения кровать перестала покачиваться, но тело оставалось слишком расслабленным и не слушалось. Джим с трудом пошевелил руками. Просыпаться в такой точно позе ему не приходилось, но он имел достаточно опыта, чтобы понять, на чём лежит. Тело. Тёплое, твёрдое. Он вытянулся поверх Спока, сдвинувшись так, что сердце вулканца билось напротив его собственного; голова Джима покоилась на груди Спока, и он слышал отголоски этого биения. Прохладные руки придерживали Джима.

Ощущая необъяснимый ужас, как пойманный с поличным воришка, он всё же не удержался от искушения и плотнее прижался к неподвижному телу. Потом уже рискнул открыть глаза и слегка приподняться. Спок смотрел на него из-под ресниц — глаза казались тёмными и как будто ничего не выражали. Лицо вулканца было неподвижно, словно маска.

Джим поднял голову и сонно ухмыльнулся:

— Опять я…

Он сконфуженно замолчал, глядя вниз. На футболке, в которой спал вулканец, осталось тёмное пятно. Джим торопливо вытер уголок рта тыльной стороной ладони; он понимал, что под обращённым на него взглядом сделать это незаметно попросту невозможно, однако вопреки здравому смыслу старался замаскировать движение под попытку прикрыть зевок. Бровь Спока двинулась, безмолвно свидетельствуя, что попытка не удалась.

— Я предупреждал, что беспокойно сплю, — пробормотал Джим. — Чутко и беспокойно — это разные понятия.

— Я знаю, — сказал Спок с непонятной интонацией. Он повернулся, позволяя Джиму наконец-то лечь нормально, и только после этого убрал руки, словно боялся, что без поддержки Джим свалится с кровати. Впрочем, спустя мгновение тот понял, что ноги его всё ещё не слушаются, так что предосторожность, вероятно, была оправданной.

«Наверное, для вулканца это отвратительно», — подумал Джим, запоздало сообразив, что вулканец его «слышит». Маска равнодушия треснула, губы Спока изогнулись в нескрываемой усмешке.

— Некоторые человеческие особенности, в том числе связанные со сном, доставляют дискомфорт, — сообщил он, — но это несущественно. Если говорить о специфическом слюноотделении, я нахожу это негигиеничным, но… любопытным.

На одно безумное мгновение Джиму показалось, что он скажет «милым». Несмотря на то, что по вулканским представлениям «любопытно» уже означало, что предмет обсуждения заслуживает пристального внимания, Джим не смог скрыть разочарования.

— Также хочу отметить, что считаю это тревожащим явлением, — продолжал Спок, подперев голову рукой и глядя на Джима сверху вниз. — Доктор утверждает, что это — симптом переутомления. Следовательно, тебе требуется дополнительный отдых. Возможно, медитативные техники…

— Нет, Спок, нет, — Джим картинно закрылся руками. — Никакой дополнительной релаксации. Активный отдых мне больше подходит.

— Как пожелаешь, — согласился Спок с видимым неудовольствием.

Джим смотрел на него и думал, насколько своеобразна мимика вулканца на взгляд человека. Спок не смеялся и не хмурился. Он изгибал губы, крохотным движением добиваясь потрясающей выразительности, или поджимал их; поднимал или сдвигал брови, но высокий лоб под чёлкой оставался гладким. Спок даже не морщил нос, и никакие эмоции или внешние раздражители — сильные запахи, например — не могли изменить этого. Глаза вулканца, внимательно следящие за окружающей действительностью, нельзя было назвать пустыми, но проблески мыслей и чувств в них едва угадывались, будто скрытые стеной; тонкие морщинки, порой появлявшиеся в уголках, оставались единственной надеждой Джима прочесть что-то по глазам. Нелепо, но это было одной из причин, по которым Джим предпочитал смотреть на губы вулканца.

— Возможно, мы могли бы провести тренировку, учитывая наше положение, — сказал вдруг Спок.

— Возможно, — Джим подхватил мысль, хоть она и не была сформулирована. — Похоже, я недостаточно хорошо чувствую спину напарника.

Он неловко поднялся, растирая бедро; чувствительность к другой ноге вернулась полностью, так что Джим перенёс тяжесть тела на неё.

— Пожалуй, я больше не хочу использовать релаксант, — недовольно заметил он.

Спок, сидящий на краю кровати, обернулся и посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь.

— Да у меня…

В следующее мгновение Джим лежал поперёк кровати лицом вниз. Корабль тряхнуло ещё раз, и Джим отчётливо «услышал», как Спок, соскользнувший на пол, чертыхается про себя.

— Что это было?! — вызвав мостик, рявкнул Джим.

— Клингоны, сэр! — крикнул в ответ Сулу. В динамике шуршало и потрескивало. — Похоже, настоящие — они ведут прицельный огонь!

— Боевая тревога, — мрачно скомандовал Джим. Завыли сирены. — Всем занять свои посты. Мы сейчас прибудем.

В этот раз они побили собственный ночной рекорд скорости. Спок, несмотря на спешку, сменил футболку; Джим сделал вид, что ничего не произошло.

— Странно, в предыдущий раз мостик сам объявил боевую тревогу, — сказал Джим. В турболифте звуки были тише, так что не приходилось повышать голос.

Спок размышлял, глядя в пол.

— Если следовать регламенту, мистер Сулу продемонстрировал верную последовательность действий. Капитан и старший помощник не отстранены от службы полностью. Однако в дальнейшем считаю целесообразным наделить и.о. капитана и дежурного старшего офицера полномочиями объявлять тревогу и отдавать другие чрезвычайные приказы в отсутствие капитана на посту.

— Мистер Спок, вы становитесь демократом, — пошутил Джим, устремляясь в открывшуюся дверь.

Мостик, залитый неестественно красным цветом, заполненный людьми, напоминал скорее инсценировку сражения, нежели реальную битву. Сосредоточенные лица, как ни странно, только укрепляли это впечатление. Впрочем, уже через полминуты он перестал выглядеть столь театрально: офицеры безопасности помогли пострадавшим переместиться в турболифт, на соответствующих экранах отобразились схемы атаки и аналитические отчёты, главный экран переключился в обзорный режим.

Капитанское кресло пустовало — Сулу, напряжённо следя за приборами, выполнял манёвр, — так что Джим без лишних слов занял его. Спок остался стоять за спиной, предварительно сделав знак лейтенанту за научной станцией. Девушка, не выказав ни малейшего удивления, принесла Споку два падда, и он углубился в изучение данных.

— Было какое-нибудь предупреждение? — обратился Джим к Ухуре.

Связистка покачала головой, продолжая прислушиваться, словно боялась пропустить что-нибудь важное в эфире. Джим сомневался, что клингоны, атаковав без объявления войны, будут настроены для дальнейших переговоров. По крайней мере, первыми диалог они не начнут.

Он вызвал инженерный.

— Переведите фазеры на малую мощность, щиты — на максимум.

— Щиты н'максимуме, с'р, — отозвался Скотти, в спешке сглатывающий звуки. — Фазеры… готово.

— Дайте предупредительный залп, — Джим снова повернулся к пилотской консоли, — и заложите манёвр уклонения.

Другой пилот флота, вероятно, уточнил бы, какой именно манёвр выполнить — капитан на мостике, капитану и решать, — но Джим всегда поощрял инициативность в разумных пределах.

— Есть, сэр. — Руки Сулу скользили над консолью легко и почти нежно, деликатно, несмотря на спешку, прикасаясь к сенсорным панелям, словно лаская поверхность. Джиму вдруг пришло в голову, что Спок ведёт себя так же за научной станцией. Джим мог бы поспорить, что тот со своей подругой обходился менее галантно и ласково. Возможно, в этом и крылась причина расставания.

_«Капитан, ваши мысли заняты неподобающими вещами»._

«Неподобающими кому? — огрызнулся Джим, тут же ловя себя на очень «громкой» мысли, что уже привык к чужому голосу в голове. — Ты не можешь указывать мне, как и о чём или о ком думать».

_«Тогда я вынужден просить поменьше думать об этом. Не как капитана, разумеется, Джим — как друга»._

«Ты прохиндей и взяточник, — обиженно заметил Джим и будто бы уловил удивление на другом конце «провода». — Я не могу в достаточной степени контролировать свои мысли, но я постараюсь».

— Капитан, нас вызывают, — сообщила Ухура, как раз когда Джим, покончив с этим неловким обменом мыслями, собрался отдать приказ связаться с противником. — Я не понимаю некоторых слов, но они явно хотят поговорить.

«Не понимает? Это означает, что клингоны поливают её площадной бранью?»

_«Думаю, ты прав»,_ — откликнулся Спок, а вслух произнёс:

— Будьте осторожны, капитан. Их огневая мощь значительно превосходит нашу, наше преимущество — мощные щиты и исключительный талант лейтенанта Сулу к маневрированию.

Сулу даже обернулся, словно хотел убедиться, что не ослышался и действительно получил похвалу от вулканца.

— Открывай, — распорядился Джим.

Лицо клингона-капитана было мрачным и замкнутым. Он словно бы и не собирался говорить.

Джим поднялся, принимая вид холодный и отстранённый, как делали адмиралы на официальных переговорах.

— Джеймс Кирк, звездолёт Федерации «Энтерпрайз».

Клингон упорно молчал, разглядывая его. Однако огонь противник прекратил; краем глаза Джим видел тактический экран, демонстрирующий, что корабли заняли нейтральную позицию относительно друг друга.

— Вы находитесь на территории Федерации, — продолжил Джим, — и ведёте огонь по исследовательскому судну…

— Ваш исследователь вооружён не хуже нашего судна, — процедил клингон, по-прежнему не торопясь представиться.

— Это не отменяет того, что вы забрались глубоко в пространство Федерации.

— По нашим данным, это свободная территория.

Джим опешил от такого заявления. Клингоны были агрессивны и, как правило, не отличались дальновидностью. Но они не были наглыми и глупыми. Чтобы высоко подняться по иерархической лестнице, требовались хитрость и осторожность.

«Он либо нагло и бессмысленно врёт, либо у них навигация сдохла. Или то и другое сразу. Сделай ему упрощённую схему нашего местоположения».

— Это не так, — осторожно сказал Джим, приняв менее формальную позу. — С вашего разрешения, мы передадим информацию, чтобы доказать это.

Клингон ещё больше помрачнел — но он уже не выглядел таким напряжённым. Джим понял, что выигрывает.

— Откуда нам знать, что исправны ваши приборы, а не наши?

— Просто обдумайте всё ещё раз, — Джим развёл руками. — Наша миссия предполагает свободный выбор пункта назначения. Вы же, совершенно очевидно, преследовали какую-то конкретную цель, входя в пространство… в свободную зону, как вы думали.

_«Готово, капитан»._

«Отлично, перебрось их Ухуре».

— Лейтенант Ухура, отправьте нашим собеседникам полученные от мистера Спока данные.

«Господи, моя речь такая формальная, будто мы на приёме в адмиралтействе».

_«Это нормальная рабочая ситуация»._ Рука Спока почти касалась его собственной. Джим мимолётно пожалел, что не может незаметно сжать прохладные пальцы в знак ответной поддержки. Он не знал, дошла ли эта мысль до Спока, но его вдруг подтолкнуло ощущение любопытства — странное, беспричинное. Увы, не было времени разбираться с ощущениями.

— Мы преследовали корабль с неизвестной сигнатурой, — сообщил клингон. — Он выдавал себя за один из наших истребителей, но не соответствовал… это точно не корабль Империи.

— Может быть, это новая разработка? — предположил Джим. «Чёрт побери, Финни наследил в клингонском пространстве. Похоже, наверху рано радуются».

_«Программа явно требует доработки»._

— Вы что-нибудь знаете об экспериментальных разработках Звёздного флота? — вместо ответа спросил клингон. — Корабль ушёл в ваше пространство.

— Не больше положенного. — Джим нисколько не покривил душой — едва ли Финни был уполномочен каждому встречному рассказывать об экспериментальной программе. — Капитан, так мы ни к чему не придём. Как я понимаю, вы проверили наши астрографические данные. Теперь вы видите, что действительно находитесь вдали от установленных границ Федерации — пересечение которых, к слову, является нарушением договора. Возвращайтесь к себе, и мы оставим этот инцидент без внимания. Каждая сторона лишь передаст отчёты своему руководству для дальнейшего расследования.

_«Капитан, подчеркните серьёзность своих намерений»._

— В противном случае мы применим оружие, — послушно пригрозил Джим.

— Это была бы славная битва, — сказал кто-то за спиной клингона. Тот обернулся и рыкнул на болтливого подчинённого; тёмный силуэт исчез с экрана, оставив капитана в одиночестве.

— Славная, — согласился Джим. — Но она невыгодна обеим сторонам. Нарушитель границ, с чьей бы стороны он ни пришёл изначально, в этом случае останется непойманным и уйдёт от наказания.

«Спок, покажи им, где дверь».

_«Что?»_

«Сделай им упрощённые карты для обратного маршрута».

— Ухура, передай им следующие файлы, которые получишь от Спока, — вполголоса сказал Джим связистке.

— Вы, люди, слабые существа, — прогавкал неожиданно клингон, расставшийся с маской официальности. — Я согласен на ваши условия только потому, что это ваша территория.

— Чудно. Сейчас вам отправят карты.

Пару минут, пока клингоны изучали полученные данные и сопоставляли со своими, на мостиках обоих кораблей царило напряжённое молчание.

— Сохраняйте позицию, пока мы не отойдём, — приказал наконец клингон.

«Так, моё терпение лопнуло».

— Капитан, ошибочно с вашей стороны полагать, что нам можно сесть на голову, — жёстко проговорил Джим. То, что Спок не пытался его остановить, придавало ему ещё больше уверенности. — Вы пересекли нашу границу, нарушив договор, и мне, по большому счёту, плевать, по какой причине. Я не заинтересован в маленькой войне, которую предложил ваш старпом — или навигатор, или кто там это был. Но это не значит, что я не могу открыть огонь. Фазеры к бою.

Со своего места он видел, как мгновенно натянулась струной спина Сулу, как склонился к консолям Чехов, как инженеры за вспомогательными пультами разом выпрямились, разводя руки, чтобы иметь большую свободу движений. Возможно, они этого не замечали, не осознавали, но каждый изготовился к бою, хотя прямого приказа атаковать противника ещё не последовало.

Реакция клингона превзошла все ожидания: он наклонился к экрану — и расхохотался.

Джим, внешне сохраняя спокойствие, переждал, пока закончится этот приступ простуженного лая, и вопросительно поднял брови.

— А с вами можно разговаривать, — объявил клингон. — Джеймс Кирк. Я запомню ваше имя.

— Уж будьте любезны, — не удержался Джим.

Клингон отдал приказы своим подчинённым. Экран погас и через долю секунды автоматически вернулся в обзорный режим.

— Они уходят, — несколько растерянно сообщил Сулу. — И, похоже, не собираются стрелять.

Джим рухнул в кресло, порадовавшись, что не стал далеко отходить.

— Ещё бы чуть-чуть…

— Нам повезло, — сказал над его головой Спок.

— Повезло? Вулканцы верят в удачу?

— Это лишь разговорное выражение, — пояснил вулканец, на котором скрестились любопытные взгляды. — Вероятность встретить противника, с которым сработала бы такая тактика, была низкой, но не равнялась нулю.

«Это был — как там говорится? Клингон старой закалки? Ты это имеешь в виду?»

_«И это тоже. Наследник старых имперских традиций»._

«Охотник, — Джим внутренне усмехнулся. — Пока не дашь отпор, будешь в позиции жертвы — и никакого уважения, конечно».

_«Именно»,_ — подтвердил Спок. Джим уловил оттенок самодовольства в выражении его лица, но это быстро прошло.

— Вне зоны досягаемости, капитан, — сообщил Сулу.

— Отлично. Отмените тревогу. Ну что, мистер Спок, — Джим развернул кресло, — пора возвращаться в клетку? Сулу, просмотри отчёты о повреждениях — и мне нужны копии, как можно быстрее.

Он поднялся, но двери турболифта открылись прежде, чем Джим успел сделать хотя бы шаг. Навстречу, мрачно-торжественный, шагнул Скотт.

Джим попятился и чуть не сел обратно. О всяких мелочах Скотти обычно уведомлял по связи или присылал подчинённых с рапортами. Выгнать его из инженерного могло только серьёзное происшествие.

— Докладывайте, — бледно проговорил Джим, готовясь к худшему.

— Мы потеряли варп-двигатель, — без предисловий сообщил Скотт похоронным голосом.

— Что значит — потеряли? — Спок, похоже, повторил мысли Джима — сам бы он сформулировал вопрос иначе.

— Ему требуется ремонт. — Скотти исподлобья глянул на Спока. — Импульсные в полном порядке.

— На импульсных двигателях мы будем ползти до базы ещё чёрт знает сколько, — прошипел Джим.

Спок только кивнул.

— Поступают отчёты, — игнорируя напряжённую обстановку, сказал Сулу. — Повреждения обшивки минимальны, угрозы целостности нет; жилые отсеки и лаборатории не пострадали.

— Похоже, досталось только инженерному. — Джим всё-таки сел. Кожа вокруг имплантата дико зудела, словно напоминая о чужеродности этого предмета; Джим стиснул пальцы на подлокотнике, чтобы не начать чесаться. — Спок, пусть проведут детальную диагностику всех систем, хоть как-то затронутых этим происшествием. Скотти, твои ребята пусть тоже составят подробные отчёты с прогнозами. Тебя и остальных старших офицеров жду через десять минут в конференц-зале.


	6. Chapter 6

Джим в четвёртый раз переплёл пальцы так, что сверху оказалась правая рука. Со стороны, наверное, это выглядело так, будто он не может определиться, какое положение рук для него более комфортно. На самом деле он пытался сосредоточиться на предстоящем разговоре. Перед тем как отчитать его за очередную провинность, Пайк обычно несколько раз сплетал-расплетал пальцы и только после этого начинал говорить. Впрочем, Джиму это не помогало.

«Где Скотти?» — с раздражением подумал он. Остальные приглашённые, разместившись вокруг стола, выжидающе смотрели на него. Явились все, кроме Маккоя: когда Джим попытался пригласить доктора, тот обругал его последними словами и отказался приходить куда бы то ни было, пока в медотсеке не наведут порядок после столкновения.

_«Это вопрос или риторический вопрос?»_ — Спок, казалось, не терял присутствия духа. Впрочем, глупо было ожидать иного.

«Не знаю, — буркнул Джим. — Наверное…»

_«Он здесь»,_ — оповестил Спок за пару секунд до того, как открылась дверь.

«Ох уж этот ваш великолепный вулканский слух».

_«Полагаю, по человеческому обычаю я должен поблагодарить за комплимент»._

«Спок! Это не комплимент!»

_«Действительно?»_

Джим _действительно_ мог бы поклясться, что почувствовал вопросительную интонацию.

«Да ты просто дразнишься!»

— Все в сборе? — спросил он для проформы, обводя конференц-зал глазами. — Отлично. Мистер Хендорф, можете остаться по эту сторону двери — службе безопасности полезно будет знать, что происходит. Остальных попрошу покинуть помещение.

Кинсер, чья голова едва виднелась над краем стола, вопросительно посмотрел на Кирка. Джим кивнул ему, разрешая остаться — Кинсер не получал личного приглашения на собрания старших офицеров, но все воспринимали его присутствие как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Кроме того, он был не из болтливых и мог поделиться свежей сплетней разве что с варп-ядром.

— Не хочу тратить время на формальности, поэтому перейду сразу к делу. — Джим сцепил руки перед собой. — Кто что заметил?

Офицеры переглянулись. Чехов, ни на кого не глядя, неуверенно сказал:

— Вы ведёте себя странно, кэптин…

— Ка-пи-тан? — по слогам уточнил Скотти. — Чушь! Мистер Спок — вот кто ведёт себя странно!

Джим смотрел на Ухуру. Похоже, та была согласна со Скотти, но высказываться не торопилась.

— Доктор Маккой сказал, что вы отстранены по медицинским показаниям, — заговорил Сулу, игнорируя противоположную сторону стола. — Но это же не так, правда? Это похоже…

— Словно он вас прячет! — снова включился Чехов.

Джим вздохнул и потёр переносицу.

— Чертовски прозорливо, энсин. Командование не одобряет откровенности с командой. По мнению адмиралов, капитан должен быть мифической фигурой, царящей над экипажем, а о его проблемах может знать только доктор. И старший помощник, разумеется, — торопливо добавил он, ощутив беспричинное недовольство. — Но я думаю, это порочная практика.

Собравшиеся смотрели на него, ожидая пояснений. Джим ещё раз переплёл пальцы, потом положил руки перед собой.

— Во время высадки, как вы знаете, мы с мистером Споком побывали в плену у местных жителей. Там мы подверглись не совсем обычной операции, — он повернул голову, демонстрируя пластину.

— При всём уважении, сэр… — начал Сулу.

— Да, сложно не заметить, что у вашего командира появилась железная вставка в голове, — эмоционально продолжил вместо него Скотти.

— Я думал, это случилось только с мистером Споком, — тихо сказал Чехов.

— У меня эта штука сливается с волосами? — предположил Кирк.

Чехов смущённо кивнул.

— Наличие имплантата — это только малая часть проблемы, — сухо сказал Спок, возвращая разговор к сути.

— Это точно. — Джим вздохнул. — Мы считаем это побочным эффектом, но мы теперь не можем жить друг без друга.

_«Это самая неудачная формулировка из всех, какую ты мог выбрать»._

Широко открытые глаза и попытки скрыть покашливанием смущённые смешки наглядно иллюстрировали мнение Спока.

— Кроме шуток, — сказал Джим, невольно забавляясь произведённым впечатлением. — Нам обоим становится плохо — физически плохо, — стоит отойти на определённое расстояние. Симптомы отличаются, видимо, из-за отличий в физиологии, но суть одна.

После паузы Ухура догадалась спросить:

— И каково это расстояние?

— По последним данным, примерно одна целая три десятых метра, — сообщил Спок.

— По последним? — в недоумении нахмурилась Кэрол.

— В несколько раз меньше, чем расстояние между спальными зонами кают, — пробормотал Скотти. Главный инженер знал «Энтерпрайз» наизусть, вплоть до размеров жилых отсеков.

Джим поморщился, вспомнив мокрое пятно на футболке Спока.

— Я предпочёл бы не обсуждать детали. В конце концов, с бытовыми неудобствами можно мириться, некоторые наши высадки проходили много хуже. Меня беспокоит тактическая часть. Сражение в открытом космосе — это не рукопашный бой, чтобы его принимать спиной к спине.

— Думаете, нам стоит ожидать ещё встреч? — Сулу напряжённо следил за его словами.

— На нас посреди пространства Федерации напали клингоны! — Джим развёл руками. — Будь они настроены более агрессивно — или находясь под командованием молодого прогрессиста, — дело могло кончиться совсем иначе. Как говорит наш доктор, космос полон опасностей.

— А что говорит доктор по поводу вашей ситуации? — спросила Ухура. Казалось, она недовольна, что Спок вынужден находиться так близко к Кирку. Хотя романтические отношения больше не связывали этих двоих, Джим порой ловил её взгляды на Споке — совсем не дружеские взгляды.

— Доктор не желает извлекать имплантаты в корабельном лазарете, считая это неоправданным риском. Никто же не… — Джим уловил неодобрение Спока — определённо, связь теперь пропускала и эмоции — и не рискнул договорить; не удержавшись, всё-таки поскрёб висок пальцами. — Так что нам нуж… Что? Какого чёрта? — он уставился на пальцы, покрытые бесцветной слизью. Потрогал имплантат ещё раз и обнаружил, что по краям действительно выделяется слизь, слишком вязкая, чтобы потечь по щеке сразу, но уже скопившаяся под нижнем краем пластины в количестве достаточном, чтобы начать оползать.

Спок наклонился, осмотрел имплантат, потрогал; растёр оставшуюся на руке слизь между пальцами и заключил:

— Предполагаю, что это вещество — органического происхождения.

— Ещё не хватало, — недовольно сказал Джим. Имплантат Спока вёл себя прилично и никакую органику не выделял. — В общем, наша задача — как можно быстрее добраться до ближайшей звёздной базы. Скотти, как у вас дела?

Инженер, таращившийся на него с полуоткрытым ртом, опомнился и ответил:

— С имеющимися возможностями нам потребуется на ремонт неделя…

— Неделя? — Джим уставился на него, не в силах совладать с гневом. Теперь, когда он знал, что с имплантатом происходит что-то неладное, кожа вокруг чесалась невыносимо; он поскрёб висок ногтями.

— Не меньше, — припечатал Скотти. Его решительное лицо не оставляло шанса усомниться в этом.

— Прискорбно, — только и смог сказать Джим, чтобы не выразиться крепче. Рука сама потянулась снова почесать имплантат, но её перехватили; сжав запястье ледяными пальцами, Спок прижал руку к поверхности стола.

«Мог бы просто одёрнуть», — попрекнул Джим. Кэрол и Ухура смотрели на его пленённую конечность почти с ужасом, словно на стол вдруг выползла змея.

_«Так надёжнее. После совещания проверим имплантаты на предмет химических реакций»._

«Кстати, скажем им про телепатию?»

_«Полагаю, это лишняя информация»._

«Как скажете, капитан Спок», — Джим ухмыльнулся.

— Мистер Скотт, есть ли возможность ускорить ремонт? — спросил Спок.

Скотти с подозрением покосился на Кирка; тот перестал улыбаться.

— Вы можете помочь с расчётами, — осторожно сказал Скотти. — Компьютер считает быстро, но механически, по простым алгоритмам — результаты надо сопоставлять с фактическими вручную. Вон, в прошлый раз напортачили с навигацией из-за сбоя, вы ж помните. — Он поморщился, и половина присутствующих закивала со сдержанными вздохами. — А то опять заблудимся где-нибудь — ладно бы в пространственной аномалии, но в изученном-то пространстве!.. А капитан мог бы принять участие в ремонте, он разбирается в двигателях не хуже инженеров. Только не как в тот раз! — спешно дополнил он, едва Джим открыл рот.

«Похоже, что я собирался шутить на эту тему? — возмутился тот про себя. — Эй… Эй, Спок, мне больно».

Вулканец не подал виду, что «услышал» его, но судорожно сжавшиеся на запястье пальцы слегка расслабились.

— Давайте без этих шуточек.

Судя по лицу, Скотти не считал, что сказал что-то смешное.

_«Весьма удачно, что доктор не присутствует при этом разговоре»,_ — заметил вдруг Спок.

«Боже. Ничего не говори», — Джим закатил глаза. Про радиационное отравление Боунз не распространялся, зато переломы рёбер, вывих колена и многочисленные ушибы, полученные при том падении, припоминал Джиму неоднократно.

— Позволю себе напомнить, — продолжил Кирк, — что мы не можем разойтись даже на метр. Толку с того ремонта?

— С другой стороны, помимо самого ядра есть множество частей двигателя, доступ к которым возможен, так скажем, в компании наблюдателя, — задумчиво произнёс Спок. Он соизволил отпустить запястье Джима, но руку не убрал, держа её так, чтобы перехватить при малейшем движении.

«Хочешь сказать, ты согласен с его планом?»

_«Это звучит обоснованно. Мы действительно можем помочь с ремонтом и при этом обладаем некоторым количеством свободного времени…»_

«Некоторым? Да я с ума сойду, если мы не придумаем, чем заняться».

— Скотти, посмотри, что можно сделать, — распорядился Джим. — Ухура, у меня есть для тебя задание.

— Да, сэр? — связистка перестала хмуриться в пространство и вопросительно посмотрела на Кирка.

— Послушай, кто что говорит — ты всё-таки специалист по коммуникациям. Самые нелепые слухи оставляй без внимания, более правдоподобные постарайся пресечь. Как бы я ни относился к Уставу, особенно к некоторым его частям, в этом есть рациональное зерно. Не стоит поощрять упаднические настроения. Да, и я тебе должен лишнюю увольнительную за сегодняшнюю двойную смену. И Павлу Андреевичу тоже, кстати — Спок, запиши.

— Поняла, — Ухура кивнула. — У нас есть какая-то официальная версия насчёт вашего статуса?

— Если будут спрашивать — доктор перестраховывается.

— За пределами мостика персонал вряд ли заметил что-либо необычное, — добавил Спок.

Офицеры переглянулись, кивнули.

— Рэнд спрашивала, куда подевался капитан, — припомнил Сулу.

«Ой».

_«Что?»_

«Я забыл про неё». Дженис Рэнд, адъютант Кирка, по его приказу занималась документами, а бытовые вопросы он решал сам. Хотя должностная инструкция предписывала взвалить эти заботы на адъютанта, Джим не нуждался в няньке лет с шести — с тех пор, как Сэму надоело с ним возиться. Достаточно было того, что Боунз следил за его самочувствием, а Спок ходил по пятам, как личный телохранитель и секретарь в одном лице.

— Спасибо, что напомнил, Сулу, — Джим потёр лоб. — Я приставлю её пока к тебе, как к исполняющему обязанности капитана. Какие-нибудь ещё вопросы будут?

После минутной тишины Ухура отрапортовала за всех:

— Нет, сэр!

— Отлично. — Джим поднялся. — Но если появятся, сразу задавайте… лучше по прямой связи. Я буду носить комм с собой. 

_«Нам необходимо посетить лабораторию и сделать анализ вещества»._

— Да, точно, — Джим кивнул Споку и поймал внимательный, серьёзный взгляд Чехова. — Идём.

*  
Пока Спок делал анализы, Джим ёрзал на стуле, чувствуя себя школьником на приёме у врача. Церберы у входа — энсин и рядовая, дежурившие в первой биолаборатории в альфа-смену, — заставили его надеть стерильный халат, накидку и бахилы; шапочку Спок милостиво разрешил не надевать, поскольку всё равно собирался брать образцы прямо на месте. Джим украдкой посматривал на своё отражение в блестящей металлической переборке, видел всё тот же неаппетитный куль, поверх которого голова казалась маленькой и голой, и снова принимался смотреть на Спока. К его досаде, тот никак не реагировал на пристальное наблюдение, хотя сам Джим в такой ситуации давно перепутал бы пробирки и поронял сканеры.

Проведя все возможные тесты (и подарив Джиму несколько восхитительных выражений, витиеватых почти до неприличия, но не содержащих ни единого нецензурного слова), Спок наконец пришёл к однозначному выводу.

— Релаксант, — сказал он.

Джим встрепенулся.

— Что?

— Релаксант. — Спок поднялся, но, спохватившись, всего лишь обошёл вокруг Джима. — Как тебе должно быть известно, препараты изменяют химический состав крови. Очевидно, соединение, образовавшееся в твоей крови, вступило в реакцию с материалом имплантата: в выделяющемся веществе заметны следы новых комплексных соединений, включающих в себя составные части самого имплантата, лекарств и биологических материалов.

— Биологических материалов? — Джим напрягся. — Спок, этой дряни слишком много. — Когда вулканец прекратил брать выступающую на виске слизь, она снова начала скапливаться и сползать на щёку. Джим время от времени вытирал лицо салфетками. — Хочешь сказать, что у меня кожа плавится?

— Не преувеличивай, — почти раздражённо одёрнул Спок. — Реакция происходит не слишком бурно. Кроме того, это в порядке вещей, когда объём реагентов отличается от объёма конечного продукта.

— К чёрту всё. — Джим всё-таки почесался; пришлось оттирать руку. — Скажи, какие будут последствия? И как избавиться от этого?

— По моей оценке, побочных эффектов не предвидится. Примерно через четыре часа и двадцать минут интенсивность и характер выделений изменятся. Через восемь часов с настоящего момента релаксант будет полностью выведен из организма естественным путём, и выделения прекратятся.

— Через восемь?! — Джим содрал накидку и, скомкав, бросил на стол. — Нет, это надо прекратить быстрее! Тем более, если мы собираемся заняться ремонтом в инженерном.

— В таком случае рекомендую сходить к доктору Маккою. Разумеется, у нас есть нейтрализатор, но неизвестно, не даст ли он дополнительную реакцию.

Джим обречённо посмотрел на падд с результатами анализов, потом — на дверь.

— Боунз нас взгреет за то, что сразу не пришли.

_«Возможно»._

— Рядовой, — ровно сказал Спок, указывая на заваленный салфетками и отработанными материалами стол. — Будьте добры.

— Да, сэр. — Техник, который протирал и без того идеально чистые приборы в дальнем углу помещения, поспешил к столу, вынимая из кармана комбинезона защитные перчатки.

Спок нарочито любезно указал на дверь.

На пути к медотсеку Джим, не утерпев, поинтересовался: «Так вулканцы, значит, всё-таки ругаются, когда раздражены?»

_«Вулканцы контролируют эмоции, Джим. Раздражение нелогично»._

«Да брось. Ты так выражался, проводя опыты, что будь я кем-то другим, краснел бы на каждое слово».

_«Не уверен, что должен это говорить…»_

«Ну? Говори, раз уж начал».

_«Твоё лицо действительно меняло цвет, когда я делал анализы. Видимо, эта реакция связана с моими мыслями»._

Джима осенило: «Ты не знал, что я тебя слышу! И думал, что твоё раздражение останется незамеченным вместе с этими потрясающими фразочками. Погоди, ты хочешь сказать… Эй, там же не было ничего такого!»

_«Действительно, я счёл возможным, что ты не сможешь считать эти мысли, поскольку не все реплики доходили до тебя ранее. Очевидно, я неверно экстраполировал факты. И отвечая на твой вопрос — да, ты краснел. Это могло быть связано не со словами, а с твоими собственными ассоциациями»._

Джим смущённо хмыкнул. «Так ты, значит, всё-таки испытываешь раздражение».

_«Некоторые эмоции становится всё труднее контролировать,_ — признал Спок. — _Полагаю, это ещё один побочный эффект имплантата»._

В турболифте их уже не могли услышать, так что Джим заговорил вслух:

— Это не опасно?

Голос показался чужим. Джим удивился, каким комфортным для него сделалось общение с помощью мыслей.

Спок покачал головой и задал встречный вопрос:

— Твоё восприятие мысленной речи изменилось?

— Ты тоже стал воспринимать эмоции, — понимающе произнёс Джим, глядя на него. — И не только в интонациях, верно?

— Верно. У меня есть предположение, но оно требует дополнительных доказательств.

«Значит, оно мне не понравится», — подумал Джим, не заботясь, услышит его Спок или нет. Потакая человеческой слабости, обнадёживающие предположения тот сразу же высказывал вслух.

Боунз был мрачен. Словно грозовая туча повисла в лазарете, и он двигался внутри этого полумрака; тенями скользили вокруг сёстры. В дальнем углу, под слепящей настенной лампой, жался техник в голубом комбинезоне.

«Будешь говорить ты, — велел Джим, с опаской поглядывая на главу медиков. — Если я выведу его из равновесия, нам обеспечена больничная койка».

Завидев вышестоящее начальство, техник, видимо, понял, что доктор будет занят в ближайшее время — пролепетав, что зайдёт позже, схватил падд и шмыгнул к двери.

Маккой, скрестив руки на груди, выжидающе смотрел на посетителей. Молча. Джим нервно сглотнул.

Спок скупо изложил проблему и вручил Маккою результаты исследований. Тот всё так же молча изучил формулы и таблицы. Джим вдруг узнал это выражение лица. «Маска врача»: закаменевшая, безэмоциональная, но всё же мрачная. Непрозрачные потемневшие глаза под сведёнными бровями смотрели прямо на пациентов; губы сжимались так плотно, словно случайно вырвавшееся слово могло убить больного. С таким лицом пристало озвучивать смертельный диагноз.

Джим внутренне сжался, когда губы врача разомкнулись.

— Ничего страшного, — флегматично изрёк Маккой.

— Чего? — Джим уставился на него, как на сумасшедшего.

— Я сделаю пару инъекций, чтобы нормализовать химический баланс, — Боунз явно обращался к Споку. — Выделения станут более вязкими и через час или чуть больше прекратятся. Насколько я могу судить, организму Джима это не повредило. — Он помолчал и вдруг добавил, тихо и осторожно: — Вы кусаете губы.

Резко повернувшись, Джим застал растерянное выражение на лице Спока. Тот действительно покусывал губу — не прихватывал зубами, как человек, не имеющий такой привычки, а обкусывал уже образовавшуюся корочку.

— Вы правы, — сказал Спок, тут же прекратив это занятие, и придал лицу подобающее задумчиво-строгое выражение. И обменялся с Боунзом понимающим взглядом.

— Какого хрена? — спросил Джим, начиная злиться. Коалиция «няни капитана Кирка» явно что-то знала о происходящих странностях. Вот только капитану Кирку информацию сообщить забыли.

— Данных недостаточно, — ответил Спок шаблонной фразой компьютера. Впечатление слегка смазалось, поскольку голос вулканца дрожал от тщательно скрываемого возбуждения — Джим его тоже ощущал благодаря изменившейся телепатической связи.

— Так сделайте что-нибудь, чтобы их стало достаточно! — рыкнул Кирк. «Капитан я или нет? Почему меня никто не слушает?!»

Лучше бы не слушал. К ужасу Джима, Спок принялся пересказывать Боунзу остальные симптомы. Тот в ответ стал сыпать терминами и показывать Споку падды с какими-то данными. Даже если бы они заговорили по-вулкански, Джим понимал бы больше: несколько расхожих вулканских слов он знал, а вот в медицине не разбирался.

У него уже болела голова, когда Боунз хлопнул рукой по очередному падду, так что по поверхности пошли цветные волны, и воскликнул:

— Я так и знал!

— Вы думаете, это возможно? — живо поинтересовался Спок.

— Это очевидно!

Джим сглотнул. Когда Спок и Боунз находили общий язык, их общение становилось захватывающим зрелищем. Оно всегда было любопытным, но в такие моменты — особенно; от них летели искры. Джим чувствовал себя вуайеристом, который, наблюдая за ссорой, внезапно стал свидетелем любовной сцены — и наслаждается этим. Однако был в этом и жирный минус: такое единение неизбежно предвещало большие, очень большие неприятности.

— Что? — выкашлял Джим. Горло пересохло. Чёрт, это смешно. Он столько раз обыгрывал противников — умных, сильных, упорных в своём невежестве или осознанно идущих на что угодно, — однако собственные друзья по-прежнему могли напугать его парой слов.

— Боюсь, такими темпами вы совсем скоро сроднитесь, — Боунз, продолжая разговор со Споком, этим ответил и Джиму. Тот выпучил глаза:

— Ну-ка, повтори.

— У вас обоих, определённо, талант выстраивать максимально двусмысленные лексические конструкции, — сухо заметил Спок.

— «Становитесь близки» звучит ещё хуже, поэтому этот вариант я отбросил сразу, — вяло огрызнулся Боунз, потирая лицо руками. Проступившие вдруг морщины давали понять, что он не выспался и чертовски устал, а его веселье — показное и предназначено скорее для поднятия собственного духа.

— Давайте по порядку, — приказал Джим. — Не забывайте, что говорите не со специалистом.

Отложив падд, Боунз сел рядом с ним.

— Самое близкое к истине определение, которое я могу дать — это размывание психопрофиля. Полагаю, это связано с воздействием имплантатов, своего рода второй этап побочного эффекта. Ты перенимаешь особенности поведения Спока, Спок — твои. Вчера я списал это на внешние обстоятельства — вы же постоянно таскаетесь вместе, немудрено заразиться какими-то привычками, — но описанное Споком выходит за рамки обычного дружеского единения.

«Значит, когда Спок обнимал меня во сне, он просто вёл себя так, как я…» — с разочарованием подумал Джим.

_«Вовсе нет!»_ — в реплике было слишком много эмоций, чтобы счесть это намеренным ответом. Скорее всего, это вырвалось против воли Спока.

«Ты что, действительно становишься человеком?»

_«Не понимаю, почему именно эти вопросы взволновали тебя в первую очередь»._

— А какие должны были?! — Джим вскочил. Мысли теперь передавали экспрессию, но не в полной мере. — Может, я чего-то не понимаю в этой ситуации? Так объясни! Это не я тут эксперт в биологии!

Спок поморщился. Это было так заметно, так ярко — так непохоже на тонкие проявления спрятанных эмоций, к которым Джим привык; тот растерянно замолчал и оглянулся на Боунза в поисках поддержки.

— Тише, Джим, — доктор тоже поднялся. — Я подозреваю, что Споку придётся хуже, поскольку он вулканец — воздействие ослабляет его контроль, но не силу глубинных эмоций. Тебе же это вряд ли повредит. Дисциплина, стройное логическое мышление и привычка копаться в воспоминаниях, чтобы выхватить нужное, как файл из банка памяти, едва ли может помешать.

— И как вы определили, что именно во мне изменилось?

— Я наблюдал и сопоставлял факты, — просто ответил Спок. Он не выглядел расстроенным или обеспокоенным перспективой потери контроля — но, чёрт, он всё ещё был вулканцем и просто не мог выглядеть расстроенным или обеспокоенным.

Заставив себя дышать глубоко и не вываливать на друзей — на своих офицеров — кучу новых вопросов, Джим постепенно успокоился. От кучи осталось несколько самых важных пунктов.

— В перспективе, — он решил начать с главного, — чем это грозит?

Спок и Маккой переглянулись тем особым образом, который выдавал их глубокую озабоченность — по очереди посмотрели друг на друга, умудрившись не встретиться взглядами. Доктор пожал плечами.

— Данных недостаточно, — пояснил Спок.

— Я бы мог сказать что-то более определённое, если бы речь шла о чистокровных людях. Ничего личного, коммандер.

— У вулканцев есть техника, с помощью которой можно добиться единения двух разумов в одном теле, — продолжил Спок. — Однако это другое. К нормальному контакту разумов это тем более не относится. К так называемому обмену разумами — я говорю сейчас о том вопиющем эксперименте, с которым мы столкнулись в прошлом году на Камусе II — тоже. — Он прикусил губу, подумал и заключил: — Боюсь, нам попросту не от чего оттолкнуться.

— Великолепно. — Джим рухнул на спину; голова запрокинулась, свесившись с биокровати. Тут же подступила тошнота. — О, здорово, — пробормотал он, борясь с заплетающимся языком.

Спок перебрался к Джиму; устроился рядом, внимательно и серьёзно посмотрел сверху вниз. Джим вяло улыбнулся.

— Боунз, ты всё ещё не хочешь выкорчевать эти сорняки?

— Я не стану рисковать, — сухо ответил доктор. — Хочешь, чтобы твои мозги превратились в желе?

— Я поведу себя как Спок, если сам пошучу, что они и так не высшего сорта?

_«Это не так! Я бы никогда такого не сказал»._

«Правда? Я польщён».

— Нам надо как можно быстрее добраться до базы, — Джим потёр лицо руками. Он чувствовал, что Спок согласен. — Придётся приложить все силы к ремонту двигателей.

_«Главный инженер уверяет, что их нельзя починить вне доков»._

— Да ладно! Он не один раз это говорил, а потом совершал чудо.

«Иногда вы совершали чудо вдвоём».

— Вы приписываете мне заслуги, которых я за собой не припомню, капитан, — чопорно ответил Спок, внутренне неописуемо довольный похвалой.

«Ложная скромность не к лицу ни одному человеку, Спок».

Они синхронно поднялись.

— Я — вулканец, — Спок заложил руки за спину и развернул плечи, мигом став внушительным и строгим.

— В данный момент это скорее недостаток… — «Профессор».

Спок метнул на Джима уничижающий взгляд, но промолчал.

Маккой, пристально смотрящий на них, опустил голову и сделал пометку в падде.

— Боунз, сообщи, если какое-то решение вдруг найдётся. — Джим вздохнул. — Пойдём, Спок, двигатель сам себя не починит.

*  
Он мог бы поклясться, что Скотти нашёл для них самый узкий технический коридор из всех существующих. Теснее было только в трубах Джеффри, но перспектива заниматься работой, лёжа друг на друге, Джима совсем не вдохновляла. Здесь, по крайней мере, для двоих места было почти достаточно.

Миллиметр за миллиметром он сканировал цепи. Разрывов не было. Спок, устроившись рядом с ним, проверял расчёты; для удобства он подложил под голову свёрнутую тунику Джима — тому вскоре после начала работы стало жарко и неудобно в форме. Скорость, с которой вулканец просматривал данные, не укладывалась в голове — казалось, он просто пролистывает столбцы формул и чисел.

— Знаешь, я начинаю думать, что Скотти нас сюда сослал, чтоб мы не путались под ногами. — Джим со вздохом отпихнул инструменты и положил голову на скрещённые руки. В глазах рябило от вспышек, отмечающих очередной проверенный участок цепи. — Мы тут уже несколько часов торчим, а я не нашёл ни одного сбоя.

Спок опустил падд на грудь и прикрыл глаза. Выглядело это странно, словно вулканец вдруг уснул.

_«Ты знаешь, что эту проверку нужно выполнить. Малейший сбой, вызванный замыканием при той атаке, сделает отремонтированное ядро бесполезным. Впрочем, если ты хочешь отдохнуть, можем подняться в столовую»._

«Вообще-то пообедать не помешает». Джим потрогал висок. Слизь давно перестала выделяться, он даже стёр засохшие и немного царапающие остатки, когда делал перерыв, но всё равно иногда проверял имплантат. Тот, к сожалению, никуда не исчез, но хотя бы не беспокоил. «Хотя жаль отсюда выбираться. Здесь так уютно вдвоём. Почти романтично».

Спок открыл глаза и посмотрел на него.

— Чёрт, я действительно это сказал? То есть, подумал? — Джим постучал головой по сложенным рукам.

— Действительно, — тихо ответил Спок. — Тебе нужен отдых.

Он поднял руки к потолку и, уцепившись за скобы, одним движением вытолкнул своё тело из коридора. Джим убито вздохнул и последовал за ним, не дожидаясь, пока его начнёт тошнить из-за превышения дистанции.

*  
Мясо пахло неприятно.

«Прекрасно. Я становлюсь вегетарианцем».

_«Это плохо?»_ Спок, вопреки обыкновению, сидел не напротив, а рядом с ним, так что заглянуть ему в лицо не было возможности.

«Это странно. — Джим сосредоточенно разминал гарнир вилкой. Овощи всё ещё не вызывали у него аппетита. — Я не хочу становиться кем-то другим. Даже тобой».

_«Даже?»_

Смутившись, Джим повозил вилкой по краю тарелки. Кусочек чего-то зелёного — брокколи, вероятно — выпал на стол и укатился под тарелку Спока; под его осуждающим взглядом ухо запылало ещё сильнее.

«Ну, ты ведь хороший пример для подражания и всё такое. Правда. Немного занудный, как по мне — да и с моим характером не имеет смысла равняться на вулканца…»

_«Я ценю твоё признание, Джим. Однако я бы тоже предпочёл, чтобы ты оставался собой. Попробуй это,_ — Спок переложил ему в тарелку несколько ломтиков незнакомого овоща, — _возможно, тебе понравится»._

Джим уставился на него в лёгком шоке. Вулканец никогда никого не подкармливал — и тем более никому не подкладывал свою еду; он мог разве что принести добавку, если его прямо об этом просили.

_«Ты должен съесть что-нибудь. Возможно, смена привычного рациона…»_

«А если у меня на это аллергия?»

_«Маловероятно. Но в крайнем случае я доставлю тебя в медотсек»._

«Ты такой заботливый, аж слёзы наворачиваются».

По вкусу и текстуре овощ напоминал несладкий персик. Заключив, что могло быть и хуже, Джим съел все предложенные кусочки и стал коситься на тарелку Спока.

— Не помешаю? — Ухура возникла рядом, как раз когда он решил покуситься на остатки вулканского обеда.

— Вовсе нет.

— Как продвигается ваша работа? — Она устроилась напротив.

— Медленно, — признал Джим. — А твоя?

— Удовлетворительно, — с усмешкой ответила Ухура. — Только что слышала от навигаторов из бета-смены, что вы, мол, устроили себе медовый месяц под предлогом болезни. Никак не могу решить, отнести эту сплетню к правдоподобным или к нелепым.

Джим отмахнулся.

— Оставь. Можно подумать, они первые это придумали. Это самая популярная утка с начала миссии.

— Действительно? — недовольно спросил Спок, откладывая приборы.

Ухура фыркнула:

— Можно и так сказать. Вы бы слышали, что рассказывают биологи… — Она вдруг замолчала и повела носом. — Что это за запах?

— Какой запах? — они спросили хором и переглянулись. К счастью, Ухуру такая синхронность не впечатлила.

— Как будто в лаборатории сейфы с реактивами взорвались. — Она оглядела стол — и, выхватив тарелку у Джима из-под носа, внимательно принюхалась к содержимому. — Ну вот же оно. Надеюсь, ты это не ел? Оно будто аммиаком приправлено.

Джим закрыл лицо руками и нервно рассмеялся.

«Репликаторы. Чёрт, отдай распоряжение — пусть их починят сегодня же».

_«Проблема…»_

«Не представляется критической. Как же. А если бы я отравился?»

На мгновение его охватила невероятная, буквально удушающая злость. Однако Спок тут же с собой справился.

_«Ты прав. Я должен был прислушаться к тебе раньше. Я сделаю срочную заявку, а после починки двигателя необходимо будет инициировать полную проверку всех систем»._

— Спасибо за заботу, — Джим поднял глаза и улыбнулся Ниоте. — Я был уверен, что запах мне показался из-за этого, — он постучал по пластине.

— Не льсти себе. — Ухура ответила ехидной усмешкой. — Я забочусь не о тебе, а о Споке. Представь, каково ему придётся, если ты будешь целый вечер обниматься с унитазом.

— Ты настоящий друг, — растроганно сообщил Джим.

— Ниота, — с нарочитой строгостью вмешался Спок. — Не стоило беспокоиться обо мне. Я не усматриваю в подобном опыте ничего ужасного.

— Я усматриваю, — прохрипел Джим, закатывая глаза в почти искреннем испуге. При мысли, что Спок во время промывания желудка будет болтаться рядом, становилось по-настоящему дурно.

— Это нелогично. Я бы мог ассистировать доктору…

Ухура закашлялась.

— Эй, я пытаюсь пообедать!

— Я тоже… пытался, — Джим с отвращением глянул на подозрительное мясо. — Но уж лучше вернуться к работе. Во всяком случае, работа не собирается меня отравить. Пойдём, Спок.

— Но…

— Это приказ. — Джим взял злополучную тарелку, чтобы утилизировать содержимое. — Приятного аппетита, лейтенант.

Ухура отсалютовала ложкой:

— Благодарю, капитан. Коммандер, — она выразительно улыбнулась Споку.

По дороге в инженерный Спок с сомнением спросил:

— Тебе известно, что говорят упомянутые Ниотой биологи?

— Нет, — очень быстро ответил Джим, приняв самый честный вид. — Ни разу не слышал их разговоров, кроме служебных.

«Знал бы ты, о чём сплетничают инженеры… Об учёных даже думать не хочу».

Спок благоразумно промолчал.


	7. Chapter 7

Повреждение нашлось почти сразу. Вяло ругаясь, Джим восстанавливал цепь; от неудобной позы ныла спина, так что приходилось прерываться. Спок попискивал паддом и порой чем-то шуршал.

«Ты там конфеты ешь?»

_«Да, шоколадные. Сейчас ещё две штуки съем и начну вести себя неадекватно»._

«Чего? Да ну тебя, чувство юмора у тебя странное».

_«В обычном состоянии вулканцы вообще не шутят»._

«Соболезную. — Джим перекатился на спину и расслабленно вытянул руки. — Знаешь, ты мне тоже больше нравишься самим собой».

_«Я польщён. Ты закончил?»_

«Угу. Но всё равно надо проверить оставшийся участок».

_«Я могу начать диагностику следующего сегмента. Все имеющиеся расчёты перепроверены»._

«Отлично. — Джим перевернулся обратно на живот. — В кейсе есть запасной комплект инструментов; начни с того конца, от люка, а я продолжу отсюда. Нашего «поводка» должно хватить».

Спок кивнул и, отставив падд к стенке, на четвереньках прополз к люку, перекрывающему коридор. В принципе, здесь можно было сидеть, но для этого приходилось голову наклонять слишком низко. Джим уже пробовал проделать это с утра, но много в такой позе не наработал — свело шею.

«Сидячая работа меня доконает».

_«Сидячая? Количество высадок, в которых ты принимал участие, превышает все разумные пределы»._

«Эй, эту мифическую разумность определяю я! И пока что руководство флота со мной согласно».

_«Это не говорит о нашем руководстве ничего хорошего»._

«О, да вы опять бунтуете, мистер Спок?»

_«Это зависит от точки зрения. Я считаю, что ты пользуешься недоработками системы, чтобы на законных основаниях подвергать себя опасности — или, как выражаются люди, ищешь приключений»._

Джим, на секунду оторвавшись от диагностики, посмотрел на Спока. Тот сурово сжимал губы и с ожесточением водил трикодером над основным узлом; брови вулканца были сведены, на скулах вздулись желваки.

«Ты что, серьёзно?»

_«Абсолютно. Хотя Звёздному флоту уже много лет, он во многом всё ещё функционирует как экспериментальная структура. Нам попросту не хватает регламентов»._

«Например?»

_«Например, я убеждён, что капитан не должен рисковать сверх необходимого, участвуя в высадках»._

«Ты просто восхитительный зануда. Я даже забыл, с чего начался разговор».

_«С твоего утверждения о сидячей работе»._

«А, точно. Спок, я вообще-то имел в виду, что мне приходится слишком много сидеть в своём кресле. И составлять отчёты, конечно. Особенно раньше, когда я ещё не наловчился писать шаблонными фразами».

_«Мне казалось, что этому учатся ещё в Академии… при всём моём уважении к образовательной системе Звёздного Флота»._

«Я никогда не халтурил на учёбе. Ты думаешь, закончить Академию за три года так просто?»

_«Думаю, это заслуживает уважения. Разумеется, если ты действительно добросовестно изучал положенные предметы, чтобы сдать экзамены, а не пытался их обойти»._

«Ты мне никогда не простишь Кобаяши Мару, да?»

_«Это не вопрос прощения, так как не относится к личным отношениям. Однако сейчас я отчасти понимаю мотивацию твоего поступка»._

«Что, правда? Эй, осторожно».

Они чуть не столкнулись лбами. Спок вовремя уклонился; сел, сильно сгорбившись, чтобы не подпирать головой потолок. Джим проверил остаток и улёгся поперёк коридора, закинув ноги на стену.

«У меня ничего».

_«У меня тоже. И, отвечая на твой вопрос — да, сейчас мне знакомо желание выиграть любой ценой»._

«Ушам… то есть, мыслям не верю — ты сказал «выиграть» вместо «решить задачу» или хотя бы «одержать победу». Похоже, мы ещё сделаем из тебя человека».

Лицо Спока стало откровенно недовольным.

_«Я бы предпочёл избежать этого. Если ты закончил, нам следует сообщить об этом мистеру Скотту»._

«Зануда», — Джим беспечно показал ему язык; не без труда перевернулся и пополз к выходу.

Главный инженер, увлечённо ругающийся с группой техников, нашёлся возле пульта управления охладительной системы. Техники старательно делали вид, что внимательно слушают, иногда невпопад поддакивая; один разглядывал мокрое пятно на рукаве робы.

_«Возможно, следует сообщить мистеру Скотту, что он непродуктивно тратит время._ — Спок остановился буквально в метре от Скотти, но тот его даже не заметил. — _Во всяком случае, незаметно, чтобы его речи производили эффект на подчинённых»._

«Не обращай внимания, это всего лишь психологическая разгрузка».

_«Каким образом это должно снимать напряжение?»_

«Это своеобразная психодрама. Скотти разыгрывает роль сурового командира, остальные разыгрывают коллективную роль провинившегося персонала. Впрочем, можешь его окликнуть, а то это затянется». Скотти уже зашёл на новый круг, а техники стали глазеть на капитана и старпома.

— Мистер Скотт.

Скотт отпрыгнул и оглянулся.

— Мист’р Спок! Зачем так подкрадываться? Я вас не заметил!

— Разумеется, — без тени сарказма сказал Спок. — Вы были очень заняты неконструктивным диалогом.

Скотти заколебался, но так ничего и не сказал, перевёл взгляд на Джима, ожидая вмешательства. Джим возблагодарил всех богов за его представление о субординации — Боунз после первой шпильки сцепился бы со Споком, игнорируя вышестоящее руководство, и забыл о цели визита.

— Мы закончили, — протянув падды, пояснил Джим. — Здесь результаты проверок Спока и отчёт о проделанном ремонте; подпиши их как главный инженер, чтобы я мог их подписать от лица капитана.

— Вы слышали? Капитан справился с работой быстрее, чем вы! Стыд! Скоро нам навигаторов направят в помощь, раз мы сами не справляемся.

Джим оглянулся на Спока, почти приклеившегося к его спине. Тот кивнул: _«Идея представляется конструктивной»._

«Тогда посмотри, кого можно направить инженерам на подмогу. За двойные смены сможем дать лишнюю увольнительную, всё равно потом на базе застрянем — не на ремонт, так на операцию». Вслух Джим примирительно сказал:

— Ничего постыдного, Скотти. Разве капитан не должен знать корабль лучше всех?

— Вовсе нет. — Главный инженер поставил закорючку под отчётом Кирка. — Капитан должен лучше всех уметь руководить, в том числе делегировать полномочия узким специалистам. — Вернув падды, он скрестил руки на груди и смерил Джима взглядом. — То, что ты можешь починить варп-двигатель своими руками — это только твоя заслуга, парень.

_«Согласен,_ — неожиданно заметил Спок. — _Ты слишком много на себя берёшь»._

«Я всегда считал, что именно это делает меня таким замечательным капитаном», — Джим ослепительно улыбнулся ему.

_«Безусловно._ — Спока, похоже, улыбка не впечатлила. — _Это — и твоя непревзойдённая скромность»._

— В любом случае, — торопливо сказал Джим, — мы тут посовещались и решили, что и правда неплохо было бы подключить людей из других департаментов.

— Посовещались? — Скотти недоверчиво посмотрел на него, потом на Спока. — Когда?

— Только что… — Джим не сразу сообразил, что говорит что-то не то. Обмениваться мыслями было так легко, так естественно — удивительно, как остальные ещё не поняли преимуществ такого общения. «Боже. У меня началась деформация сознания».

— Вы же всё время тут стояли!

— Сэр, они переглянулись, — вмешался вдруг один из техников. — Два раза.

— О, ну конечно, — Скотти закатил глаза. — Как я не заметил.

— Сэр! — Сверху, с технического моста, свесился инженер в защитном костюме. — Замыкание устранено!

Техники оживились, похватали инструменты и выстроились в линию.

— Чего ждём? — Скотти тоже подхватил кейс. — За работу, быстро!

— Погоди, ты что, ворчал тут на них только потому, что выдалось свободное время?

— Ну да, — главный инженер пожал плечами. — У нас такие порядки.

— Мы можем ещё чем-нибудь помочь? — спросил Спок, наконец-то отойдя от Джима на полшага.

Скотт отмахнулся:

— Сегодня — нет. Утром приходите, я приготовил ещё пару объектов.

Джим вытянулся в струнку и козырнул:

— Разрешите идти?

Главный инженер посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего, махнул рукой и ушёл.

*  
Джим ходил по ванной из угла в угол. Через пять оборотов у него закружилась голова — пространство, несмотря на привилегии старших офицеров, было крайне ограничено, так что он практически крутился вокруг своей оси. Устало выругавшись, он прислонился лбом к стене и закрыл глаза.

_«Всё в порядке?»_

«Нет. Поводок слишком короткий».

Спок, вышедший из душа, неторопливо переодевался у него за спиной — так близко, что Джим ощущал движение воздуха.

_«Я сожалею, что наше состояние причиняет тебе дискомфорт»._

«Я тоже. Никогда не думал, что мне будет неприятно делить с тобой общую площадь». Движение воздуха прекратилось. Джим обернулся, и успел поймать откровенно обеспокоенный взгляд искоса; Спок тут же уткнулся в падд с выкладками, пряча глаза.

Сонический душ был спасением. Несмотря на дискомфорт, осознание, что Спок практически подпирает створку душевой и может наблюдать, может в любой момент взять ситуацию под свой контроль — это всё не на шутку возбуждало. Возможность не прикасаться лишний раз к телу была весьма кстати.

«Кого я обманываю». Джим уже не заботился, услышат его или нет.

Присутствие Спока давило; стоило отвлечься — и неясные, глубокие, неуклонно усиливающиеся чувства передавались Джиму, окончательно спутывая мысли. Пожалуй, стоило ещё вчера упасть перед начальником медицинской части на колени и умолять провести операцию. Или выцарапать пластину ногтями… от попытки содрать имплантат голову прострелила боль, словно череп раскололся на несколько частей.

«Ты всегда такой находчивый, парень, — внутренний голос имел отчётливо различимые интонации Боунза. — Задним числом».

Злой и всклокоченный, Джим вывалился из душа. Наспех наброшенное полотенце не могло скрыть его состояние; с тем же успехом можно было выйти из кабинки раздетым. Спок вежливо не смотрел в его сторону.

«Самое время заявить, что неловкость нелогична».

_«Действительно. Я осведомлён, что люди не могут контролировать физиологические аспекты своего состояния…»_

«Куда уж нам. Мы и с плохим настроением справиться не всегда можем». Он стоял так близко, что мог разглядеть тонкие морщинки под глазами. Сердце частило.

_«Однако,_ — будто не заметив реплику, продолжал Спок, — _учитывая отношение обеих наших рас к сексуальности, особенно её публичному проявлению, я испытываю значительное неудобство от необходимости вторгаться в интимную сферу того, кто не является моим партнёром»._ Он на секунду поднял взгляд, и Джим невольно отступил на шаг. Призрак ненависти в глазах Спока угнетал, но буря эмоций, за которой он прятался, попросту пугала.

«Всё в порядке?» — ничего умнее Джим не успел придумать.

_«Нет»,_ — Спок закрыл глаза. Джим таращился на его губы — красиво очерченные, чувственные, беспомощно приоткрытые — и не мог сформулировать мысль.

_«Я ощущаю твоё состояние,_ — дыхание Спока было неестественно глубоким и ровным. — _Это влияет на мой контроль. Очень сильно. Твои эмоции и физические ощущения нарушают равновесие и провоцируют проявление моих собственных чувств»._

Они привалились к стене. Синхронно. Джим прислонился лбом к пластику и пару раз с силой зажмурился; в глаза словно песка насыпали.

«То есть, мы попали в петлю обратной связи».

_«Да. И мы не можем выбраться из-за усиливающегося… слияния?»_

«Размывания психопрофиля, будь оно неладно». Смотреть на Спока было невыносимо тяжело; Джим едва не задыхался, но всё равно с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием продолжал наблюдать за ним.

_«Без соответствующего контроля с вулканскими эмоциями очень сложно справиться»._

«Медитация не помогает?»

Спок помотал головой. Беспомощное выражение его лица заставляло сердце Джима обливаться кровью.

«Пойдём спать», — он сжал плечо Спока. По крайней мере, этот задушевный разговор помог Джиму решить собственную проблему; если он будет держать себя в руках, Споку тоже станет лучше.

— Мне надо поработать, — после мысленного общения голос неприятно резанул по ушам.

— В кровати поработаешь. — Джим потянул вулканца за локоть. — Я усну и не буду угрожать твоему контролю непристойными фантазиями.

Скепсис. Усмешка. Облегчение. Джим обожал это лицо и эту тонкую мимику.

Торопливо натянув пижаму, он запрыгнул под одеяло и натянул его до подбородка. Спок устроился на краю кровати со стопкой паддов.

— Скажи, если тебе будет мешать свет.

Джим ухмыльнулся:

— Скажи, если тебе будет мешать, что я на тебя пялюсь.

— Никогда, — очень серьёзно ответил Спок.

Наверное, Джим переоценил свои способности. После целого дня монотонной работы глаза закрывались сами. Он честно подсматривал за Споком, пытаясь прочесть хотя бы заголовки текстов; мысли плавно съехали на теорию квантовых реальностей, потом на Академию с кадетами-орионками, потом на щупальце голубой пирамидки… Вероятно, в этот момент он и уснул.

Во сне его окутало странное ощущение. Словно кто-то смотрел на него с нежностью, и с принятием, и со смутной тревогой; на границе более глубокого сна и яви звучали слова — без голоса, но удивительным образом знакомые в интонациях.

_«Ты не можешь…»_

_«Ты должен…»_

_«Ты такой…»_

Чужая рука обнимала его, почти прижав к телу; дыхание порой трогало щеку.

_«Ты не должен быть здесь»._

_«Я вулканец. Я контролирую свои эмоции»._

_«Ты вор. Ты не должен так поступать»._

Джим едва не зажмурился от невыносимой неловкости, но вовремя сообразил, что если Спок заглядывает ему в лицо, то неминуемо это заметит. Внутренний диалог — чужой, подслушанный, кто ещё тут вор, а, Джим? — этот диалог смущал невероятно.

_«Никогда…»_

_«Лжец»._

_«Одно прикосновение»._

Что-то мягкое дотронулось до щеки Джима, коснулось губ. «Это уже слишком».

Он открыл глаза.

Палец. Спок обхватил ладонью подбородок Джима и пальцем гладил по нижней губе. Он будто и не заметил, что Джим на него смотрит. Свет был отрегулирован на минимум, и лицо вулканца казалось ещё более неподвижным, чем обычно. Очарованный ленивой неторопливостью движений, увязший в полусне, Джим наблюдал, затаив дыхание; ладонь соскользнула на шею, и он приоткрыл рот в безмолвном приглашении. Спок склонился ещё ближе, обласкав дыханием губы… замер. Зрачки резко расширились; рука, обнимающая Джима, закаменела.

«Давай же, — досада тоже была текучей и вязкой. — Я ведь знаю, что ты этого хочешь».

_«Я…»_ Судя по растерянному лицу Спока, он действительно только сейчас очнулся. Пришлось удерживать его за плечо.

«Я не буду делать вид, что ничего не заметил».

_«Разве я прошу об этом?»_

«А разве нет?»

Его лицо было так близко, что приходилось скашивать глаза. Обоим. Косящий и нерешительно мнущийся вулканец оказался самым восхитительным зрелищем в жизни Джима (за исключением пакета документов, утверждающих его на пост капитана, конечно).

«Я жду». Он был уверен, что невозможно долго сопротивляться, когда столь открыто и спокойно предлагают желаемое. Какие бы аргументы тебя ни сдерживали, отказываться от желанного подарка попросту нерационально.

В крайнем случае он повиснет у Спока на шее и сам зацелует его до потери сознания.

К счастью, запасной план Джиму не потребовался. Губы Спока были мягкими, прикосновения — чересчур бережными. Пахло чаем — не вулканским, обычным земным зелёным чаем.

«Чёртовы репликаторы».

_«О чём ты?»_ Спок приподнялся, опираясь на обе руки, и посмотрел на Джима сверху вниз. Тот едва не засмеялся вслух, столько искреннего интереса читалось в этом взгляде.

«Ерунда, не бери в голову».

_«Непоследовательность твоего мышления начинает меня серьёзно беспокоить»._ Спок опустился рядом, улёгся, подставляя Джиму руку и плечо.

«Только сейчас?» — Джим откровенно развеселился. Неодобрение в глазах Спока не могло его остановить; хихикая, он устроил голову на предложенной руке. Спок запустил пальцы ему в волосы и с явным удовольствием перебрал завивающиеся прядки возле имплантата, взъерошил более короткие на затылке.

«И это всё?»

_«Прости?»_ — Спок бережно обнял его.

«Ты выдал себя по полной, приятель — и после этого хочешь ограничиться целомудренным поцелуем? Да я его даже не заметил!»

_«Это не то, чем стоит гордиться»,_ — бровь Спока выгнулась дугой. Джим задушенно вздохнул.

«Здесь стало жарко или мне кажется?»

_«Температура в помещении не изменилась,_ — Спок, не отрываясь, смотрел на его губы. К счастью, бровь всё же вернулась к нормальному виду. — _Что ты предлагаешь?»_

Джим кашлянул. В горле пересохло.

«Я помню, что ты предпочитал человеческие поцелуи в общении со своей подругой, — он осторожно потянул Спока за руку, будто бы неуверенно лежащую у него на талии, и, соединив указательный и средний пальцы, провёл ими по пальцам Спока, по тыльной стороне кисти. — Но я хочу попробовать так…»

Что-то в лице Спока неуловимо переменилось; Джима опрокинули обратно на спину. Пожалуй, на руке Спока лежать было удобнее, чем на подушках.

_«Откуда тебе известно, как это делается?»_

Джим только усмехнулся.

Помня о нешуточном темпераменте, который демонстрировал Спок, если удавалось его довести, Джим ожидал бурного натиска. Но он ошибся. Спок, чтобы не придавить его, опирался на руку, другой осторожно отвечая на вулканский поцелуй. Там, где кончики пальцев касались руки Джима, разливалось мягкое тепло; потом Спок поднял руку, проследил линию скулы, подбородка, рта. Палец надавил на губу, на этот раз с силой, и Джим только тогда догадался, что от него требуется. Мысли Спока, казалось, наглухо заблокированы; расширившиеся глаза неподвижно смотрели на Джима.

«Да вы извращенец, коммандер», — с удовольствием подумал Джим, приоткрывая рот и впуская странно прохладные пальцы. Дыхание Спока сбилось, но спорить он и не подумал, слишком занятый исследованием пухлых губ. Джим закрыл глаза.

На мгновение он усомнился, что это происходит наяву — но во сне события кажутся гладкими и развиваются стремительно, пока совсем не запутаются; сейчас неловкая медлительность собственных действий доказывала реальность происходящего. Джим бездумно водил руками по спине и бокам Спока; раздвинул ноги, позволяя ему чуть соскользнуть и втереться бёдрами в бёдра. Дыхание, как будто ставшее более жарким, щекотало шею. Пальцы аккуратно ласкали рот; Джим послушно скользил по ним языком.

В сознание теперь просачивались обрывки фраз — смесь вулканского и стандарта. Джим не слишком вникал в знакомые слова, озабоченный больше тем, чтобы ускорить процесс. Нежные объятия и по-юношески осторожные ласки были хороши на определённом этапе. Он отдавал себе отчёт, что для Спока — для вулканца, чьи руки были сплошной эрогенной зоной, для контактного телепата, получающего удовольствие от эмоций партнёра, — для него эти ощущения уже были очень чувственными и яркими. Всё более настойчивые движения пальцев во рту и неровное, хорошо различимое в тишине дыхание служили отличным доказательством. Но самому Джиму этого было недостаточно.

«Я всего лишь человек», — рассеянно подумал он, проводя ладонями по оголившейся коже чуть выше поясницы, и чтобы лучше донести эту — случайную, в общем-то — мысль, переложил руку ниже, на задницу. Она оказалась заманчиво округлой — не зря Джим так часто на неё пялился, — упругой, а когда Спок прижался к нему, охотно потираясь бёдрами, напряглась, как камень. Почему-то эта деталь показалась Джиму невероятно эротичной.

Перекатить Спока на спину оказалось неожиданно легко. Джим окончательно спихнул на пол одеяло — на узкой корабельной кровати им троим места не хватало. Спок смотрел расфокусированным взглядом, на скулах проступили бледные пятна. Джим пожалел, что не может точно определить их цвет из-за полумрака, хотя и знал почти наверняка, что они зеленоватые — с зелёной кровью и быть иначе не могло. Он выпустил изо рта пальцы Спока и прижался губами к запястью, поцеловал ладонь. Он никогда не видел, чтобы вулканцы облизывали губы — но Спок сделал именно это, словно передразнивая дурную привычку самого Джима.

«Тебе идёт», — Джим ухмыльнулся.

Проклятая бровь снова дёрнулась, но Спок тут же сделал каменное лицо.

«Ненавижу тебя, — оседлав его бёдра, Джим нетерпеливо потянул вверх футболку. — Ненавижу эти брови, эти уши…»

_«Лгать нелогично»,_ — сообщил Спок, никак не пытаясь ему помочь.

Джим едва не застонал вслух. «И это твоё «нелогично» тоже ненавижу, — он ущипнул беспечно торчащий тёмный сосок; плечи Спока едва заметно вздрогнули. — Ты хоть знаешь, как это заводит?»

_«Догадываюсь»,_ — неожиданно ответил Спок. Он ощупывал задницу Джима — но как-то без энтузиазма, словно к тому его обязывала смена положения. Это было обидно.

«Не нравится?» — Джим картинно надул губы и прогнулся, плотнее притираясь бёдрами. В лице Спока не дрогнул ни один мускул, но это сейчас и не требовалось: твёрдая выпуклость, которую Джим ощутил под собой, вряд ли относилась к особенностям вулканской анатомии.

«Так всё же нравится?» — от жадной улыбки свело челюсть.

_«Не льсти себе сверх меры. Я контролирую…»_

«Заткнись».

Мысль послушно оборвалась. В отместку за грубость Спок убрал руки, чинно вытянул их вдоль тела. Однако это уже не могло смутить Джима; продолжая ухмыляться, он соскользнул вниз. «Я знаю, чего я хочу», — он рывком сдёрнул пижамные штаны Спока почти до колен и с любопытством уставился на свою добычу.

Член оказался меньше, чем представлялось Джиму в самых разнузданных фантазиях, но, определённо, больше, чем у него самого. Толстый, перевитый непривычно рельефными венами — и, кажется, обладающий более плотной, чем у людей, кожей, — он превосходно лёг на язык. Джим закрыл глаза, позволив себе несколько мгновений просто пробовать, ощущать вкус и текстуру; потом открыл глаза и посмотрел наверх.

Лицо Спока было напряжённым, словно он собирался вступить в схватку. Мыслей, даже обрывочных, не было. Звуков — тоже.

«Эй, расслабься, — подумал Джим, пробуя ствол губами. — Иначе получишь меньше удовольствия, чем я сам».

Взгляд Спока стал мягче, рот чуть приоткрылся, но вслух Спок ничего не сказал. _«Разве…»_

«О, мне нравится, поверь, — в доказательство Джим провёл языком по всей длине; обхватил губами головку, с восторгом ощущая, как напряжённое тело под руками непроизвольно выгибается. — А сам — хочешь поменяться ролями?»

Он попал в точку. Глаза Спока расширились; даже в слабом свете было видно, как они потемнели.

_«Не так»._

«Хочешь быть сверху? — с невольной усмешкой предположил Джим и получил в ответ резкую реплику на вулканском, которую не понял — но, если судить по лицу, снова угадал. — Потом».

Он наклонил голову, чтобы взять в рот полностью; горло протестующе сжалось, но Джим умел с этим справляться. Он взял, сколько мог, и пару раз двинулся. Спока это проняло: он зашипел и вцепился Джиму в волосы; он не пытался двигаться сам или подтолкнуть голову, просто держался, будто нуждаясь в опоре. Джим посчитал это милым, хотя волосы под сжавшимися пальцами опасно потрескивали. Попытки стянуть со Спока футболку он оставил, переместив руки на бёдра — не то чтобы это помогло ему удержать вулканца, пожелай тот контролировать процесс, но так было удобней.

Спок, однако, больше не шевелился — и, кажется, снова почти не дышал. Отсутствие реакции сбивало Джима с толку. С тем же успехом он мог бы отсасывать манекену; прохладная кожа и нечеловечески плотные мускулы только усиливали неловкое впечатление. Всё тело ныло, требуя разрядки. Чертыхаясь, Джим приподнялся, чтобы переменить позу; он не потрудился сглотнуть, и слюна поползла из уголка рта тонкой ниткой.

«Бесчувственный ты ублюдок, — он сердито сжал собственный член; ткань флотской пижамы вдруг показалась слишком толстой. — Для тебя же стараюсь…»

Через секунду он лежал на спине и непонимающе созерцал потолок.

_«Не надо стараться»._ Спок терзал зубами его шею, одновременно пытаясь стащить с него одежду.

«Чего?»

_«Просто раздвинь ноги»._

«Чего-о-о?» Джим так опешил, что на секунду забыл: именно этого предложения он и добивался. Спок тем временем переключился на его губы — и на какое-то мгновение Джиму показалось, что язык вулканца по размеру не уступает члену. Болезненный укус привёл его в чувство; Спок с видимым восторгом зализал горящий след на губе и, кажется, вознамерился оставить новый.

Джим оттолкнул его, но не успел снять футболку — Спок её сдёрнул, едва не оставив партнёра без уха.

«Ты что, сбрендил?» Беззвучный вопль потонул в неразборчивых мыслях на искажённом стандарте. Пижама сползла, и Спок прижался животом к обнажённым бёдрам, запустил руку между ягодиц; за это Джим почти простил ему внезапную грубость.

«Ты должен мне показать, где у тебя этот тумблер», — он откинулся на подушку и раздвинул ноги, как его и просили.

_«Какой?»_ Прохладные пальцы небрежно массировали Джиму промежность. Слишком мало ощущений. Он стиснул зубы, чтобы не зарычать.

«Который переключается в твоей голове, превращая тебя в дикого вулканца. Он вырубает контроль?»

_«Я контролирую себя»._

«Чёрт. — Джим закинул руки за голову, чтобы хоть как-то удержать их на месте. — Как же выглядит отсутствие контроля?»

Спок оскалился. _«Ты знаешь»._

«О… — Джим сглотнул. — Да, это было горячо. Я знал, что тебе понравилось душить меня… садист ты недоделанный. Я так никогда не кончу».

Приподнявшись на локтях, Спок накрыл его пах ладонью; Джим непроизвольно толкнулся в расслабленную руку и застонал сквозь зубы. «Ах ты…»

_«Ты предпочёл бы анальное проникновение?»_

«Да! Да, пожалуйста, прямо сейчас… только у меня смазки нет».

Спок сжал руку, двинул вверх-вниз.

_«Тогда придётся потерпеть»._

«Или есть! — тут же вспомнил Джим. — Немного должно было остаться».

Спок вскинул брови, но ничего не сказал, а промелькнувшую мысль с вулканского Джим перевести не смог.

За кроватью действительно нашёлся полупустой флакон. Спок бегло осмотрел этикетку, кивнул сам себе, глянул на Джима.

_«Растягивать?..»_

Джим возблагодарил неудачную высадку и проклятые имплантаты — от одного взгляда на изогнутую бровь вулканца язык прилип к нёбу, и возможность послать мысль оказалась спасением. «Не надо. Просто смажь получше».

Спок даже не потрудился скрыть усмешку.

_«Повернись»,_ — стащив с Джима оставшуюся одежду, велел он.

«Но…»

Он не стал повторять — рывком развернул Джима, явно нарочно ткнув его носом в подушку, ещё и по заднице шлёпнул. Одна рука подхватила под живот, принуждая опереться коленями, другая мимоходом стиснула мошонку и перебралась к анусу. В этот момент Джим понял, что ощущает не только свои эмоции. Глубокое, плотное, тёмное чувство, которому он не мог дать определения, втекало в его разум, укутывало его багряной пеленой. Отдаваясь этому пугающе восхитительному ощущению, Джим едва отметил, как где-то там, за плотным покровом эмоций, два скользких пальца втиснулись в его тело, как тело сильнее развело колени и прогнулось в спине. Собственные пальцы покалывало, словно Джим сам погружал их в себя.

Спок застонал ему в затылок.

«Чувствуешь?»

_«Да»._

Пальцы выскользнули.

_«Я вхожу»._

«Знаю». 

Ощущение оказалось чрезмерным — удовольствие яркое, на грани оргазма, и боль, неожиданная, тоже почти приятная, — и это разрушило кокон совместного чувства — но не связь. Джима захлёстывали мысли; бóльшую часть он даже не понимал. То тёмное и глубокое, лишь отдалённо похожее на человеческую похоть и желание обладать, до краёв наполнило Спока и плескалось на границе разумов. Единожды ощутив это, Джим вполне мог понять, почему Спок так впился пальцами ему в бёдра, почему вбивается в него с такой силой, почти до боли, почему так сорванно дышит и пытается ухватить загривок зубами.

_«Сильнее»._

«Не могу». Он и так подавался на каждое движение; мышцы, натянутые канатами, уже не справлялись.

Рука ухватила за волосы, потянула назад, запрокидывая, выгибая до неестественного положения тела; Джим всхлипнул, неописуемо благодарный за эту жестокость. Он слишком долго терпел. «Не могу больше». Пальцы сомкнулись на члене. Спок оттолкнул руку, заменив её своей; у Джима потемнело в глазах. Те несколько мгновений, на которые его хватило, он бормотал невыносимую чушь, потом, задохнувшись, забился в судороге, так что вулканец едва удержал его.

Когда Джим наконец смог видеть что-то, кроме алой пелены перед глазами, он повернул голову и посмотрел на Спока. Тот флегматично водил пальцами по плечу Джима.

«Ты всегда такой в постели?»

_«Нет»._

«И на том спасибо, — Джим закатил глаза. — В следующий раз веди себя обычно».

Спок отпустил его и поднялся. _«Так точно, капитан»._

«И нечего ёрничать… Эй, эй, ты что?!»

_«Душ,_ — лаконично пояснил Спок, подхватывая Джима на руки. — _Ты не можешь дальше спать в таком виде»._

«Ну да, ты только обо мне заботишься, конечно же. — Джим скрестил руки на груди. — Да тебе просто нравится обращаться со мной, как с куклой».

_«Не буду отрицать, что мне доставляет определённое удовольствие забота о тебе. Ты против?»_

«Так и быть, — великодушно разрешил Джим, — можешь играться».

После душа Джим растёкся по кровати, позволяя Споку и дальше устраивать себя. Глаза закрывались. После интенсивных ощущений, после вихря чужих мыслей, чуть не вывернувшего мозги, нужно было отдохнуть. Но забыться не получалось. Руки Спока трогали его, гладили, мяли, пощипывали — хаотично, бессмысленно и не всегда бережно. Вулканец откровенно тискал Джима, словно желанную игрушку, которую наконец заполучил.

— Ты жадный, — удивился Джим. Как он раньше не замечал этого?

— Жадный, — согласился Спок. — Ревнивый. Ты не представляешь, как я об этом мечтал. — Он уткнулся лицом в волосы Джима, обхватил его обеими руками, сжал так, что хрустнули рёбра.

Джим хрипло выдохнул, скорее испуганный, чем польщённый этой внезапной демонстрацией страсти. С начала совместной службы он всегда принимал во внимание физическое превосходство Спока — и возможность потери контроля, которая делала его чрезвычайно опасным.

Вопрос вырвался сам:

— Ты поэтому бросил Ухуру?

Спок приподнялся, подперев голову рукой, и посмотрел на него чуть сверху. 

— Да. — По лицу вулканца словно тень пробежала, но при таком освещении это проще было списать на игру воображения. — Из вежливости следовало сказать, что это было взаимное и взвешенное решение — но это не так. Я поставил Ниоту перед фактом, что нам нужно прекратить романтические отношения, чтобы впоследствии сохранить… хоть какие-то, — он еле заметно вздрогнул, словно в последний момент подавил глубокий вздох; Джим ощутил вину, но не смог понять, кому она принадлежит. — К счастью для нас всех, Ниота — умная зрелая женщина. Она согласилась с моими аргументами.

Мысль была смутной и моментально исчезла, словно Спок её торопливо отогнал. Но Джим успел уловить смысл и понимающе произнёс:

— Ты не знаешь, для кого из вас это оказалось труднее.

Определённо, чувство вины было одно на двоих. Справедливо.

Спок сел, обхватив рукой колено. На Джима он не смотрел.

— Я люблю её, Джим. Всей своей человеческой половиной я привязан к Ниоте. Но мои чувства к тебе — чувства вулканца. Они настолько сильнее, настолько глубже человеческих, что объяснить это невозможно. — Голос Спока зазвучал вдруг глухо. — Я хочу прикасаться к тебе, хочу просто обнять тебя — в любой момент времени, а не только вытаскивая тебя из рушащихся зданий или из-под огня; хочу поцеловать — руками, губами, хочу почувствовать твой ответ. Хочу присвоить тебя полностью, чтобы никто не смел на тебя посягать. Это почти не поддаётся контролю. А ты… — он обернулся так резко, что Джим, приподнявшийся и разглядывающий плотную бледную кожу вулканца, едва не получил плечом по носу. — Ты слишком много позволяешь себе и ещё больше — мне, провоцируешь, дразнишь, предлагаешь — и я иногда останавливаюсь в шаге от того, чтобы воспользоваться твоим предложением. Твоя общительность, твоя привычка точно так же соблазнять всех вокруг — даже они едва сдерживают меня. — Спок наклонил голову, тронув губами ухо Джима, так что тому пришлось замереть в неудобной позе — что угодно, чтобы не разрывать контакт. — Но быть с тобой рядом, пользуясь твоей благосклонностью, красть твои ласки — которые ты иногда даже не считаешь нужным скрывать, — брать твои эмоции, наполняясь желанием, а после… — он почти шептал Джиму на ухо, и у того снова по загривку побежали мурашки, — после снимать напряжение с Ниотой — это было нечестно.

Рука Джима подломилась. Он проехался щекой по плечу Спока, по торсу и сполз в скомканное покрывало, спрятал горящее лицо.

«Холодный душ. Срочно». Вроде бы Спок жаловался ему и стыдил за неприкрытый флирт — и за неявный, и за само его существование на свете, — но почему-то это завело Джима сильнее, чем их нежные поцелуи, чем их неспешная прелюдия — так же сильно, как их несдержанный, почти жёсткий секс. Голова кружилась.

_«Джим?»_

«Твои откровения хуже любых грязных разговоров», — подумал Джим, пытаясь повернуться лицом вверх.

_«Джим!»_

В медотсеке было холодно.

— Сейчас климат-контроль отрегулирую, — сказал где-то Боунз. — Мы тут опыты по оптимизации температурного режима ставили. А вы откуда знаете, что ему холодно?

— Ощущаю. — Судя по всему, Спок находился совсем рядом. — Как я уже сообщил утром, сегодня я впервые ощутил эмоции Джима. Похоже, эффект возрастает экспоненциально.

Джим наконец сообразил, что окутывающий его красноватый полумрак — всего лишь следствие опущенных век. Он открыл глаза, на мгновение ощутив смутное дежавю — но, к счастью, форма Боунза была не белой, а голубой; тихий ровный гул корабельных систем убаюкивал тревожность.

«Что?.. Почему мы здесь?»

_«Ты потерял сознание»._ Спок стоял рядом. 

«Ух ты, твоя чёлка растрепалась».

_«Твоя склонность вычленять в первую очередь самые несущественные детали… восхитительна»._

— Ага, очнулся, красавец, — недовольно сказал Боунз, поворачиваясь к ним с паддом в руках. — Выраженный гормональный дисбаланс, который, в общем, можно объяснить физической нагрузкой и скачком эндорфинов. Ничего удивительного после бурной ночи.

— Ты что, ему всё рассказал? — завопил Джим. Точнее, попытался — хотя он ощущал себя взвинченным и на всё способным, реплика получилась тихой и вялой.

Маккой фыркнул.

— Я доктор, а не монашка. Ты себя в зеркало не видел — даже без засосов всё было бы очевидно, но и их у тебя теперь в достатке. Спок, вы не пробовали держать зубы при себе?

— Пробовал, — невозмутимо ответил Спок. — Однако Джим проявил инициативу…

— Не хочу знать! Психоаналитик дальше по коридору, а мне за такие откровения не платят. Гораздо больше меня интересует низкий уровень сахара. — Боунз строго посмотрел на пациента. — Ты ужинал?

Джим пожал плечами:

— Как обычно… Эй, а где моя футболка? И как я сюда попал?

Спок и Боунз уставились на него, как на копию однорогой собаки, полученной недавно из-за ошибки транспортатора. Начиная подозревать неладное, Джим осторожно спросил:

— Меня ведь привезли на каталке, как приличного больного?

— Ещё чего! Возни много. Спок тебя принёс.

— Без одежды? — Джим сел. — По всему кораблю?! — Голос наконец-то послушался — зазвенел возмущённо, отразился от стен. Спок вскинул бровь, и Джим тут же устыдился своего гнева… ненадолго.

— Лучше, — злорадно сообщил Боунз. — Завернул тебя в покрывало и принёс мне эту куколку в подарок. Рождественский эльф, чтоб его. Да не дуйся, выдам тебе пижаму, обратно своими ногами пойдёшь.

— Очень надеюсь, — проворчал Джим. — Не понимаю, с чего Спок вообще всполошился. Я нормально себя чувствую.

— Результаты анализов с тобой не согласны. — Медсестра подала Маккою два гипо. Вопреки обыкновению, инъекции оказались безболезненными. — Это восстановит уровень сахара и водно-солевой баланс. За неимением лучшей версии будем считать, что Джим просто перенервничал. Утром вернётесь, я проверю на всякий случай все показатели. — Боунз положил рядом с Джимом обещанный комплект одежды. — От физической активности пока воздержитесь.

— Что, совсем? — возмутился Джим. — Да мы только начали!

Острый укол неловкости — чужой неловкости — он проигнорировал.

— Совсем. Спок, вас это касается в первую очередь — я-то в курсе, что этот жук умеет быть очень убедительным, так что не поддавайтесь.

Смущение ощущалось как слабая, но очень неприятная щекотка; Джим поёрзал на койке. Глядя, как он примеривается к штанам, Боунз вдруг сказал:

— Даже жаль, что вы так просто отделались. Наблюдать за тем, как вы оба пытаетесь делать вид, что не заинтересованы друг в друге — отличное было развлечение.

Джим чуть мимо штанины не промахнулся. «Чёрт, Боунз же никогда такого не замечал. Даже если он всё понял… Господи, весь корабль знает».

— Спок, вы позеленели, — Боунз ухмыльнулся. — Кажется, я раньше не видел… а, нет, было дело, только вы тогда зеленели от злости.

Спок скептически приподнял бровь. Джим с любопытством перевёл взгляд с него на Боунза, невыносимо собой довольного.

— Помните, на Нимери-Альфа, при попытке установить первый контакт? Местные настаивали на том, чтобы женить Джима на какой-нибудь представительнице делегации. — Боунз неторопливо застегнул на руке Джима браслет с каким-то датчиком. — Видимо, чтобы закрепить договор, я так и не понял. Потом выяснилось, что выбрать можно не только женщину, но и мужчину. А так как делегаты являлись представителями королевской семьи, жениться предполагалось на принце или принцессе.

— Доктор, — начал Спок, как будто ещё сильнее позеленев.

— И чем дело кончилось? — спросил Джим. Он таких подробностей не помнил.

Спок помрачнел. Боунз расцвёл.

— Ты сказал, что у тебя уже есть свой прекрасный принц, и так выразительно посмотрел на Спока, что не заметил бы разве что стол. — Он ухмыльнулся ещё шире, поглядывая на Спока, сидящего с непроницаемым лицом: — Впрочем, мистер Спок предпочёл притвориться предметом мебели.

Челюсть Джима неэлегантно отвисла.

— Б-быть того не может, — выдавил он, не сразу совладав с онемевшими губами и языком. — Боунз, ты что, я бы такого не ляпнул, даже очень крепко выпив.

Боунз, кашлянув со звуком, очень напоминающим смешок, опустил глаза к падду. Датчик он снял не глядя.

— Парень, слово «очень» в той ситуации было бы явным преуменьшением. Делегаты напоили тебя какой-то дрянью, применяющейся на важных встречах и религиозных церемониях на их планете, так что память тебе действительно отшибло наглухо. Кроме того, они применяли телепатическое воздействие, Спок уже после этого объяснил им, что люди не имеют телепатических способностей. Я не могу сказать, что ты был совсем не в себе, но… — он умолк, глядя на Джима; выражение лица сделалось скорее сконфуженным.

— Почему я слышу об этом впервые? — недовольно спросил Джим.

Спок внимательно изучал показания на мониторе над биокроватью, явно избегая встречаться взглядом с собеседниками. Голос вулканца звучал ровно, как при чтении:

— Я описал подробности произошедшего в отчёте, опустил только твои аргументы, посчитав их слишком личными и не имеющими принципиальной важности для командования. Ты его даже прочёл, — он всё-таки поднял взгляд и укоризненно посмотрел на Кирка.

Джим только сейчас понял в полной мере, что за этим кроется.

— Ты! Ты всё знал и делал вид, что ничего не происходит! — он швырнул в Спока скомканной футболкой.

Спок поймал её и начал складывать; когда тканевый прямоугольник уместился у него на ладони, Спок положил футболку рядом с собой и поднял голову.

— Пауза затянулась, — мягко проговорил Джим, с трудом удерживаясь от нецензурных и непристойных мыслей в адрес молчащего вулканца.

— На основании некоторых наблюдений, — неторопливо начал Спок, — я сделал вывод, что не стоит демонстрировать свою осведомлённость о чужих тайнах. Это создаёт эмоциональный дискомфорт.

— У людей это называется «ничего не было», — подсказал Маккой, внимательно наблюдавший за обоими.

Спок молча кивнул. Вздохнув, Джим покачал головой. «Вулканцы».

Вулканец вздёрнул подбородок:

— Я находился под впечатлением, что не только объяснил свою позицию, но и обозначил некоторую осведомлённость во время нашего недавнего разговора.

— Что? Ты о чём?

Спок посмотрел на него с осуждением.

_…ласки, которые ты даже не считаешь нужным скрывать._

Ой. Джим очень надеялся, что его лицо не пылает — теперь уже от собственного смущения. Спок, похоже, продолжать разговор не собирался и молча смотрел на него.

К счастью, вмешался Боунз.

— Конечно, это очень увлекательное представление, но мне надо ещё поработать. Так что давай, Джим, одевайся и топайте отсюда. И утром на осмотр. Давай, нечего на меня сверкать своими алыми ушами. Сами разбирайтесь со своей личной жизнью.

Уже в коридоре Джим заметил, что впопыхах надел рубашку наизнанку, и раздражённо содрал её.

— С детства не носил распашонки. Откуда снабженцы их вообще берут?

— Ты чем-то недоволен?

«Твои вопросы обычно звучат, как издевательства».

_«Уверяю, я…»_

«Да знаю я, не нервничай. Просто настроение испортилось. Зачем ты потащил меня в медотсек? Дал бы отлежаться… в кровати, рядом с тобой», — подхватив Спока под локоть, Джим соблазнительно разулыбался.

Вулканец не стал освобождать руку, но посмотрел на него как-то искоса.

«Что?»

_«Я не хотел бы наносить удар по твоей самооценке,_ — Спок почти улыбнулся по-настоящему, — _однако то, что ты считаешь соблазнительной улыбкой, выглядит скорее как забавная гримаса»._

Джим задохнулся от негодования, не найдясь с ответом.

_«Это в своём роде очаровательно»,_ — добил его Спок.

Они не разговаривали до самого утра.


	8. Chapter 8

Проснулся Джим с чётким ощущением, что на него смотрят.

«Пытаешься съесть меня глазами?»

_«Запоминаю то, что вижу»._ Спок внимательно изучал его, словно увидел впервые.

«Нравится?»

_«Да»._ В его лице была неуловимая томная мягкость, которая раньше предназначалась другому человеку; наблюдая её, Джим не мог справиться с ревностью, терзался угрызениями совести и впадал в итоге в уныние.

Медленно подняв руку, Спок погладил его по щеке; попытался накрутить на палец завиток волос возле имплантата, что предсказуемо не получилось — прядка была слишком короткой; обнял Джима, словно укрывая своей рукой. _«Твоё желание быть нужным меня настораживает. Оно чрезмерно и порой поглощает тебя, подменяя здравый смысл»._

Джим сконфуженно пожал плечом. «Чего ты хочешь от малыша, которого бросили родители?»

_«От того, что ты обесцениваешь проблему, она не исчезнет»._

«Спок, — Джим со вздохом перекатился на спину. — Я ничего не обесцениваю и не вытесняю. Ты знаешь о моих проблемах с семьёй; отношения с родственниками у меня исключительно формальные. То же касается и остальных. Моим первым настоящим другом стал Боунз. Мне было двадцать пять! Это очень много для человека».

_«Не понимаю, как ты оказался в изоляции, имея явное стремление сближаться…»_

Джим закрыл лицо руками. «Остановись. Я недостаточно пьян для сеанса психоанализа. И недостаточно удовлетворён».

_«Я могу это исправить»._

Сдвинув руку, Джим одним глазом посмотрел на Спока. Связь не обманула — лицо вулканца выражало полнейшую серьёзность. «Хвастун! Твоё самомнение с непривычки может нокаутировать. Кстати, нам пора вернуться к ремонту».

Спок усмехнулся и отпустил его. _«Буду довольствоваться тем, что ты перестал изображать оскорблённое достоинство»._

Джим тут же надулся: «Эй, я тебя ещё не простил! И не улыбайся в присутствии Боунза, его удар хватит с перепугу».

_«Это выглядит так пугающе?»_ Спок, не теряя времени, уже переодевался в форму.

«Ну, честно говоря, это выглядит так, будто в тебя вселился злобный маньяк-инопланетянин и ты сейчас начнёшь убивать. Но Боунз скорее разведёт панику из-за твоего психического здоровья, чем по-настоящему испугается».

Спок закатил глаза и отвернулся.

*  
— Нет, он издевается! — взвыл Джим, в сердцах швыряя кейс с инструментами.

Задание предполагало диагностику и, при необходимости, ремонт пульта управления. Бóльшая часть цепей, которые могли получить повреждения, находились в стенной нише, закрытой щитом. Конструктор предусмотрел возможность доступа, так что щит легко можно было открепить снизу и протиснуться внутрь, но сама ниша была глубокой и очень узкой.

— Скотти считает, что мы норные животные? — всё ещё кипятясь, Джим подобрал кейс. Консоль, выступающая из стены, издевательски подмигивала огоньками.

— Полагаю, выбора у нас нет.

Джим закатил глаза.

— Действительно. Хочешь залезть туда первым?

— Отрицательно.

— Хитрый какой, — пробурчал Джим. В дальнем конце ниши должна была располагаться дублирующая калибровочная панель, которая обеспечивала самую нудную часть работы.

Спок, усмехаясь, отогнул щит:

— Капитаны вперёд.

*  
Проверка продвигалась медленно. Спок размеренно отсчитывал контакты; Джим едва не засыпал под трансляцию его мыслей. К счастью, на данном этапе особая сознательность и не требовалась.

«Обедать пойдём?» — спросил он, закончив с панелью.

_«Не слишком рано?»_

Джим вздохнул. «Слишком. Проклятье, с этими штуками мой режим окончательно сбился. Давай, сдвигайся, я займусь коннекторами».

Работать бок о бок было неудобно. Спок прижимался спиной к одной стенке ниши, Джим — к противоположной; они то и дело сталкивались локтями. В конце концов Спок выругался и переложил сканер в левую руку.

«Употребление обсценной лексики для выражения экспрессии нелогично», — заметил Джим.

Спок зыркнул на него. Глаза вулканца горели так, словно он уже прикидывал, как лучше расчленить шутника. Но куда больше Джима напугало то, что шутить он не пытался; слова, будто продиктованные занудой-старпомом, выстроились в реплику сами.

«Мне очень нужна эта операция. И поскорее».

Несколько незначительных повреждений они устранили без труда. Попутно выяснилось, что некоторые элементы не соответствуют проектной документации; Джим с недобрым интересом осмотрел особенно впечатляющий пучок изоляционных трубок и пообещал себе устроить инспекцию всего корабля. Если потребуется, он сам разберёт свою крошку по винтику.

_«Ты же всегда поощрял инициативность подчинённых,_ — поддел его Спок. — _Инженеры этим воспользовались»._

«Вот пусть теперь воспользуются моей добротой и задокументируют все модификации, пока я…»

В стену постучали. Вздрогнув, Спок выронил фазовый регулятор, который держал во рту.

— Никого нет дома, — флегматично откликнулся Джим, наблюдая, как вулканец растерянно оглядывается.

— Я тороплюсь. Поиграем в следующий раз, — голос, искажённый металлическими переборками, явно принадлежал женщине.

— Вы по какому вопросу?

— По рабочему. Джим, хватит ломать комедию, выходи.

_«Это Ниота»._

«Я уже понял».

— Проще сказать, — пропыхтел Джим, пытаясь протиснуться мимо Спока. Ещё одна несанкционированная связка трубок шлёпнула его по лбу.

— Я принесла списки тех, кого переназначили помогать с ремонтом.

— Отлично. — Изнутри щит было не так-то просто отогнуть. Кое-как выбравшись, Джим оказался на коленях перед Ухурой; та лишь мельком взглянула на него. — А зачем они мне?

Подождав, пока он поднимется и отряхнётся, Ухура протянула ему два падда и снова уткнулась в свой.

— Как исполняющий обязанности капитана, лейтенант Сулу настаивает, чтобы ты подписал распоряжение в качестве капитана, официально не отстранённого от должности. Из-за этой неразберихи мы утонем в бюрократии. Он уже предлагал доктору официально отправить вас в лазарет.

— И что сказал доктор? — Прежде чем завизировать, Джим для порядка просмотрел приказы.

— Что он лучше сам сядет за штурвал, чем будет терпеть у себя двух воркующих идиотов. — Ухура забрала падды. — Кстати, слух про медовый месяц разошёлся по всему кораблю и стал самым популярным.

Джим кашлянул.

— Возможно, пора начать с ним бороться, как и с другими правдоподобными слухами.

Ухура подняла глаза от падда — и уставилась на следы на шее Джима.

— Не спрашивай, — быстро сказал он.

— Знать не хочу, — одновременно с ним заявила Ухура.

— Боунз сказал то же самое.

Она помолчала и вдруг, иронично улыбнувшись, стрельнула взглядом:

— А он ничего в постели, да?

— Не то слово, — Джим выразительно подвигал бровями.

— Я всё слышу, — донеслось из-за щита.

Джим и Ухура переглянулись; хитрое выражение ей очень шло. Джим подмигнул:

— Хотя, должен признать, я был не в состоянии адекватно оценить ситуацию.

— Даже так?

«Что я несу, она же неправильно поняла меня».

_«Скажи ей»._

— Не совсем по той причине, о которой ты подумала, — пояснил Джим. — Это всё телепатия.

— Что, прости? — поразительно, но Ухура могла задирать брови выше, чем Спок.

Джим в двух словах объяснил суть проблемы. Ухура какое-то время переваривала услышанное, потом тихо сказала:

— Наверное, это хорошо. Сможешь оценить всё заранее.

— Что оценить? — не понял Джим.

Она посмотрела _странно_. Удивительно, как Джим от этого за последние два дня отвык.

— Когда будет много свободного времени, расспроси Спока о вулканских традициях, которые касаются личных отношений. Хорошего дня. — Она повернулась и ушла. Джим озадаченно смотрел вслед.

«Я её чем-то обидел?»

_«Нет. Я понимаю, что Ниота имела в виду. Объясню, когда будет возможность, а пока тебе стоит вернуться к работе»._

Джим вздохнул и полез обратно под щит.

*  
Сразу после обеда их вызвали в медотсек. Глава медиков ходил кругами около пациентов, снимал бесчисленные показания и что-то неслышно бормотал себе под нос. Джиму это очень не понравилось, но задавать вопросы он не рискнул.

Продержав своих жертв почти два часа, Боунз выставил их без объяснений.

«И что это было?»

_«Не знаю. Но ты прав, это подозрительно»._

— Если сам не сознается, утром затребую отчёт, — сказал Джим, задумчиво разглядывая след от датчика на руке. — Пусть выкладывает хотя бы предположения, если нет доказательств.

— Разумно. Вернёмся к заданию?

«Конечно. Там ещё куча мелких доработок осталась».

Из-за этой проволочки закончили они поздно. Джим плёлся по коридору, по памяти перепроверяя этапы работы; пока всё сходилось.

_«Тебе следует немного отдохнуть»._ Спок отставал буквально на полшага — большее расстояние они уже не могли себе позволить.

«На базе отдохнём, в госпитале».

_«Джим, прошу тебя. Хотя бы переключись на что-то другое»._

До него вдруг дошло, что Спок из вежливости не напоминает об очевидном факте.

«Чёрт, прости, я забыл, что ты бегаешь вместе со мной по этому кругу. Хорошо, давай сменим тему. Чем займёмся сегодня вечером?»

_«У тебя есть предложения?»_

У Джима было штук пятьдесят предложений, но большинство из них не подходило для ограниченного пространства и несовершенной звукоизоляции каюты.

— Шахматы? — спросил он самым невинным тоном.

— Как пожелаете, капитан, — тихо ответил Спок ему на ухо — и снова отстал на те же полшага.

«Если продолжишь так делать, я заставлю тебя использовать эти шахматы совсем не по прямому назначению».

_«Ты ведь знаешь, что для этого есть специальные приспособления?»_

Джим фыркнул. «Я поражён, что вы не стесняетесь говорить об этом мне, коммандер. Да ещё в столь подходящий момент».

Он запнулся, поймав за хвост любопытную мысль, которая весь день крутилась где-то рядом. Что ж, когда-нибудь этот вопрос должен был всплыть — почему бы не сейчас.

«Слушай, я никак не могу понять. Ты хотел быть со мной, получить меня себе, как ты говоришь. И ты знал, что я не то что не против, а очень даже за. И, как мне казалось, мы уже успели прийти к нормальным отношениям, которые позволили бы нам сесть и поговорить, как двум взрослым… особям».

_«К чему ты клонишь?»_ — напряжение выдавало, что Спок прекрасно понимает, к чему этот разговор, но безуспешно пытается притвориться предметом мебели — или как там выразился Боунз.

«Про себя я знаю, почему я молчал. — Джим остановился и задумчиво посмотрел на изгиб коридора, за которым прятался турболифт. — Я не телепат. И я не видел тебя в какой-либо ситуации, по которой можно было бы однозначно судить, что у тебя есть романтический интерес. Я бы не стал рисковать нашей дружбой в угоду призрачному шансу на взаимное чувство. Но у тебя, чёрт побери, были на руках все козыри. Почему молчал ты?»

Возникла пауза, словно у Спока всё-таки получилось отрубить телепатический канал. Она была — или показалась — такой долгой, что Джим успел разочароваться в надежде на вменяемый ответ. Возможно, сейчас Споку было проще отмолчаться… но мысль не успела дойти до логического финала.

Ответ был удивительно лаконичен.

_«Как говорят земляне — я не из таких парней. Я не ухаживаю за женатыми мужчинами»._

«Не понял», — Джим обернулся и вопросительно изогнул бровь.

Спок вздохнул.

— У тебя уже есть постоянный партнёр — любимый, идеальный, отнимающий всё твоё время. Ты женат на работе. Кратковременные, ничего не значащие связи со случайными знакомыми не могут этого изменить.

— Разве ты сам не такой же? — ошеломлённо пробормотал Джим.

Вулканец смотрел на него внимательно и печально.

— Бóльшая часть моих служебных обязанностей замыкается на тебе: твоё благополучие, твоя безопасность, твои дипломатические встречи… твои исследования, которые мои подчинённые в наших лабораториях всего лишь облекают в сухие данные. Но твоя собственная зона ответственности — весь экипаж. И ты несёшь эту ответственность с гордостью, не стремясь её разделить. — Он отвернулся. — Джим, всем вокруг очевидно: ты безнадёжно влюблён; это можно понять — существу из плоти и крови не сравниться с безупречностью «Энтерпрайз». То, что ты легкомысленно называешь «наш корабль», принадлежит только тебе. Я не вправе становиться между тобой и смыслом твоей жизни.

Джиму очень хотелось вцепиться в волосы и выдрать пару прядей. Он только не мог определиться — в свои или всё же в волосы Спока.

— И даже теперь, — наконец выдавил он, — копаясь в моих мыслях, ты остаёшься при своём мнении? Ты правда не понимаешь, насколько ты — лично ты, а вовсе не как приложение к посту капитана — важен для меня?

Спок по-прежнему глядел в точку перед собой пустыми глазами.

— Теперь я понимаю, насколько неосторожно с моей стороны было подавать рапорт, после которого тебя сняли с этого поста. Карьера для тебя всегда будет на первом месте.

«Вот уж нет! — от возмущения Джим не мог продолжать вслух. — Просто ты идиот. Ты всё-таки ничего не понял. Сколько раз я должен умереть, чтобы до тебя дошло?..»

Ужас и ярость, охватившие его, были так сильны, что в глазах потемнело. Пошатнувшись, Джим безотчётно оперся на плечо Спока; вокруг талии тут же обвилась рука, поддерживая, помогая распрямиться. Вопреки любым словам, Спок всегда был рядом и слишком много внимания уделял «женатому» капитану.

Вопреки словам?

— Как же ты объяснишь, — вкрадчиво шепнул Джим, — почему так часто флиртовал со мной?

— Я просто не мог удержаться, — признался Спок, не глядя на него. — Боюсь, для вулканца мой самоконтроль недостаточно развит. Джим? Что-то не так? — он повернул голову.

— У тебя ухо позеленело в центре, — зачарованно сказал Джим и ткнул пальцем в хрящевой завиток. — Прямо вот здесь. Почему не кончики ушей?

— Странный вопрос, — губы Спока едва заметно дрожали. — Особенности кровоснабжения.

— Это очень сексуально.

Разумеется, бровь вулканца поползла вверх. Однако в этом раунде уши одержали безоговорочную победу. Джим просто не мог оторвать от них глаз.

— Я думал, у нас будет серьёзный разговор, — мягко сказал Спок.

— Я не могу говорить о чём-то серьёзном, когда твои уши выглядят так, — Джим сглотнул. — Кажется, я хочу их облизать. — В желудке некстати заурчало, и он невпопад добавил: — Надо поужинать.

Спок тут же отпустил его и попятился.

— Твои сексуальные предпочтения начинают меня смущать.

— Меня тоже, — с трудом выдавил Джим и нервно захихикал.

*  
Несмотря на некое очевидное обстоятельство, они рискнули поужинать в офицерской столовой. Однако сегодня на них никто не смотрел.

«Как-то тут народу маловато. Где все?»

_«Вероятно, зарабатывают лишнюю увольнительную»._

«Чего-чего?»

_«Джим, ты же сам предложил давать дополнительные часы отдыха за любую посильную помощь в ремонте — в свободное от вахты время, разумеется. Я отправил распоряжение Сулу»._

Ложка Джима застыла на полпути ко рту.

«Должно быть, я был в коме, когда предлагал это. Я такого не помню».

Со стуком опустив приборы в тарелку, Спок уставился на него. Его манеры теперь пугающе напоминали привычки самого Джима.

— Может ли быть, — медленно произнёс вулканец, — что эта инициатива была моей собственной?

— Очень похоже на то, — согласился Джим. — Хотя это скорее в моём стиле. Жутковато, правда?

Так же медленно и растерянно Спок кивнул. Джим ободряюще улыбнулся:

— Не расстраивайся. Это действительно удачная инициатива. Свободных навигаторов уже перебросили, а теперь подключатся и другие команды. Специалисты с неподходящим профилем могут выполнять работы, требующие минимальной квалификации, заодно получат полезные навыки.

На лице Спока отразился скепсис. Джим кивнул:

— Ну да, я понимаю, для отдельно взятого человека — если это не инженерный гений, как наш Скотти — навыки работы с варп-ядром в практическом смысле бесполезны, это же не шаттлы, элементарными способами ремонта тут не обойдёшься. Но, знаешь, я считаю, что лишних знаний не бывает.

— Вулканцы склонны придерживаться специализированности, — заметил Спок, снова принимаясь за еду. — Считается, что лучше быть первоклассным специалистом в узкой области, чем средним — в нескольких профессиях. Но мне ближе твоя точка зрения.

Джим картинно улыбнулся:

— Вот поэтому мы такая отличная команда.

— Извините, — сказали у него над головой. Джим взглянул вверх, и на мгновение ему показалось, что Ухура сейчас поставит поднос ему на голову, но она вежливо сдвинулась вбок. — Можно?

— Конечно, присоединяйся, — Джим махнул на свободный стул. Для ужина они выбрали маленький столик, но, если потеснить тарелки, места могло хватить на троих или четверых.

Устроившись, Ухура сказала:

— Мне кажется, вы обсуждаете разные подходы. Вулканцы живут дольше и — в среднем — быстрее обучаются новым профессиям, в особенности точным и естественным наукам. Для них нормальная практика сменить в течение жизни две-три специализации, если первая не устроила или не удалось в ней достичь значительных высот. У большинства людей на это не хватает времени, поэтому заниматься приходится многими вещами.

— Не всем, — возразил Джим.

— Не всем, — согласилась Ухура. — Но мы ведь об общей концепции?

— Рациональное объяснение. — Спок отставил тарелку. — Идём?

Джим ухмыльнулся:

— Погоди, мы ещё не услышали самое интересное. Ты ведь не о философии поговорить пришла?

— Просто не удержалась, — она подарила Джиму улыбку. — Вы что-нибудь знаете?

— Порадуй меня, — Джим устроил локти на столе и положил подбородок на руки, изобразив живейший интерес. — Скажи, что у нас пустили новый интересный слух. 

Ухура притворно вздохнула:

— Этим не порадую. Даже твой неуставной внешний вид не принёс вдохновения нашим творцам.

— Надо было курсировать по кораблю, демонстрируя всем мой неуставной внешний вид.

Спок неодобрительно смотрел на обоих.

— Я не понимаю, почему это доставляет вам такое удовольствие.

— Что именно? — Ухура сладко улыбнулась ему. — Обсуждать сплетни или смеяться над теми, кто всерьёз обсуждает сплетни?

— Разве это не равнозначные понятия? Мне казалось… Не понимаю причин вашего веселья.

Джим поднял руки, чувствуя, что вот-вот забулькает от смеха. Ухура потрепала его по локтю и объяснила почти серьёзным тоном:

— В замкнутых человеческих коллективах, где длительное время не происходит ничего, выходящего за рамки ежедневной рутины, появление сплетен и слухов практически неизбежно. Обязательно найдётся несколько человек, которые не против посвятить окружающих в тонкости своей личной жизни, несколько — категорически против подобного и еще пара-тройка тех, кому очень важно обсудить чужую жизнь. Рано или поздно они находят друг друга и образуют клуб по интересам.

— А заодно тянут к себе всех, кто не успел убежать, — вставил Джим.

— Иногда, если реальных историй нет, начинают высказывать предположения, — продолжила Ухура. — В основном о тех, о ком известно меньше всего.

— Один предположил, второй поделился идеей с третьим-четвёртым, а там — кто пропустил мимо ушей, кто услышал и посмеялся, а кто подхватил и передал остальным как истину.

— С тем же успехом можно обсудить персонажей книги или новое видео. Неформальное общение создаёт доверительную обстановку в коллективе, большинству это необходимо для нормальной работы.

Спок покачал головой:

— Я всё же не совсем понимаю, с какой целью вы двое это обсуждаете.

— Спок, особенность человеческого общества…

— Погоди, — вмешался Джим, — давай зайдём с другой стороны. Опытный инженер по звуку определяет, исправен ли двигатель или требуется настройка. Если рассматривать замкнутый социум как механизм, мы сейчас занимаемся точно тем же. По тому, о чём говорят люди, можно судить, в каком состоянии коллектив. Когда обсуждают, с кем спит руководитель и кто куда ходил во время увольнительной — это как ровный гул варп-ядра, обстановка нормальная. Начинаются разговоры о всяких неприятных случаях, о каких-то исчезнувших приграничных колониях и несуществующих стычках с любым, случайно выбранным противником — можно считать, что это посторонние шумы.

— А тишина в кулуарах аналогична молчанию двигателя, — закончила Ухура.

Озадаченный Спок переводил взгляд с неё на Джима:

— Никогда не рассматривал этот вопрос в таком ключе.

Джим покачал головой:

— Ты и правда не понимаешь, как это работает.

— Ты слишком много требуешь от того, кто воспитывался в принципиально ином обществе, — заступилась Ухура. — Это для тебя быть человеком естественно…

— На моей стороне тот забавный факт, что большинство известных нам разумных рас склонны к тому же пороку.

— Не поспоришь, — признала она.

Спок наблюдал за ними с сосредоточенным видом — очевидно, уже встроил в свою картину мира описанный собеседниками феномен и теперь прилежно изучал его.

«Если бы я завёл маленького пушистого котёнка, я бы всё равно не смог получать такие дозы умиления».

_«Что ты имеешь в виду?»_

«Нет-нет, милый, абсолютно ничего».

— Так что? — Джим выпрямился, готовясь внимательно слушать. — Что интересного сегодня на тайном фронте?

Примерно полчаса они обсуждали курсирующие по кораблю слухи. Ухура, казалось, точно знала, как отделить пустую болтовню от настоящих новостей, так что Джим мысленно помечал себе требующие внимания факты: начальник службы безопасности опять даёт некоторым офицерам лишние смены; сладкая парочка из научного отдела поссорилась, так что запланированная свадьба под вопросом; в инженерном обсуждают какую-то экспериментальную модификацию, которую пришлось отложить из-за ремонта и постоянного присутствия начальства; один из навигаторов, пользуясь переполохом последних дней, досрочно удрал с больничной койки, а теперь боится возвращаться в медотсек.

— Это просто анекдот, — сказал Джим, адресуясь к последнему. — Фамилия этого гения тебе известна?

Ухура пыталась подавить улыбку, но не смогла с собой справиться:

— О’Райли.

— О’Райли, — Джим закатил глаза. — Я должен был догадаться.

Лейтенант О’Райли, ирландец, активно гордящийся своим происхождением, юный даже по меркам молодого экипажа «Энтерпрайз» — немногим старше чудо-ребёнка Чехова, — питал к медицинским процедурам абсолютно детскую неприязнь, чем периодически доставлял неприятности ближайшему окружению и своему капитану. В день появления на корабле он принёс ветряную оспу и заразил десяток человек, а при последней высадке, в которой принимал участие, повредил руку и пытался увильнуть от осмотра; так бы и удрал — он был не единственным пострадавшим, суматохи было много, — но Спок взял его за руку, вызвав вопль, а Джим, моментально разобравшись в ситуации, пригрозил устроить ещё пару переломов и надолго отстранить навигатора от службы. Очевидно, О’Райли решил, что рука уже вполне здорова.

— Скажи Сулу, — Джим потёр переносицу, — чтобы он поймал этого паршивца и пинками загнал его в лазарет. А ты, — обратился он к Споку, — после нашего разделения навестишь его и сделаешь выговор в устной форме.

— Ты не хочешь портить репутацию доброго капитана, отца солдатам? — казалось, Спок спрашивает с искренним любопытством.

Джим раздражённо фыркнул:

— Скорее, я не могу её испортить, даже если бы хотел. У тебя лучше получится, — он переглянулся с Ухурой, и та кивнула. Мальчишка обожал капитана, но боялся Спока. Все боялись Спока, кроме старших офицеров — да и в них Джим не был уверен: Скотти, например, старался вулканцу лишний раз не перечить, а начальник СБ в его присутствии вообще замирал или вёл себя безупречно по Уставу, словно робот.

— Как пожелаешь. — Спок всё ещё смотрел на Джима с сомнением.

— Не дуйся, — тот похлопал его по плечу и поднялся. — Это же хорошо, что хоть кто-то из нас может внушать трепет.

— Ты уже сдался и принял модель семьи с доброй мамочкой и строгим папочкой? — Ухура откровенно развеселилась. — Самокритично.

— Я пытался с этим бороться, — признал Джим со смешком. — Но, кажется, большинству проще использовать эту схему. Кто я такой, чтобы бороться с комфортом собственного экипажа? Подыгрывать оказалось проще, дела идут успешнее, чем при попытках изображать демиурга.

— Я давно тебе говорила, что ты слишком много на себя берёшь, пытаясь тащить всё на себе.

Он пожал плечами:

— Как говорит Павел Андреевич, опыт — сын тяжёлых ошибок. У тебя есть ещё какие-нибудь новости?

Ухура покачала головой. Спок тоже поднялся и взял подносы.

— Если появится что-нибудь интересное, сбрось информацию по внутрикорабельной Сети. — Джим зевнул, небрежно прикрывая рот рукой. — По срочным вопросам обращайтесь к Споку, ладно? Не хочу, чтобы меня будили посреди ночи, я и так плохо сплю из-за этих штук, — он выразительно постучал пальцем по имплантату.

Ухура молча отсалютовала ему стаканом.

Когда они вышли в коридор, Спок неуверенно спросил:

— Полагаю, ты осознаёшь, что мне придётся тебя разбудить, если возникнет необходимость переместиться за пределы спального отсека?

— Конечно, — Джим пожал плечами и приветливо кивнул проходящим мимо навигаторам бета-смены. — Но если возникнет ситуация, в которой достаточно будет дистанционного вмешательства — у тебя есть все полномочия, чтобы справляться с подобным самостоятельно.

— Я не совсем…

— Кроме того, — непринуждённо продолжил Джим, делая вид, что его и не перебивали, — сейчас мы находимся в уникальной ситуации, когда у тебя есть возможность принимать решения за меня — в полном смысле. Вот как с дополнительными часами. Разве тебе самому не интересно изучить этот феномен?

— Ты всегда знаешь, чем подкупить. Даже меня, — Спок улыбнулся.

Идущие навстречу безопасники чуть шеи не свернули, глядя на него кто с изумлением, кто с явной тревогой. Джим помахал им, давая знать, что всё в порядке. «Я же просил не улыбаться на людях, Спок! Я, конечно, счастлив видеть тебя таким, да и улыбка тебе к лицу, честное слово — но кто-нибудь решит, что тебя похищали инопланетяне, которые промыли тебе мозг».

_«Джим, это не очень удачная шутка, учитывая, что со скидкой на формулировку именно это с нами и произошло»._

«Ох, простите. Кажется, всё моё чувство юмора перешло к тебе, поэтому получается только паясничать».

_«Я не имел в виду ничего оскорбительного. Но ты ведь не будешь отрицать…»_

«Зануда».

_«Должно же во мне сохраняться хоть что-то от… исходного психопрофиля»._

Возможно, чувство юмора действительно изменяло Джиму, но эти слова он воспринял как по-настоящему забавную шутку. Он всё ещё посмеивался, когда они подошли к двери каюты, так что повторять «Солнышко, открой» пришлось три раза — капризная программа отказывалась распознавать голос.

Внутри было очень тепло и сухо — он по-прежнему выставлял такую температуру, чтобы Спок не слишком мёрз. Сбросив куртку техника, Джим растянулся поперёк кровати. Голова немного кружилась, но Спок стоял достаточно близко, чтобы избежать других проблем.

«Необходимость делить одну спальню уже не кажется мне такой скверной», — Джим соблазнительно улыбнулся. Пусть сколько угодно рассказывает про «забавные гримасы» — это работало так, как требовалось Джиму.

_«В этом есть свои преимущества»._

«Жалко, что температурные режимы нам требуются разные, — он хитро покосился на Спока и, выгнувшись, стал неторопливо стягивать футболку. — Мне уже сейчас жарко».

— Я собирался поработать, — укоризненно сказал Спок.

— Эй, разве ты не должен изобразить невинного инопланетянина, который не понимает этих штучек?

— Я вулканец, а не идиот. — Спок наклонился над Джимом, опираясь одним коленом о кровать. — Твои иллюзии на этот счёт основаны только на моём желании не осложнять ситуацию. — Другая нога, почти прямая, едва заметно напряжённая, прижималась к ноге Джима; без сомнения, если бы тот захотел вдруг удрать или сделать что-то ещё против воли Спока, нарочито эротичная поза превратилась бы в борцовский захват.

Удирать Джим не собирался.

— По-моему, ты порядком осложнил ситуацию, притворяясь наивным вулканцем, не имеющим представления о флирте.

— Возможно, — признал Спок. — Я…

— Не надо, — Джим поднёс палец к его губам. — Поговорим потом, чтобы не запутаться в мыслях и эмоциях.

— Справедливо. — Он опустился сверху, медленно, будто стёк на Джима.

«Ты не такой уж тяжёлый», — с нежностью подумал Джим, переплетая ноги. Спок сразу же зарылся носом в шею, целуя, обводя языком вчерашние следы; потянув за волосы, Джим заставил его сдвинуться к ключице. Засосы, оказывается, здорово саднили.

_«Ты очень мягкий,_ — уже без команды Спок перешёл к человеческим поцелуям. Рука скользила по бедру Джима. — _Даже для человека»._

«И пушистый. Как триббл».

_«Джим, это был комплимент»._

«Отпразднуем же этот исторический момент».

_«Джим»._

«То есть, тебе действительно нравится?»

_«Действительно. Намного лучше, когда ты в сознании»._

«Да уж, надо полагать, — самодовольно подумал Джим. Дошло до него не сразу. — Что?!»

Спок отстранился, растерянно и виновато глядя на него.

«Погоди, я правильно понял? Пока я спал, ты этим пользовался?»

Вулканец как-то сжался и кивнул. Джим вытаращил глаза, не в силах поверить даже прямому признанию.

— Один раз, — торопливо сказал Спок. — Это был вулканский поцелуй. — Острые уши позеленели до самых кончиков.

Джим не смог бы разозлиться даже при очень большом желании. На самом деле он едва сдерживал смех. Кроме того, после этих внезапных откровений он не мог перестать думать о том, как Спок — с ума сойти — ласкал его, спящего и беззащитного. Это будоражило воображение.

— В следующий раз, — наконец сказал он, — не останавливайся на полпути.

Спок поднял брови.

— Всегда хотел попробовать, — пояснил Джим. — Особенно в качестве пассивной стороны.

Брови поднялись выше.

«Пора устроить среди экипажа конкурс по задиранию бровей».

— Секс со спящим — это странно, — настороженно сказал Спок.

— Для телепата — наверное, да, — Джим пожал плечами. — Но это не самый плохой способ разнообразить сексуальную жизнь. По крайней мере, если есть партнёр, которому доверяешь.

Лицо Спока озарило понимание. То ли благодаря разделённым на двоих чувствам, то ли из-за слабеющего контроля над мимикой, сейчас эта перемена была отчётливо заметна. Снова наклонившись к уху Джима, Спок негромко произнёс:

— Твои фантазии об утрате контроля и о подчинении партнёру… интригуют.

Усмехнувшись, Джим обнял его.

— Я знал, что тебе понравится. А если снова меня поцелуешь, получишь контроль прямо сейчас, без всякого стоп-слова.

— Обычно я предпочитаю играть по правилам, — заметил Спок, прежде чем последовал предложению.

«Мы можем написать собственные».

_«Джим, некоторые правила всё же соблюдать нужно»._

«Ну ладно, уговорил. Пусть будет стоп-слово. И всё остальное можем регламентировать заранее».

_«Это было бы оптимальным решением»._

«Вот и славно. Эй, а иметь телепатический канал связи очень практично, правда? Особенно для интимных отношений».

_«Действительно»._ Спок разорвал поцелуй и поднял голову. Нескрываемое обожание, которое читалось во взгляде, Джима несколько смущало. Нет, скорее пугало — как и общее обожание экипажа, по какой-то причине принимающего своего капитана безусловно, просто так, без необходимости как-то заслужить это чувство.

Вулканец поднял бровь.

— Во-первых, это не безусловное обожание, Джим. Ты завоевал его своей личностью и своими поступками. Во-вторых, нелогично отказываться от того, к чему сам же стремишься. И в-третьих — ты уже достаточно удовлетворён для сеанса психоанализа?

Джим ответно вскинул брови. Он привык к тому, что Спок запоминает чужие слова и при случае может дословно процитировать, но сейчас тот повторил интонации Джима, как за пару дней до этого — интонации Боунза. Правда, в исполнении непривычно мягкого голоса унылое утреннее ворчание превратилось в _очаровательный_ намёк.

— Да ты издеваешься, — пробормотал Джим всё ещё в некотором ошеломлении, потом хитро улыбнулся: — А ты бы сам что выбрал?

— Ночь длинная, — тоном профессионального искусителя ответил Спок. — Очевидно, поработать мне сегодня не удастся, так что…

Закрыв лицо руками, Джим сдавленно засмеялся. Немного успокоившись, он вскинул руки в знак поражения:

— Ладно. Ты выиграл. Вали к своим расчётам. А ещё меня обвиняет в том, что я женат на работе.


	9. Chapter 9

Ещё чуть-чуть… да! Джим выгнулся дугой, сгребая пальцами влажные простыни. Несколько мгновений чистого, незамутнённого, неизмеримого счастья.

— Почему в моменты оргазма ты используешь слово «счастье«? — Спок лежал на боку, обняв его поперёк спины, а вторую руку подложив ему под голову. Глаза вулканца поблёскивали, как у кошки, в полумраке поймавшей скудный свет. — Разве не было бы более корректно говорить «блаженство» или «экстаз«?

— Блаженство? За кого ты меня принимаешь, за персонажа романа? — Джим тоже переполз головой на подушку. Спок в буквальном смысле отклеил руку от его кожи и осторожно переложил ладонь на плечо. На риторические вопросы он не попадался; бровь укоризненно приподнималась.

Джим закатил глаза:

— Ну а сам-то как думаешь?

— Ты же знаешь, что доказательства любви и нужности можно получить не только с помощью секса?

— Э… а какой был вопрос? Прости, когда ты говоришь это слово, я пропускаю всё остальное мимо ушей.

Спок проигнорировал паясничанье.

— Я бы мог посчитать это любопытным, если бы не знал о твоих проблемах с родителями и с принятием себя.

— Спок, перестань, — высвободившись, Джим сел. — Если бы я действительно хотел получить сеанс психоанализа, то пошел бы к Хэлен…

— Мисс Бердски — антрополог.

— Она психоаналитик, просто гражданский, а не флотский. На этом корабле, кажется, только у меня нет второго образования. Надо было закончить изучение инженерных специальностей. Неважно, я хотел сказать, что за терапией пошёл бы к специалисту, а если бы хотел выговориться, навестил бы Боунза.

— Но, Джим… я ведь тоже твой друг. — Он смотрел снизу вверх, не отрывая голову от подушки, и его глаза, определённо, блестели по-кошачьи.

— Так нечестно, — пробормотал Джим, борясь с острым желанием зацеловать его с головы до ног. — Это удар ниже пояса.

— Но ведь это правда. — Спок наконец-то пошевелился — потянул его к себе, сдвинулся, чтобы дать больше места.

«Очеловеченный вулканец — оружие массового поражения», — вздохнул Джим, устраивая голову на плече.

— Я постепенно привыкаю к этому. Но секс тоже очень важен!

Спок перебирал его волосы, отдельные прядки накручивая на пальцы, гладил края пластины, трогал ухо.

— Меня беспокоит, с какой скоростью ты привыкаешь.

— Хочешь сказать, я эмоционально недоразвитый?!

— Не я это сказал, — мягко ответил Спок.

Джим вскинулся, но, похоже, именно на это Спок и рассчитывал — опрокинул на спину и стал целовать по-человечески, медленно, вдумчиво, пока Джим окончательно не расслабился и не раздвинул ноги, готовясь повторить.

— Обойдёшься, — с тихим смешком проговорил Спок, не прекращая, впрочем, касаться губами губ. — Гигиенические процедуры — и спать.

— М-м… думаешь, мы поместимся в душевую кабинку вдвоём?

— Это будет недостаточно эффективно.

— Жаль… Так, хватит, — Джим легонько отпихнул его. — Либо второй раунд, либо прекращай дразниться.

Спок надул губы, словно пародируя Джима, но послушно отпустил его и скатился с кровати.

— Полагаю, я должен принести извинения, — сказал он позже.

— М? О чём ты? — Джим повернулся, ероша полотенцем мокрые волосы. Вулканцы, как он знал, не одобряли подобную растрату воды на космических кораблях даже изредка, но иногда он всё же не мог удержаться от того, чтобы побаловать себя.

Спок, впрочем, на это не обратил внимания, вместо этого выразительно приподняв бровь. Это движение всегда успешно могло заменить пару тысяч слов.

— Ты о том разговоре? — Сердце Джима пропустило удар. — Спок, ты…

— Думаю, ты был прав. — Спок смотрел прямо на него, и сейчас его взгляд не казался тяжёлым — он был открытым и… человеческим? Поразительно, но в нём было едва ли не больше принятия и спокойствия, чем во взгляде того, другого Спока; Джим даже подумать не мог, что это станет возможным так скоро. — Мне не следовало решать за двоих. Нужно было предоставить тебе всю информацию и позволить самому сориентироваться, а также объяснить свою позицию. Извини.

Джим облизнул резко пересохшие губы. Это было даже увлекательнее, чем недавнее признание — изрядно омрачённое внезапным обмороком, кстати. Может, повторить?

— Эй, — он шагнул ближе, удерживая взгляд Спока и стараясь дышать ровно. Обстановка как-то расплывалась и темнела. — Знаешь, а я понял твои аргументы. Но всё равно, жаль, что ты… — он сделал паузу, чтобы снова облизать губы. Язык как-то медленно ворочался. — Что ты так долго тянул. Если бы не эта высадка, я бы ещё долго… ещё долго, наверное, не узнал…

— Джим? — Отчего-то встревоженный Спок, похоже, его и не слушал — протянул руку и схватил за плечо. — Что с тобой?

— Да брось. — Джим улыбнулся. Сфокусироваться на лице Спока удалось не сразу. — Всё в поря…

— Спасибо, в этот раз он хотя бы в пижаме, — сказал над головой Боунз.

— Доктор, давайте без этих шуток. Вы установили причину?

— Господи, когда вы говорите почти как Джим — это и правда страшно. Подождите минуту.

Джим попытался открыть глаза. Веки казались неподъёмными, в голове слегка гудело. На этот раз он даже не запомнил момент, когда отключился — будто внезапно уснул, а потом так же внезапно проснулся.

— Он очнулся, — сообщил Спок. _«Как ты, Джим?»_

«Как с похмелья. Что случилось? — Он всё-таки кое-как разлепил глаза. — Опять обморок?»

_«Да. Доктор пока исследует жизненные показатели, чтобы выявить, что к этому привело»._

«Отлично. А то мне уже и самому интересно».

_«Это сарказм?»_ — уточнил Спок неуверенно. Теперь через связь считывались даже самые тонкие оттенки эмоций, и Джим вяло порадовался, что пока не ощущает в полной мере всю их мощь. Глубинные эмоции вулканцев действительно были чудовищно сильны.

«Отчасти. Помоги».

Спок помог ему сесть и сам устроился рядом, плечом к плечу. Джиму показалось, что его тело теплее, чем обычно.

— Буду говорить прямо, — сообщил как раз вернувшийся к ним Боунз. Затем поднял глаза от падда и уставился на пациентов почти сердито. — Я вообще не понимаю, какого чёрта происходит.

«Ой, это плохо. Очень-очень плохо». Джим вдохнул поглубже.

— Предположения? — опередив его, спросил Спок.

Надо отдать должное, на этот раз Боунз даже не дрогнул.

— Да какие предположения, — он уставился на Спока так, словно тот был виноват в ситуации. — Опять всё то же самое — уровень сахара ниже любых адекватных значений, кровяное давление скакнуло, да и мозговая деятельность, судя по тому, что я успел зафиксировать, была ослаблена. А сейчас всё возвращается в норму, как будто само собой. Сами-то как считаете, что это означает?

— Думаешь, это очередной сюрприз от имплантата? — уточнил Джим, машинально потерев сперва датчик на виске, потом пластину имплантата. Вот чёрт, а он ещё не хотел верить в промелькнувшее в тот раз подозрение.

Судя по лицу, от ругательств Боунз удержался только каким-то чудом.

— Что-то же провоцирует эту реакцию. Сама железка признаков жизни не подаёт. Что вы делали перед тем, как случился приступ?

Они переглянулись.

_«И почему ты не хочешь это озвучить?»_

«Эй, я даже подумать об этом не успел. Это что, так очевидно?»

_«Похоже на то. И я теперь тоже ощущаю неловкость»._

У Боунза дёрнулась щека.

— Так, я понял. Давайте без подробностей. Что ещё вы делали?

— В том-то и дело, что ничего, — Джим недоумевающе пожал плечами. — Как и в тот раз. Просто разговаривали. Ну, не на рабочие темы, но ничего необычного. Ещё душ… Что? Почему ты так смотришь?

— Полагаю, выражение лица доктора вызвано тем, что он постепенно приходит к тому же выводу, что и я, — ровно произнёс Спок.

«Эй, а мне ты его сообщить забыл?»

_«Не успел»._

— Физическую активность определённого рода придётся ограничить, — заявил Боунз.

Джим уставился на него, очень жалея, что не может и с ним связаться мысленно.

— Чего?

— Секс, — коротко пояснил Боунз, оправдав худшие опасения. — Придётся воздержаться. По крайней мере, до операции.

Джим глянул на Спока, но тот слушал совершенно спокойно, и он понял, что с этой стороны помощи не дождётся. К тому же он не был безнадёжным чурбаном, которым любил иногда притвориться, и прекрасно понял, что Боунз собирается привести в качестве аргумента.

— Гормональный всплеск и на здоровом-то организме сказывается, — продолжал тот, хмурясь в сторону брошенного рядом со Споком падда. — А с этой игрушкой в голове последствия вообще непредсказуемы.

Спок кивнул.

— Данных недостаточно, но, судя по имеющимся, физиология создателей имплантата отличается от человеческой. Это…

— Это могла быть запланированная реакция, — пробурчал Джим. Спок и Боунз посмотрели на него с некоторым непониманием. Он уловил едва ли сформулированное «Почему ты так думаешь?» и поднял голову. — Вы забыли, что ли — это ограничитель для заключённых. Вряд ли предполагалось, что они имеют право проводить время в своё удовольствие.

— Ха, об этом я как-то не подумал. — Боунз даже развеселился. Хотя выглядело это веселье несколько нервным. — Тогда тем более придётся соблюдать режим. О, нет, не смотри так, парень. Тебе уже не пятнадцать лет. Переживёшь. Сестра Хэррис, — он на секунду обернулся, — принесите несколько пробирок для забора крови. Нужно взять повторные пробы. Как ты себя сейчас чувствуешь?

— Обделённым, — мрачно буркнул Джим. — Вот всегда, на самом интересном месте…

— После процедуры наверстаешь. — Боунз воткнул вакуумную пробирку с иглой ему в руку.

Спок предпочёл не комментировать это замечание и вообще сделал вид, будто ничего не слышал. Дождавшись своей очереди, он спокойно подставил руку, но при введении иглы едва заметно поморщился. Боунз это тоже заметил; все трое переглянулись.

— У вас болевой порог снизился? — спросил Боунз с осторожностью, граничащей с готовностью запаниковать.

— Контроль. — Спок совершенно по-человечески потёр место укола. — Способность подавлять до определённого предела (или в определённой степени, по ситуации) болевые импульсы тоже завязана на контроль. Некоторые медицинские процедуры, судя по всему, для меня примерно так же болезненны, как для людей. — Он, очевидно, уловил сочувствие Джима и повернул голову, отвечая спокойным взглядом. _«Ничего страшного. Просто непривычно»._ — Терпение лучше развито, поэтому воздействие проще не замечать.

— Да тут целое исследование можно провести на материалах сравнительного анализа, — заметил Боунз, передавая медсестре наполненные пробирки. Ловко составив их в штатив, сестра покатила тележку в сторону лаборатории.

Спок приподнял бровь.

— Доктор, вы сейчас пытались пошутить, чтобы разрядить неловкую и эмоционально насыщенную обстановку?

— Какие же вы оба… раздражающие, — скривившись, проворчал Боунз. — Два сапога пара.

_«Я не совсем уловил контекст. И внезапность этого перехода…»_

«Я тоже, — откликнулся Джим с сомнением. У него возникло какое-то смутное чувство, что он должен был понять смысл этого выпада — или вот-вот поймёт, по крайней мере. Но затем оно исчезло. — Мне кажется, он просто устал».

Спок немного расслабился, отголоски накатывающих эмоций стихли.

_«Это можно понять»._

— Снимай датчики, — велел Боунз, не глядя на них, — и можете валить. Сестра, выдайте капитану чистую футболку. Нечего по кораблю полуголым разгуливать.

«Ой, можно подумать, кто-то что-то там не видел».

_«Джим»._

Он фыркнул. «Да ладно, уже и пошутить нельзя».

_«Не считаю данную шутку уместной»,_ — сухо проинформировал Спок.

«Не думал, что ты настолько ревнив». Джим усмехнулся, подумав, однако, не следует ли начать опасаться. Вулканский гнев на себе он уже испытывал, а вот вулканскую ревность…

_«Дело не в этом. Соблюдение определённых ритуалов и рамок поведения — определённых приличий, можно так определить — благоприятно сказывается на функционировании человеческих коллективов. Кроме того…»_

Джим вскинул бровь, очень стараясь, чтобы вторая не двигалась. Почти получилось. «Так, подожди. Дело не в этом — или не только в этом?»

Ещё одна медсестра как раз принесла ему футболку — только что из репликатора, очевидно, откуда бы в медотсеке ещё взялась стандартная униформа, — и ему пришлось ненадолго прервать свои мимические упражнения, чтобы одеться. Но повторять не понадобилось.

_«Не только»._ Спок едва заметно поджал губы.

«Ага! Я так и знал. Ладно, обсудим это в каюте, а то, кажется, сейчас нам выдадут направляющего пинка».

_«Очаровательно»,_ — заметил Спок — скорее всего, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. На этот раз он удержал «интонацию», и Джим так и не смог угадать, был ли в этом слове обычный сарказм.

*  
— Скажи честно… — Джим на секунду задержал дыхание, чтобы с выдохом не вырвались вертящиеся на языке ругательства, и ущипнул себя за переносицу. Потом поймал себя на этом — жест был чужой, подцепленный не то у Пайка, не то у кого-то ещё из адмиралов; он был слишком раздражён, чтобы вспомнить. — Скотти, вот честно, ты специально для нас подбираешь крысиные норы?

_«Напоминаю, что в связи со всеми обстоятельствами я вообще был против того, чтобы продолжать работу в инженерном»._ Спок с непроницаемым лицом, со сцепленными за спиной руками, выглядящий в результате почти как пародия на самого себя, изучал вход в трубу Джеффри.

— Так ведь мистер Спок сам сказал, что вы не можете далеко отойти друг от друга. — Скотти с опаской покосился на вулканца, но тот не отреагировал, и он слегка приободрился. — А сделать это всё равно надо.

— Но ещё вчера… — начал Джим. Сам он старался на Спока не смотреть. Кейс с инструментами, который тот держал в руках, даже не дрогнул ни разу, будто приклеился к пояснице, и это вызывало у Джима идиотские ассоциации и — как следствие — приступы нервного смеха.

— Остальные задания я уже раздал, — гнул своё Скотт, — а это оставил как раз с расчётом на ваши навыки.

— Да ты издеваешься. Мы вдвоём туда не поместимся.

— Поместимся, — возразил Спок. В его тоне Джим ясно уловил кислые нотки. Скотти, очевидно, тоже — он опять опасливо посмотрел на вулканца и отодвинулся. — Трубы Джеффри, как и практически все технические каналы обновлённой модели, предусматривают возможность единовременной работы как минимум для двух человек средней комплекции.

«Эй, это ты меня средним назвал?»

_«Не придирайся к словам»._

«Святые небеса. Боунз прав — когда ты говоришь, как я — это и в самом деле пугает».

Спок повернул голову и посмотрел на него недовольно. Скотти ещё немного попятился.

— Вот ты первым и полезай, — вслух сказал Джим, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение. — Сам напросился.

Спок наконец расцепил руки и с достоинством — весьма нелепым в этой ситуации — начал примериваться к трубе.

Разумеется, помирились они уже минут через пять. Дуться друг на друга, находясь в неразрывном телепатическом контакте, оказалось очень некомфортно.

_«Я начинаю понимать, почему мои родители при всех их различиях так хорошо ладили»._

«Ты о чём? Они часто вступали в это ваше… как это правильно называется, слияние? Передай регулятор потока».

_«Вроде того. То, что ты подразумеваешь, на стандарте обычно называют мелдинг»._

Он как будто запнулся — а может, показалось. В любом случае, удержать любопытную мысль Джим не сумел. «А ты-то что подразумеваешь?»

_«Это… несколько более сложная ситуация. Я объясню позже, после операции. Сейчас это может быть затруднительно»._

«Ситуация? — Джим озадаченно оглянулся, но из-за тесноты увидел только поднятую руку — Спок копался под панелью выше его головы — и кончик уха. — Странное слово. Хотя ладно, как скажешь».

— Как ни странно, мне тоже некоторые темы оказалось удобнее обсуждать обычным способом, — добавил он без паузы. Материал панелей поглощал звук, так что эхо им не досаждало.

— Ничего странного. Регулятор, пожалуйста. («Надо было взять два».) Твой разум недостаточно дисциплинирован, чтобы выдавать поток мыслей, структурированный хотя бы настолько же, как речевой поток. В отличие от…

«Твоего».

— Хвастун. — Джим закатил глаза раньше, чем ощутил желание возразить. Он так хорошо изучил реакции Спока, что иногда и телепатия не требовалась. (Почему он вообще раньше сомневался, что может угадывать его ответы?) — Да-да, я знаю, ты всего лишь констатировал факт. Это не отменяет того, что ты маленький вулканский сноб.

_«Маленький?»_

— Ой, да это всего лишь выражение. Ключи у тебя?

— Да. — Спок через плечо передал ему футляр и снова запищал регулятором.

— Может, выползем за вторым комплектом инструментов? — Джим поставил на место последнюю панель. — Хотя я даже не знаю, как тут поместится ещё и второй кейс.

— Подожди немного. Я здесь уже почти закончил.

— Эй, а если повезёт, этого будет достаточно. Тестовый запуск уже можно проводить, на самом деле.

_«Знаю»._

«А я раньше думал, что ты только в компьютерах разбираешься».

— Действительно, моя специализация предполагает скорее работу с системой и панелями управления, чем с двигателем. — Спок взял в зубы какой-то инструмент — с этого ракурса Джиму была видна только ручка без цветовых меток, — так что последнее слово прозвучало невнятно. _«Однако этот ремонт требует базовых навыков. Не сложнее, чем мелкую поломку шаттла устранять»._

В последней фразе Джим отчётливо «услышал» собственные интонации, и его слегка передёрнуло. У него — у них, возможно, — наверное, и правда происходила деформация сознания: большую часть времени он даже не замечал, что Спок ведёт себя как-то не так, или что мысли у него самого вместо привычных обрывков и ассоциативных «пятен» — цельных образов, включающих восприятие на нескольких уровнях — всё чаще выстраиваются ровными рядами с чёткой внутренней последовательностью. Но иногда он как будто возвращался в обычное своё состояние и ловил себя или Спока на этом странном взаимообмене — и ему делалось по-настоящему не по себе.

_«Ты чем-то обеспокоен? Я закончил»._

Джим вкратце пересказал свои размышления, пока они выбирались из трубы.

— Понимаю. — Спок незаметно огляделся, проверяя, нет ли поблизости лишних ушей, и негромко признался: — Мне тоже не по себе. Довольно часто.

— Похоже на шизофрению, да? — Джима снова подтолкнуло желание поспорить, и он быстро поправился: — На симптомы какого-либо психического расстройства.

Спок мрачно кивнул.

— Иногда возникает ощущение, что я схожу с ума. Это…

_«…очень неприятно»._

— Пугает, — так же мрачно закончил за него Джим, сделав вид, что слишком осторожное определение Спока «не услышал». — Я…

— Вы всё уже? — Скотти возник рядом так внезапно, что вздрогнули оба. Будто тоже из трубы вывалился. — Я же говорил, что вам это задание подойдёт. — Он слегка приосанился, не смутившись даже от недоумевающего взгляда Спока.

— Тест сейчас будем проводить? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Джим.

— Да, подождите тут пару минут. Надо настроить кое-что.

_«Возможно, следовало подняться на мостик»,_ — заметил Спок, пока они, скромно отойдя в сторонку, дожидались возвращения Скотти. Вокруг словно по мановению волшебной палочки образовалась суета, и Джим с любопытством следил за бегающими инженерами, безуспешно борясь с подозрением, что они только изображают бурную деятельность.

«И стоять там рука об руку? Ты такой романтик, Спок». Он не смог определить, кому принадлежит мгновенный, хоть и не очень сильный приступ веселья — что-то вроде внутреннего смешка, не сформировавшегося даже на уровне обрывка мысли. Но вот недоумение наверняка ощущал только Спок. «Если серьёзно, не вижу смысла бегать туда-сюда ради какой-то формальности. Наблюдать можно и отсюда…»

— …это же не торжественный выход из доков, где присутствовать наверху обязательно.

— Логично, — признал Спок с тем особым недовольством в голосе, которое обычно означало «Под таким углом я это не рассматривал». Проще говоря — он об этом просто не подумал. Джим ободряюще улыбнулся ему.

— Конечно, если ты хочешь присоединиться к этому флэшмобу…

_«Какому?»_

— Да вот этому, — он кивнул на инженеров, — по симулированию активной работы. А, всё, мы уже опоздали. — Он оттолкнулся от переборки, которую подпирал спиной, и повернулся к Скотти. — Ну, уже можно начинать?

— Можно! — Взмахом руки предлагая присоединиться, тот промчался мимо. — Занимай место у консоли!

— Не вижу в данный момент необходимости в подобной спешке, — сообщил Спок негромко. Приглашению, впрочем, последовал. — И в подобном поведении в целом.

— Говорю же, флэшмоб это. — Джим торопиться не стал, так что они бок о бок зашагали в хвосте вереницы инженеров и высыпавших отовсюду добровольцев, потянувшейся к консоли. — Работы не так уж много оставалось, а волнение по этому поводу требует выхода. Поэтому и начинаются все эти хаотичные — да, ты прав, обычно ещё и бессмысленные — передвижения. Человеческая натура.

— Спасибо за лекцию, капитан, — с нескрываемым сарказмом отозвался Спок, и Джим вспомнил, как совсем недавно объяснял ему, что означает старое земное выражение «Капитан Очевидность». Ответить не успел — с ними поравнялась Ухура.

— А, и вы здесь. Решили окончательно переквалифицироваться?

— Ниота, что ты здесь делаешь? — поинтересовался Спок со странной настороженностью. _«Она что, следит за нами?»_

«Эй! Это моя реплика! И у тебя паранойя. Безосновательная, причём — наверное, от меня заразился ревностью… к самому себе».

— Я хотела поменяться сменами, чтобы тоже помочь, а потом Скотти официально попросил меня заняться системой внутренней связи. Кстати, — Ухура оживилась, — когда будем на базе, подтвердишь мою квалификацию ремонтника?

— Зачем тебе? Можно подумать, ты без этой строчки в личном деле коммуникатор не починишь.

— Чем больше этих строчек, тем быстрее повышается звание. — Она покосилась на Джима насмешливо. — Конечно, тебе-то об этом думать не нужно, звёздное дитя…

— Ладно-ладно, я понял, — торопливо согласился Джим. — По прибытии направлю все возможные документы, так что если хочешь подтвердить ещё какую-то квалификацию — самое время вспомнить и об этом. Но учти, если эти крючкотворы скажут, что экзамен обязателен, с этим я поделать ничего не смогу. Я капитан, а не добрый волшебник.

— Не доктор, и на том спасибо, — Ухура выразительно покосилась в сторону, делая вид, что бормочет это себе под нос. Потом блеснула глазами в сторону Джима, и он, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся.

Вместе с инженерами они столпились возле главной консоли, за которой уже восседал Скотти с воодушевлённым видом пианиста, собирающегося исполнить свой любимый шедевр. С технических переходов, с лестниц, даже с расположенных горизонтально элементов конструкции наблюдали члены экипажа — техники, краснорубашечники, учёные вперемешку с обладателями жёлтой формы; некоторые свешивались через перила, будто важнее всего было разглядеть положение тумблеров и комбинации активных индикаторов под руками Скотти.

— Как продвигается? — ожил коммуникатор.

— Как раз собрались, — откликнулся Скотт.

— Отлично. Импульсные на половину мощности, — скомандовал Сулу. Комм слегка искажал голос, но Джим был уверен, что тот звучит достаточно бодро. — Сообщите, когда будет результат.

— Если будет… — скептически поправил кто-то за спиной Джима, в заднем ряду.

— Да ладно, — вполголоса возразили рядом, — отрицательный результат…

— Двигатель запущен, — заявил в этот момент Скотти, заглушив остальные шепотки. — Давайте, ребята — минимальный варп.

— Звук какой-то… — прошептала Ухура.

Джим кивнул. Нормальную работу ядра сопровождал ровный гул, в инженерном различимый ухом, и разносящийся по всему кораблю характерной едва заметной вибрацией — но сейчас он не ощущался совершенно. _«Я слышу только внешние механизмы»,_ — подтвердил Спок.

— Минимальный варп? — повторил Скотти. Руки снова забегали по консоли. Повисла томительная пауза, разбавляемая только звуками вспомогательных систем — люди, кажется, даже не дышали, — а потом Скотти, опустив руки, заключил: — Ничего.

Двигатель замолчал. «Верните на три четверти», — донеслось из коммуникатора. На полную мощность импульсные обычно не врубали, оставляя запас на всякий случай.

Скотти, махнув рукой, круто развернулся на стуле и тут же нашёл взглядом Джима.

— А я говорил, что нормальный ремонт возможен только в доках. — Он раздражённо развёл руками. — Ничего удивительного.

«Да я и не удивляюсь».

_«Неправда»._

— Сигнальте, когда будете готовы к повторному запуску. — Сулу, похоже, старательно сдерживал вздох. Комм щёлкнул, умолкая.

— Вернусь к системе связи, — сказала Ухура.

Скотти кивнул, ероша волосы. Его взгляд устремился куда-то в пространство, раздражение постепенно переходило в задумчивость. Это обнадёживало.

— Что будем делать? — спросил Джим, решив не размениваться на утешения и обходительные формулировки.

— Проверю ещё раз показатели. — Скотт поднялся. — Если не поможет, придётся повторно пробежаться по самым пострадавшим участкам, может, что-то проще временно модифицировать вместо восстановления. Мы-то старались действовать в соответствии с проектной документацией, но…

Договаривал он, уже направляясь к оболочке ядра, и внимательно слушающий Спок пошёл следом. Джим, на автопилоте идущий за ним, оглядывался по сторонам, восстанавливая в памяти первичный отчёт после происшествия и пытаясь понять, что они могли пропустить.

— И вот при каждом попадании в двигатель начинаются цепные реакции, — на ходу объяснял Скотти. — В этот раз мы опять потеряли уйму цепей от одной только перегрузки. Эти идиоты всё равно что сюда десантировались и расстреляли начинку из ручного оружия. Пора как-то решать эти проблемы, коммандер — конструктивно, то есть. Вот взять хотя бы защиту прилегающих систем…

— Вы обсуждали свои соображения с департаментом кораблестроения, мистер Скотт? Например, с конструкторами на верфи…

— Так меня ж оттуда выперли! — Скотти, едва не выпустив прихваченные инструменты, снова развёл руками — с таким видом, будто говорил о стихийном бедствии. — За чересчур креативный подход к инновациям.

— За нарушение регламента, — пояснил Джим Споку, недоумение которого было очевидно даже без связи, — в том числе за несанкционированные эксперименты. Ещё до того случая с собакой адмирала.

— Так что на верфи меня и слушать не станут, коммандер, — подтвердил Скотти, ничуть не смущённый нелестными уточнениями. — По крайней мере, правление.

— Однако ваши личные конфликты или ваша репутация в определённых кругах не отменяют разумности ваших замечаний. — Спок посмотрел на него с характерной задумчивостью, означавшей обычно, что он вносит человека или какие-то его дела в собственный список «Важно» или «Обязательно заняться этим вопросом подробнее». — У меня есть знакомые в департаменте…

— И среди подрядчиков, — вставил Джим — он это сам недавно узнал и не мог удержаться при малейшей возможности этим поделиться.

— …так что я донесу ваше мнение, когда появится возможность, — продолжил Спок, величаво проигнорировав его — совсем как раньше. — И даже могу представить конкретные разработки, если у вас таковые имеются.

Скотти выглядел несколько ошеломлённым, но глаза уже загорелись.

— Было бы здорово, мистер Спок. Я, э… — он оглянулся на оболочку. — Я отлучусь ненадолго, а потом договорим.

«В определённых кругах?.. — Ухмыляясь, Джим прислонился к переборке с частично снятыми панелями. — Ты же знаешь, какой вывод можно сделать из этого уточнения?»

_«Удиви меня»._ Усмешка Спока была слишком заметной. Откровенной. Джим непроизвольно облизал губы.

«Например, что ты с этими кругами не согласен». Судя по движению брови, Спок именно это и подразумевал — и даже не собирался скрывать. «Не знал, что ты такого хорошего мнения о Скотти».

_«В этом нет ничего странного. Хотя у мистера Скотта есть определённые проблемы с дисциплиной, он талантливый инженер и профессионал высочайшего класса. Отрицать это было бы странно»._

«Эй, ты снова говоришь, как ты!»

_«Действительно. Твои вопросы зачастую являются раздражающим фактором — последний тому яркий пример — и вынуждают меня прибегать к подавлению эмоций и рационализации независимо от количества необходимых усилий»._

Джим улыбнулся во весь рот. «Я тоже тебя люблю. Ты только не забывай иногда хвалить остальных вслух, не у всех же есть персональный канал связи с твоей головой».

Судя по лицу — и по охватившему Джима пришедшему извне смятению, — перспектива иметь прямую связь с остальными Спока совершенно не порадовала. Но развить тему они не успели.

— Приятель! — Скотти опять будто из-за угла выпрыгнул, так что оба заметили его уже после оклика. Похоже, они слишком увлекались своим мысленным разговором и теряли связь с реальным пространством. — Я нашёл!

— Проблему? — Джим резко развернулся к нему, по привычке сделав шаг вперёд, и Споку пришлось подтянуться вплотную, чтобы не рвать «поводок». — Помочь чем-нибудь?

— Да, помогите мне проверить калибровку ядра. Оно физически в порядке — ну, насколько было возможно, — Скотти говорил так быстро, что половина слов съедалась акцентом, но Джим каким-то чудом успевал следить за мыслью, — но мы, похоже, данные в системе указали вразнобой. Я-то делал как обычно, по потребностям, да ещё кое-где на прежние данные опирался, с прежней малышки, и, видимо, забыл предупредить всех. Вот компьютер и не понимает, чего мы от него хотим. — Он впихнул Джиму падд. — Вот, тут все данные, надо убедиться, что системы откалиброваны по ним.

Управились за полчаса — Скотти подтянул ещё нескольких инженеров и всем раздал задания, на этот раз убедившись, что действия согласованы. Поднялась традиционная суета.

_«Вы не слишком торопитесь?»_ Спок с сомнением наблюдал за бесцельно снующими людьми, лица которых выражали почти комичную сосредоточенность. Он от проверки самоустранился, резонно заметив, что телепатическая связь, которая и при работе руками-то мешала, создаст путаницу.

«Нет, — Джим отмахнулся, едва не задев его рукой, — если Скотти прав, это всего лишь небольшая задержка, прямо сейчас всё поправим». Он быстро вбил комбинацию данных, кляня на чём свет стоит дублирующие системы, которые наполовину перевели на сенсорные экраны и числовые значения, а наполовину оставили на тумблерах (частично виртуальных, но это не меняло сути). «Неразбериха та ещё».

_«Зато теперь можно понять, почему инженеры вносили виденные нами модификации без согласования»._

«Не то слово. Но я всё равно заставлю их всё задокументировать — в том числе во избежание вот таких накладок». Джим с азартом отстучал следующую комбинацию. Сердце билось всё чаще, как обычно в предвкушении успеха — сейчас он был уверен, что это его собственные эмоции.

_«Ты так нервничаешь, будто собираешься впервые входить в варп»._

Он подарил Споку ослепительную улыбку. «Я азартен, Спок. (_«О, это я заметил»._) И сейчас я нюхом чую, что всё получится — а ты знаешь, что это значит».

_«Что всё действительно получится вопреки любым вероятностям?»_

«Именно». Продолжая ухмыляться, Джим помахал паддом в сторону Скотти:

— Это последний.

— Вовремя, — отозвался тот. — Подгребайте, мостик уже на связи.

— Быстро вы, — с удивлением заметил «мостик». Кашлянул и, перейдя на официальный тон, повторно скомандовал: — Импульсные на пятьдесят процентов.

Скотти энергично потёр руками, будто и правда собирался сыграть на музыкальном инструменте, и почти театрально протянул их к консоли, сдвинул значки на глянцевом сенсоре. Сердце Джима подпрыгнуло, а затем, после секундного затишья — полного, опять все замерли, — он различил тот самый гул. И какую-то секунду не слышал ничего, кроме.

— Давайте ещё раз, — Скотти уже сиял — тоже заметил, что звук правильный, — на первом значении.

Кто-то в голове Джима отсчитал: три, два, один… прыжок! Прыжок — ускорение — он ощутил всем телом. Несмотря на мощную защиту, на силовые поля и на конструктивные особенности, переход в варп ощущался всегда.

— Получилось! — раздался в динамике голос Чехова. Джим мог представить, как парнишка вскидывает руки, будто на американских горках. Донеслись смешки — Сулу и, кажется, кто-то по эту сторону.

Спок поднял руки перед собой — и с совершенно серьёзным видом неторопливо зааплодировал. Джим бы сделал то же самое ещё раньше, но у него перехватило дыхание; он положил ладонь на спинку кресла, пытаясь не слишком явно опираться. Голоса толпы сливались в нестройный гул, он различил лишь негромкое «Да это правда чудо какое-то…» совсем рядом.

— На самом деле тут ещё работать и работать, — говорил Скотти — так быстро, что слова как будто спутывались. — Самую малость подлатали. Больше, чем на варп-три, не рассчитывайте. Хотя и этого должно хватить, чтобы домчать меньше, чем за сутки.

Теперь он явно обращался напрямую к Джиму, и тот попытался выдавить обычную улыбку. Кажется, не вышло. Его окатило смутным, словно через изоляцию доносящимся испугом.

_«Ты себя нормально чувствуешь?»_

— Приятель, ты в порядке?! — окликнул Скотти откуда-то из темноты.

Джим видел только его встревоженное лицо, чувствовал — только знакомую крепкую хватку на плече.

«Спок?»

_«Джим, что…»_

«Насчёт причин обморока. Кажется, мы ошиба…»


	10. Chapter 10

Он очнулся резко, словно схлынула толща воды, где он висел, придавленный громогласно звенящей темнотой. Холодный белый свет залил глаза. Джим попытался поднять руку, чтобы смахнуть выступившие слёзы, но не смог — рука только дёрнула привязь, запищал какой-то прибор.

— Не делай резких движений, — произнесло маячившее в поле зрения тёмное пятно голосом Спока.

Прищурившись, Джим кое-как различил контуры фигуры. Глаза постепенно привыкали к больничному освещению.

— Где я?

— Там, где и должен быть — в госпитале Третьей звёздной базы. — Спок сидел рядом на высоком стуле, явно принесённом из другого помещения.

— Я даже не помню, как мы сюда добрались, — признался Джим. — Как всё прошло?

Спок опустил глаза, сделав вид, что для него очень важно именно сейчас освободить руки Джима из креплений.

— Операция прошла успешно. Извлечение имплантатов оказалось не столь сложным с технической точки зрения, как предполагал доктор Маккой. На моём организме это практически не отразилось, восстановление проходит обычными для вулканской регенерации темпами. — Он помолчал и нехотя продолжил: — Ты был в коме в общей сложности больше двух суток, включая часть полёта. Комиссия считает, что это, условно говоря, индивидуальная реакция: имплантаты не предназначены для лабильной человеческой психики со свойственным вашей расе быстрым изменением гормонального фона и общего состояния.

— Не для быстрого метаболизма, ха? — Джим наконец нащупал пульт управления биокроватью и привёл себя в относительно сидячее положение. Тело ниже груди пока не слушалось, хотя он уже ощущал прикосновения ткани и тонкое тепло руки Спока, лежащей рядом с бедром. Руку он слабо потянул к себе, и Спок подчинился — придвинулся, переплёл пальцы. — А ведь по прогнозам Боунза эта история должна была принести куда больше неприятностей тебе. Кстати, где он? Ни за что не поверю, что наш добрый доктор оказался настолько тактичен, чтобы оставить нас наедине.

— Доктор… — нечто неясное отразилось на лице Спока, словно новая эмоция пыталась пробиться сквозь вернувшуюся маску хладнокровного вулканца. — Ты мог погибнуть из-за его неоправданно оптимистичного прогноза.

Ужаснувшись, Джим рывком сел — сам, его словно включили целиком. Он уже готов был вскочить на ноги и отстаивать невиновность Боунза, но Спок не дал ему заговорить:

— Это его слова. Леонард во всём обвинил себя и собирался уйти в отставку — по крайней мере, покинуть «Энтерпрайз». Я его отговорил.

— Как?! Куда собирался? В смысле — отговорил? То есть — смог? Ты это сделал, да? — Джим замахал руками, пытаясь выразить бурю эмоций. Бешено запищал всё тот же прибор, противный тонкий звук ввинтился в ухо. — Чёрт, без этой связи я даже не знаю, шутишь ты или нет! Позови его, я хочу сам с ним поговорить!

Дверь приоткрылась и в проёме показалось суровое лицо медсестры.

— Я справлюсь, — успокоил её Спок, придерживая Джима за плечи. Сестра одарила буйного пациента грозным взглядом, но дверь всё-таки закрыла.

— Поговорите позже, — очень убедительным тоном сказал Спок, по-прежнему мешая Джиму подняться. — Полагаю, в этот момент доктор пытается отменить свой запрос на перевод. Это займёт некоторое время, поскольку данный запрос никто из вышестоящих офицеров корабля не одобрил и чиновникам придётся разбираться, о каком документе идёт речь. Если же он был достаточно предусмотрителен, чтобы подать копию через мою голову, процесс отмены пройдёт ещё быстрее.

— Ты всё просчитал, — от облегчения Джим перестал сопротивляться. — Но как тебе удалось?..

Спок даже не счёл нужным скрыть вполне человеческую ехидную улыбку:

— Разумеется, я применил дипломатические навыки.

— Разумеется, — в тон ему отозвался Джим. Уж он-то знал, какие методы применяет Спок против своих друзей: упор на ответственность, долг и вину, шантаж чувствами Джима — на этом корабле его чувствами вообще шантажировали кого ни попадя — и подкуп. Боунза он запросто мог взять на слабо — тому, по собственному признанию, претила сама мысль досрочно бросить корабль, оставив Джима на растерзание «всем этим стервятникам» во главе с «проклятым остроухим хобгоблином». — Думаешь, когда закончит, он вернётся сюда?

— Уверен. — Спок посмотрел на хронометр над дверью. — Я уже отправил сообщение, что ты очнулся, так что по моим подсчётам он должен прибыть через пять…

Дверь распахнулась.

— Джим! — доктор не задыхался — вынужденные тренировки с забегами по всему кораблю давали ощутимый результат, — но лицо заметно раскраснелось.

— С опережением графика, — негромко заметил Спок, развеяв иллюзию, будто всерьёз собирался дать обратный отсчёт.

— Слава богу, ты в порядке, — одновременно с ним продолжил Боунз, подходя к кровати.

— Боги тут ни при чём, насколько я помню, — Джим лучезарно улыбнулся ему.

— Выметайтесь, — скомандовал Боунз, — мне надо осмотреть пациента.

Спок в ответ на это только приподнял бровь.

— Да ты даже не в медицинской форме, — возмутился Джим. Вместо неё Боунз щеголял в обычной форме научного сотрудника.

— Тебя интересуют ролевые игры или всё-таки лечение? — огрызнулся тот, натягивая перчатки. — Мне было как-то не до формальностей дресс-кода, пока я объяснялся с этими тупоголовыми из департамента. — Он привёл в действие диагностический механизм, нависающий над изголовьем кровати, и тот стал попискивать и гудеть, словно передразнивая сбивчивую речь Боунза. Спок поднялся и отошёл в сторону, чтобы не мешать. — Вы представляете, они потеряли мой запрос! Тот, который я отправил напрямую, — недовольно глядя на Спока, добавил он с нажимом. — Как вообще можно потерять электронный документ?!

Как человек с опытом создания троянских программ, взлома и саботажа, Джим мог бы сходу назвать ему с десяток самых очевидных способов, но решил уточнить:

— Ты отправил его файлом, по Сети, или принёс падд?

— Отправил файл, конечно. Открой рот, — Боунз посветил ему в рот обыкновенным фонариком, словно не доверял высокотехнологичным приборам, но потом всё же поднёс сканер.

— Офыбка нофитька, — самодовольно заметил Джим. Жёсткие пальцы доктора сжались, фиксируя челюсть.

— Частая ошибка тех, кто впервые подаёт прошение или рапорт, — пояснил Спок. — Следовало принести падд с документом напрямую ответственному лицу и проследить, чтобы входящую корреспонденцию зафиксировали в журнале. Во всех остальных случаях…

— …действует закон Мёрфи, — подхватил Джим, пользуясь тем, что его наконец отпустили. — Всё, что может быть утеряно — будет утеряно.

Боунз посмотрел на них почти испуганно.

— Я не шучу, это основа флотской бюрократии, — Джим развёл руками и заметил, как Спок качает головой. — Что? Дело не в этом?

— Как я и говорил, связь исчезла, — непринуждённо ответил Спок, проигнорировав тот факт, что вопрос доктора не был задан вслух. — Вопреки моим опасениям, я не заметил никаких остаточных явлений.

— Я тоже, — подтвердил Джим. Боунза это явно успокоило. — Что насчёт психопрофиля? — Джим с сомнением посмотрел на Спока, который вернулся на прежнее место возле кровати. — Мне кажется, этот эффект сохранился.

— По нашим оценкам, всё придёт в норму за пять-семь дней, — ответил Боунз, выглядывая за дверь. — Кто-нибудь видел сестру Диккенсен? — Ворча, он вышел в коридор.

Со вздохом Джим откинулся на кровать.

— Значит, больше никакой слизи, головной боли и тошноты… никаких голосов в голове, разделённых на двоих ощущений и сомнений, моя ли то была мысль или… — он не смог сказать «чужая», — или чья-то ещё. Вообще-то, — он снова вздохнул и прямо посмотрел на Спока, пытаясь поймать взгляд, — думаю, я буду скучать.

Опустив голову, Спок сосредоточенно гладил его руку двумя пальцами. Потом неторопливо и как будто не слишком уверенно произнёс:

— Есть один, несколько… специфический способ создать подобную связь. Я могу рассказать, если тебя действительно интересует её сохранение.

Джим зачарованно смотрел, как темнеет, наливаясь зеленью, хрящевой завиток в центре вулканского уха.


	11. Эпилог

Восстановление давалось тяжело. Не то чтобы для Джима это было в новинку, но он надеялся хотя бы на этот раз обойтись малой кровью.

— По крайней мере, это значит, что мозг у тебя всё-таки есть. — Боунз ткнул ему датчиком-карандашом в запястье с таким видом, словно собирался прошить насквозь. Как ни странно, это оказалось не так уж болезненно, Джим ощутил только резкий укол, потом рука онемела. — Радовался бы.

— Очень смешно, — буркнул Джим, растирая пальцы. — Ты мне разрешение-то подпишешь?

Боунз, сосредоточенно наблюдая графики на своём падде, сдвинул брови. Джим оглянулся в поисках поддержки, но застывший поодаль Спок старательно изображал, что ждёт профессионального заключения, и вмешиваться явно не собирался.

Наконец доктор смилостивился:

— Подпишу. Но много не пей. Максимум — что-нибудь слабоалкогольное.

— Ты же говорил, что я уже здоров, — возмутился Джим, натягивая куртку. Из госпиталя его выпустили несколько дней назад; требовалось лишь вовремя посещать диагностические процедуры. — Это разве не означает…

— Не было такого. Между «можешь приступать к работе» и «ты полностью восстановился» есть разница. — Боунз не глядя подмахнул электронный бланк и протянул падд Джиму. — Ты не в лучшей форме, парень, смирись. Препараты из организма уже выведены, но он пока ослаблен; лишнюю нагрузку лучше не давать. Позволишь себе лишнего — и жёсткое похмелье гарантировано.

— Я прослежу, — ожил Спок. Обиженный взгляд он откровенно проигнорировал. — Мы можем идти?

— Лично вы здесь можете вообще не появляться, — отозвался Боунз — без энтузиазма, видимо, по привычке. — Идите уже, мне нужно дооформить документы. Увидимся вечером.

Центральная обзорная палуба выходила на крупное звёздное скопление, расположенное всего-то в нескольких сотнях световых лет, так что вид с галереи открывался фантастический. Огромные иллюминаторы высотой во всю внешнюю переборку, которые недавно сменили прежние скромные «окна», слегка изгибались вместе со всей конструкцией уровня, и сбоку можно было разглядеть пристыкованную к ближайшему доку «Энтерпрайз». Других кораблей класса «Конституция» на базе в этот момент не было, так что можно было не искать взглядом номер, чтобы удостовериться. Впрочем, свой корабль Джим бы и так опознал.

— С ней всё в порядке, — произнёс Спок нейтральным тоном, когда Джим, наверное, уже в десятый раз покосился на малышку, и тот машинально отметил, что даже вулканец заразился типичным для людей одушевлением механизмов, которое когда-то нещадно критиковал. — Мистер Скотт проделал отличную работу и сейчас лично следит за тем, чтобы ремонт был закончен надлежащим образом.

Джим неопределённо пожал плечом, показывая, что услышал — но не обещая перестать беспокоиться.

— Жаль, конечно, что мы бы не смогли дотянуть до «Йорктауна». — Он оттолкнулся от поручня, идущего вдоль иллюминатора, и развернулся, опираясь о него спиной. — Я бы не отказался ещё разок там побывать.

— Даже после всего, что там случилось? — Спок приподнял бровь.

— А что там случилось? — картинно удивился Джим. — Подумаешь, чуть не умерли. Это постоянно происходит.

Спок, кажется, едва не закатил глаза. Однако сумел с собой справиться. Джим каждый раз с облегчением отмечал, как к нему возвращается прежняя сдержанность, истинно вулканская способность контролировать эмоции. («Эти чёртовы вулканские эмоции».) Он поймал любопытный взгляд и, испытав резкое дежавю, успел испугаться, что Спок всё ещё читает его мысли благодаря каким-то образом сохранившейся связи от имплантатов, но затем тот выпрямился, тоже отпуская поручень, и почти официальным тоном — первый помощник, обращающийся к капитану — произнёс:

— Ты не сообщил мне подробности своего расписания на сегодня.

— Между пытками в госпитале и вечерними посиделками? Да я просто ничего интересного не придумал. А у тебя какие планы на день?

Губы Спока дрогнули. Как будто расслабились слегка. Джим уже не впервые замечал это особенное, новое выражение, когда смотрел на него.

— Я рассчитывал, что смогу выстроить своё расписание в соответствии с твоим.

Джим моргнул. Кажется, ему снова требовался переводчик с полувулканского.

— Ты надеялся, что сможешь провести время со мной? Я всё правильно понял?

Не-улыбка. Спок слегка наклонил голову и посмотрел выжидающе. Выражение его лица в этот момент было очень человеческим. Джим тряхнул головой. «Вот хобгоблин упрямый».

— Почему нельзя было просто так и сказать? — Не дожидаясь ответа — несмотря на все уверения в обратном, концепцию риторического вопроса Спок понимал отлично, — он огляделся. «Энтерпрайз» по-прежнему висела в поле зрения по ту сторону иллюминатора; рядом кружил шаттл базы, а по серебристой поверхности тарелки ползали точки — ремонтники. — Отлично. Для начала пойдём посмотрим, что ещё у них тут есть новенького, кроме этих огромных окон.

Ближе к вечеру, невзначай прогуливаясь около доков — возвращаться на корабль Спок отказался, но удерживать Джима от прогулки именно в этой секции не стал, — они наткнулись на Сулу с Ухурой. Здесь же болтался Чехов под руку с Фран Риццо из инженерного; он радостно помахал командованию, но подходить ближе не стал, продолжил что-то объяснять девушке. Джиму даже не пришлось напрягать слух, чтобы различить: «…придумали в России».

— Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, — заметил Спок вполголоса, перехватив его взгляд.

Джиму опять показалось, что Спок видит содержимое его головы — чего быть не могло, никакой телепатической связи между ними в этот момент не было, — но на этот раз он махнул на это рукой.

— С дочкой разговаривал, — пояснил Сулу с виноватой и сияющей улыбкой, стоило к нему повернуться. — На базе связь неплохая, но нашему кораблю я как-то больше доверяю.

— Заодно проверили систему после полного ремонта, — добавила Ухура с показной легкомысленностью. Джим заподозрил, что контролфричество старпома — к которому, впрочем, он и сам был втайне склонен — заразно. — А то Скотти там порывался внедрить «небольшой апгрейд», как он это назвал, и я решила убедиться, что всё работает как надо.

Она сделала паузу и внимательно посмотрела на Джима. Он легонько кивнул, показывая, что всё в порядке, и Ухура, успокоившись, вернула ему улыбку.

— А, это согласованные изменения, — подражая её легкомысленному тону, Джим махнул рукой. — Скотти меня предупредил, а Спок его эксперимент даже официально одобрил. Мне-то разрешение на работу только сегодня подписали.

— Значит, ты вчера отчёты обрабатывал без разрешения? Мне пришли твои замечания.

— И мне тоже, — поддержал Сулу. — И довольно много.

— Ничего не могу поделать, — Джим развёл руками, — кто-то же должен всё это проверять. Спок вот настаивает, чтобы эту часть обязанностей я выполнял сам. Кстати, как там система в итоге? Работает?

— Вполне. Но, знаешь, я не уверена, что на дальних дистанциях разница с прежней версией будет заметна. И, может быть, мне показалось…

Обсуждая нововведения, они дошли до точки общего сбора. Изначально на старых базах клубы, хоть сколько-то похожие на ночные заведения Земли или близких по духу планет, не размещали, ограничиваясь скромными ресторанчиками и барами, больше напоминающими кафетерий, но здесь уже успели обновить весь спектр доступных в космосе развлечений. Над лестницей, ведущей от входа вниз, даже висели неоновые вывески, а за стойкой, большую часть которой было неплохо видно сверху, тянулись ряды бутылок и мелькал разливающий напитки человек. Второй бармен, андорианец, встряхивал металлический шейкер.

— Да не стоит так беспокоиться. В крайнем случае, можем просто всё откатить, — сказал Джим, как раз когда они спустились. Их сразу же окружила толпа, окатила нестройными — и не всегда уставными — приветствиями, ослепила улыбками. Ухура качнула головой, но продолжать спор, и так не особо серьёзный, не стала.

— Опаздываете, — Скотти отсалютовал стаканом, содержимое которого Джим не смог опознать. — Уже все собрались.

— Знаешь такую древнюю присказку — начальство не опаздывает, только задерживается? — Джим огляделся. — Да тут, смотрю, прямо как дома.

— Ха! Как дома! У них тут нет скотча — вообще никакого виски нет. И пиво только безалкогольное. Вот, приходится брать, что дают.

— Смотри, сильно не перебирай, — посоветовал Джим с усмешкой. Он наконец понял, что в стакане. — Это андорианское пойло клингона свалит с ног.

— Ха! — повторил Скотти. — Напугал. — Он любовно погладил гладкое стекло, потом приложился к нему — и правда, даже не поморщился.

На танцполе тоже было полно знакомых лиц, а со второго яруса, идущего по периметру всего помещения наподобие балкона, то и дело махали. Похоже, Спок был прав: весть о выписке капитана облетела всех, и сюда стянулся почти весь свободный экипаж. Джим поднял руки и помахал всем, поворачиваясь, сияя улыбкой, как звезда головидения; Спок подтолкнул его в спину, словно говоря — иди, не стоять же столбом всю ночь.

Джим отыскал свободный стол, попутно подцепив Боунза, который утверждал, что сам только что пришёл. Вокруг моментально скучковалась часть экипажа; Боунз галантно уступил место Кэрол, а сам прислонился к одному из диванов и принялся что-то оживлённо обсуждать с группкой людей, в которых Джим не сразу опознал персонал медотсека. Через пару минут появился отставший во время поисков Спок. Следом двигался поднос с пирамидой стаканов, пустых и полных, за которым официанта было сложно разглядеть.

Спок поставил на стол бутылку. Стекло глухо стукнуло.

— Виски, — объявил он, оглядывая публику с плохо скрываемым самодовольством.

— Как? — поразился Скотти. — Где вы его нашли?

— Мистер Спок, вы заразились от нашего капитана способностями к волшебству? — Боунз ухмыльнулся.

— Волшебство — это всего лишь слово, которым обозначают технологии, недоступные для осознания, — с обычным превосходством ответил Спок. Потом чуть приподнял бровь, открыто демонстрируя насмешку: — Или, в данном случае — навыки, недоступные для осознания.

Джим различил смешки в толпе. Боунз слегка насупился, но в руке у него уже был один из стаканов, так что он ограничился негромким ворчанием. Улыбнувшись ему, чтобы подбодрить, Джим подвинулся, освобождая место для Спока.

Спустя час или около того — он перестал следить за временем, — он мог бы смело назвать этот вечер лучшим в своей жизни — если бы нашёл в себе силы прервать свою своеобразную медитацию. Толпа перетекала вокруг, гудела, смеялась и говорила на разные голоса, а Джим, всё сильнее сползая по дивану, наблюдал, стараясь запомнить, как его люди выглядят в гражданском — как они выглядят, когда веселятся и чувствуют себя совершенно свободно. Справа от него, прижимаясь бедром к бедру, сидел Спок, слева, так же близко — Ухура. Кэрол вернулась на танцпол, и освободившееся место заняли Чехов с Риццо, так что до слуха Джима то и дело доносились описания изобретений, сделанных в России. Спок и Ухура над его головой препирались в самых занудных выражениях, будто на флотском совещании. И, похоже, уже порядком увлеклись: Джим мог бы поклясться, что голоса становятся громче.

— Однако обнаруженные в той автономной вулканской колонии архивные записи ясно дают понять, что в протовулканском языке существовало отдельное слово, буквально означающее «любовь», — говорила Ухура. — Вероятнее всего, оно постепенно вышло из употребления и полностью исчезло уже в эпоху Сурака по вполне понятным причинам, однако сохранилось в тех вариантах языка, которые отделились раньше.

— Ниота, я хотел бы напомнить, что вулканцы — высокоразвитая раса, по меркам земной цивилизации достаточно давно осваивающая космос. Автономность этой колонии означает отсутствие на протяжении нескольких поколений связи с Вулканом, не со всей Галактикой.

— И это, по-твоему, аргумент?

— Вполне. В вулканском языке также есть понятия «луна» и «спутник планеты», несмотря на то, что у Вулкана нет естественного спутника. Они заимствованы из других языков и преобразованы в соответствии с нашими лексемами. Твой пример, несомненно, относится к подобным случаям.

— Я уверена, если мы предложим группе проанализировать фрагменты из этих записей…

Джим резко оттолкнулся ногой от стола и вернулся в нормальное сидячее положение, вклинившись между спорщиками.

— Брейк, — скомандовал он, поднимая руки. — Мы все тут ещё слишком трезвые, чтобы принять участие в дискуссии на лингвистическую тематику.

— Мы можем это исправить, — заметил Спок, слегка покачивая собственным стаканом. Золотистая жидкость гипнотически перекатывалась по шарику льда.

Раздались возгласы одобрения; Сулу показал Споку большой палец, Спок степенно наклонил голову в ответ.

Джим сложил руки рупором и поднёс ко рту, делая вид, что кричит:

— Боунз, неси приборы, вызывай охрану — у нас тут инопланетная форма жизни притворяется моим первым помощником!

Под аккомпанемент смеха Спок невозмутимо парировал:

— Я всего лишь принимаю как данность сентиментальную привязанность человеческой расы к опьяняющим веществам. Ты же сам хотел, чтобы я усвоил негласные социальные ритуалы флота.

Ухура фыркнула Джиму прямо в ухо.

— Один-ноль, — сказал кто-то над его головой.

— Ничья, — возразил другой голос.

— Если б я вёл счёт всем этим пикировкам, — вмешался Скотти, — мне б не хватило мощности нашей малышки, чтоб обработать такие числа.

Теперь уже смеялись все, кто-то даже зааплодировал. Джим, слегка сконфуженный, закрылся бутылкой пива. Когда смех утих, он помолчал, но не смог удержаться — кивнул на Ухуру и сказал:

— Знаешь, а ведь она права.

Спок поперхнулся виски и сдавленно закашлялся.

— Вот видишь, я же говорил — этот парень даже вулканца вгонит в гроб, — сказал Боунз кому-то, невидимому в полутьме за пределами столика. — А ты говоришь, я предвзято к нему отношусь.

— Эй, там, полегче, — Джим изобразил праведный гнев — точнее, попытался. Для серьёзной игры он, пожалуй, был слишком расслаблен. Слишком… счастлив? — Это ведь неуважение к командующему составу! — Он заметил, как Боунз закатывает глаза (удивительно, что без комментариев), а Скотти что-то шепчет соседям, и немного сбавил тон: — Ну, я так думаю. Спок?

Спок с самым невинным видом, который возможно было принять с его внешностью, поинтересовался:

— Сейчас я должен тебе подыграть или озвучить честное мнение? Прости, я ещё не настолько хорошо ориентируюсь в человеческих социальных ритуалах, чтобы самостоятельно выбрать.

Судя по звукам, Ухура старалась не смеяться и потому сдержанно кашляла. Боунз негромко, но отчётливо пробормотал под нос:

— Проклятый хобгоблин смерти моей хочет.

— Во даёт, — вторя ему, заметил кто-то в толпе.

— Отомстил так отомстил, — признал Джим, борясь со смешанными чувствами. Желание уронить «проклятого хобгоблина» на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность — например, прямо на этот диван — и для начала хорошенько его наказать за такое отношение к субординации пока лидировало. — Зато во вранье ты ориентируешься очень даже.

— А говорят, что вулканцы не лгут, — подсказал Сулу.

Джим скривился, на этот раз почти не притворяясь:

— Да, я тоже об этом слышал. Это вообще самая большая ложь, которую я слышал в своей жизни, даже если считать рассказы про зубную фею и Санта-Клауса.

— Смирись, — Ухура потрепала его по колену. — Тебя обыграли вчистую. — Понизив голос так, что её мог слышать только Джим, она, словно предыдущего унижения ей было мало, добавила: — На твоём же поле.

— Спасибо за напоминание, — так же тихо ответил он. — Ты настоящий друг.

Она ослепительно улыбнулась. Спок бросил на неё неопределённый взгляд, и Джим уловил в его глазах знакомый оттенок — одобрение, благодарность… нежность. «Я люблю её. Но мои чувства к тебе…»

Он тряхнул головой. Они и правда ещё слишком трезвые, чтобы обстоятельно поговорить на эту тему. Джим пытался придумать, как объясниться с Ухурой, особенно после всего, что случилось за последние несколько дней, но неизменно пасовал.

«В следующий раз. Когда-нибудь потом». Слова были собственные, но прозвучали в его голове голосом Спока. Он невольно поднёс пальцы к виску — но там не было ни пластины, ни шрама. От очередного судьбоносного приключения даже следа не осталось — только накатывающая временами слабость, сходящие на нет головные боли и временный запрет употреблять крепкий алкоголь. Легко отделался.

— Всё в порядке? — наклоняясь совсем близко, спросила Ухура.

Он не стал говорить, как надоел ему этот вопрос за последнее время, просто кивнул — да, нормально.

— Пожалуй, я вас ненадолго оставлю. — Он поднялся. — Надо проветриться.

На секунду ему показалось, что Ухура тоже встанет, чтобы последовать за ним, но она удержалась от этого — сознательно, скорее всего, она всегда отлично чувствовала момент и наверняка поняла, что это лишнее. Боунз двинулся, явно собираясь навязаться в сопровождение, но перехватил взгляд Спока. Тот едва заметно качнул головой: не надо. Боунз тут же сделал вид, что всего лишь тянулся к вовремя появившемся подносу. «Мысли читаешь, приятель».

На базе, как и на корабле, в коридорах поддерживались равномерные показатели окружающей среды — температура, влажность воздуха, уровень освещённости. Джим мимолётно пожалел, что не может прямо сейчас оказаться на Земле. Запах дождя — может быть, даже редкие капли, — шум и огни вечернего Сан-Франциско были бы сейчас очень кстати.

Он поднялся на малую обзорную палубу, расположенную на самом верхнем уровне. Она уже перешла на ночной режим, и звёздное скопление сверкало как россыпь бриллиантов в бархатной темноте — избитое сравнение, но всегда подходящее. Впрочем, Джим, сложив руки на поручне и прислонившись лбом к холодному пластику окна, смотрел всё больше на освещённую внешними прожекторами «Энтерпрайз». Уровень выдавался над конструкцией базы во все стороны, как поля шляпы, так что корабль можно было увидеть полностью.

Он слышал сигнал турболифта и шаги, но не обернулся, только выпрямился, ожидая момента, когда придётся прервать тишину. Спок, однако, молча остановился рядом. Рука легла на поручень рядом с пальцами Джима.

— Что думаешь? — спросил Джим, когда молчание ему всё же немного наскучило.

Спок не поворачивал голову, но Джим отчётливо ощутил на себе его взгляд. Свет скопления проникал сквозь иллюминатор, отражаясь в глазах вулканца. Профиль казался неестественно чётким, гротескным.

— А ты не знаешь?

Кажется, не замечать собственные интонации в его голосе не получится ещё долго.

— Нет — никаких отголосков, никаких побочных эффектов. Даже немного странно.

Спок ждал. Словно отлично понял, что на самом деле означал тот вопрос, но отвечать на него не торопился.

— Помнится, ты как-то собирался уходить из Звёздного флота…

— Я давно уже передумал.

— Обещай мне, — Джим оттолкнулся от поручня, разворачиваясь, и глянул на Спока прямо, — что это больше не повторится. Обещай, что останешься рядом. На моей стороне. На нашей.

— Обещаю. — Спок смотрел на него, такой же серьёзный, как он сам. И спокойный. В сумраке палубы его глаза казались непрозрачными, почти как всегда, но — впервые с момента встречи — где-то в глубине Джим видел тот самый взгляд. «Здравствуй, старый друг».

Напряжение внутри — стальной прут, пронизывающий позвоночник — отпустило. Свободно вздохнув, Джим прислонился обратно к поручню.

— Мы всегда будем связаны. — Он кивнул на пристыкованный к доку корабль.

_Мы уже связаны._

Лицо Спока по-прежнему было почти умиротворённым, почти расслабленным. Он придвинулся, естественно, ненавязчиво, и — нет, не накрыл руку Джима своей, лишь притронулся, легонько погладил двумя пальцами ребро ладони. Чуть наклонил голову, на секунду прикрывая глаза — не кивнул по-настоящему, но показал, что всё понимает. Джим коротко улыбнулся ему и, поймав призрак ответной улыбки, снова повернулся к иллюминатору, устремил взгляд на сияющую россыпь скопления.

Внизу, облитая звёздным светом, спокойно ждала «Энтерпрайз».


End file.
